Earth Bound
by KatBlue
Summary: AU. The first Chapter for my very own Star Wars saga including the Buffy and Angel cast. Do check out who will play who and watch the final Star Wars Episode 3. Epilogue Up. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Earth Bound George Lucas eat your heart out. Here's a story for all you Star Wars fans who are also Buffy fans. I will not make all six chapters like Lucas. That's just too much. We will starts at the beginning. Episode one.

The year is 2055 and Earth has been abandoned for 30 years now. If people didn't believe in apocalypses' before, they do now. The final apocalypse was fought around the years of 2020 and 2025. Wars ravage the Earth for its final five years. People began to flee, even though their Oueen tried everything she could to save her people, but it wasn't enough.

In that year, 2020, the Queen rounded up her greatest and most wisest subjects to a conference. The wars had already begun and she needed to make tactical plans to fight back the enemy from the dark side of the Universe.

The enemy were from an unknown planet just discovered in the year 2011 by Wesley Wyndam Price, the Queens scientist and head of the planetary and biological components department. When they sent a welcome committee to the planet, and they were killed. The people who live in that planet were not kind, but they were evil. They have uncovered the planet Earth and have made it their next target to take over.

Meanwhile at the Queens Conference, many people surrounded the table to converse about the battles. Many agreed to help fight the war against the dark planet inhabitants.

"We need warriors who will not hesitate to make hostile decisions," says the Queen.

"The Jedi will be at your service, my Queen," says Angel as he stands up. The other Jedi around the table stand as well. There were six of them.

"They will all be prepare for what is coming," says an older man by the name of Giles as he stands up and walks over to where the Jedi are. "But they will not overcome them in one battle." Giles is the leader of all the Jedi.

"What do you see?" ask the Queen.

"I don't tell the future, but I know that this will not be an easy battle. It will be immense and death will be an end result."

"I wish not to sacrifice my people Giles. Will they'll be enough forces to push the dark ones or not?" Giles looks at the Queen.

"Yes," replies another at the table. "There is one."

"Who said that?" ask the Queen, though not surprise. "Stand up." The person stands and it is a woman dressed in white with golden brown hair.

"It is very vague but he with the name beginning with a C will help us in our battles. Trained by the Jedi Knights he will become much stronger than you." The girl points at Angel. She walks across the room towards the Queen. "He will be you're right hand and your only hope."

"Who is this you speak of?" ask the Queen, eagaer to know of this person.

"Someone you will know very soon," replies the girl.

"Tara, where can we find him?" ask Angel.

"He will find you," replies Tara turning toward Angel. "Trust your will to find the strength to beat the dark ones."

Later on that day, the Queen sat to think in her quarters and is visited by Tara. The Queen's beautiful red brown hair is set loose and it drops to the ground as she turns to see Tara enter her room.

"If women were allowed to be Jedi then you would be the perfect candidate," says Tara.

"Enough with this," says the Queen. "Tell me more about this man who can help us."

"I never said he was man," replies Tara. She walks near the windows and sets loose the curtain.

"I don't understand you. If he's not a man then what is he?"

"Someone that you will know very well, very soon." Tara touches the red brown locks of the Queen and kisses her on the forehead. "You will know who it is Dawn. Trust yourself."

The dark ones were gaining territory, destroying kingdom after kingdom. The leader, Adam leads his soldiers all across the Earth. His soldiers are wild animals like beings and he calls them Vampires. They have sharp fangs and like to bite their victims. It suits them well.

The Jedi Knights were in training and Angel was checking out all the best fighters. Though they needed all the fighters that they can get, Angel only wanted to send out the fighters who were prepare to take on Adam's soldiers.

Giles walks up to Angel and the two head out of the training room. Giles begins to tell Angel that they must find this person that Tara has said that will help them defeat the dark ones.

"She said that he would find us," says Angel.

"I know, but we have no time," says Giles. "We need to find him now. Adam is getting closer to the Queens kingdom. They must be stop."

"I understand."

"Good. Lets round up a couple of groups and search for this person."

"I'll get them ready." Angel heads back to the training room. When he re-enters the training room Angel is stop by William, another Jedi.

"What do you want William?" ask Angel.

"I heard you talking to Giles," says William.

"You were spying."

"No. Maybe. I want to find this person just as much as you do. I want to take these dark forces down."

"I get it, but…"

"But what. Let me lead one of the groups."

"Fine."

"Thanks."

"Don't tell Giles you heard the conversation."

"I promise."

Back at the Queen's palace, Giles heads over to her quarters. Just before Giles gets to the Queens door, Tara appears in front of him. Giles rolls his eyes. He knew she be at the Queens door because she knows him all too well.

"I know what you're up to," says Tara.

"We can't wait until your warrior gets here," says Giles.

"Patience is a virtue."

"We don't have time. The dark forces will be here in a matter of weeks. The Queen must be protected."

"She can handle herself. You need not worry about her. Worry about the people."

"The people will get hurt if we don't find this man of yours that you prophesize about."

"Wait for him and he'll come to you."

"Tell me who he is, so I can find him."

"What's all this arguing out here?" ask the Queen as she comes out of her room.

"Giles has something to tell you," says Tara. The Queen looks at Giles.

"Umm," says Giles. "I'm setting a couple of groups to search for this man that will help us fight the dark forces."

"You can't. Tara says he would find us," the Queen says.

"We can't wait for him to come to us. In a matter of weeks the dark forces will breach your kingdom."

"I trust Tara. If she says that he will come then he'll come. Do not go after him."


	2. Chapter 2

Earth Bound Chapter 2 . The Earth is in terrible danger and a Psychic believes that there is one person who can help Earth overcome the menacing dark forces.

The night sky overcomes the palace yards and a mysterious person stalks through the shadows. The only lights on are that of the Queen who still worries for her people's safety.

"Maybe Giles is right," says Dawn to the maid brushing her hair. "Maybe we should be looking for him."

"Mam, if you think it is the best to do so," replies the maid.

"I don't what to do. Mother always made this look so easy."

"You mother was a brave woman, as are you. I believe that she will trust your judgment."

"We don't know much about our enemies and our army is barley adequate." Dawn gets up from her chair and looks out the window.

"Mam, you worry too much. Everything will be alright in the end."

"I want to believe that but how can I?" Dawn sees a shadow moving through the palace yards. She turns around. "Call the guards."

"But why?"

"I saw someone run through the yard. Call them now!"

"Yes, Mam." The maid hurries off to call the guards. Dawn walks back to her balcony window and looks around her yard. Then she looks away and hand grabs her hand that rest on the balcony. Dawn tries to pull her hand away from the stranger but when she does the stranger struggles to grab hold of the balcony.

"Help," says the stranger.

"Who are you?" ask Dawn.

"Someone who needs a hand or I'll probably break my leg," replies the person. Dawn looks down and sees that it's a long way down.

"Why are you climbing this balcony?"

"Cause I wanted to talk to the Queen."

"Why do you wish to talk to her?"

"I thought she'd be please to know something about the dark forces. Please, I can't hang on any longer."

"Sorry." Dawn grabs his arm and pulls him up. The person, a young man, climbs over the balcony.

"Wow, you're pretty strong for a girl."

"Thanks."

Outside in the yard the guards search for the intruder that the Queen had seen. They end up looking up at the Queens balcony window and see the intruder already in the Queen's presence. They quickly rush into the palace.

"There are other ways to see people, like the door."

"I wouldn't be let inside the palace to see the Queen. They would dismiss me at once. I'm a mere peasant boy who shouldn't be in the presence of royalty."

"Don't doubt yourself. And who are they that say the Queen will not see you. The Queen sees all her people. She cares for them very much."

"I don't think she'd care for me." Dawn and the young men walk out of the balcony and into the room.

"What was this message you wanted to tell the Queen?"

"It's about the dark forces. You see I know that…"

"Stand back intruder," says Giles as he throws his sword at Connor and Dawn pulls him away. The sword scratches him on the arm.

"Are out of your mind," says Dawn. "You could have killed him." The rest of the guards enter the room and surround Dawn and the intruder. Giles walks over to take his sword from the wall and glares at the young man.

"Stop this at once," says Tara entering the room.

"Is that the Queen," ask the young man to Dawn.

"No," replies Dawn.

"What is your name, boy?"

"Connor," replies the young boy. Tara looks at Giles and the guards.

"Come with me. Lets go see the Queen," says Tara as Connor walks over to her. Tara turns her head and winks at Dawn as they exit the room. The guards also leave the room. Giles then slowly heads to the door and closes it. He turns to Dawn.

"What?" ask Dawn.

"You let a complete stranger into your room," says Giles.

"Nothing happen."

"He could have been sent by the dark forces to kill you."

"He's just a boy. He wasn't here to kill me."

"Dawn when your parents died they left me to care for you and keep you safe at all times."

"I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of my self."

"We can't risk you taking a risk on your life." Giles walks up to her.

"Risks are need to be taken. You should know that."

"You are making my job harder then it has to be."

"If he were here to kill me then I'd be dead now. He would most probably do this." Dawn gets really close to Giles. She quickly pulls his sword out points at him. "What do you think? What would he have done first?" Giles walks backwards away from Dawn and the sword in her hand.

"Mam," says one of the maid's at the door. Dawn and Giles look at the maid.

"Give us a moment," says Dawn. Giles tries to take the sword away from Dawn while she is paying attention to the maid. He grabs it but Dawn kicks him in the below the groin and Giles falls to the floor. Dawn walks up to him and points the sword at him. "Lesson over Giles. Maybe next time you and your guards can try to get up here faster so won't have to fend for my life." Dawn hands the sword to Giles and walks to the door. Giles gets up and says nothing to Dawn on his way out.

The maids enter and close the door. Dawn begins to change into her Queen wardrobe. They brush her hair and painted her face. Then they place her crown on her head, which is a golden medallion just an inch below her forehead with a diamond in the middle of the medallion.

The Queen steps out to her throne room where Connor, Tara and Giles wait for her. She sits down and her maids sit next to her.

"What is it you wish to tell me?" ask the Queen. Connor looks up at the Queen.

"I know that from other cities that have been taken over by the dark forces there has been some one inside the city getting information from them. I know for fact that this is happening here."

"How did you find that?" ask the Queen.

"I saw him talking to a mysterious man once in the streets," says Connor. "I knew he was a royal servant because he wore the golden robe and the sign of the Royal family."

"A servant at my palace?"

"Yes, but I don't know his name. I would have to see him."

"Very well." The Queen looks at Giles. "Call a conference. Everyone must be there."

"Alright," replies Giles as he heads out. Tara follows him and sees that he's walking funny.

"You alright?" ask Tara. Giles looks at Tara.

"It's nothing," says Giles still in pain.

"Did she..." Tara starts to laugh. Giles glares at her.

"That's not funny. You taught her that."

"I did not. I just taught her human anatomy. She just picked it up quickly."

"And uses me as her punching bag too much."

"Take it like a man Giles. After all she is a girl."

"I don't think that I'm capable of having any children." Tara laughs again as Giles opens the door for Tara.


	3. Chapter 3

Earth Bound Chapter 3. The Conference was called. Connor stays at the palace as a royal guest. Thank you all for the reviews. They a much appreciated. I'm trying to update as soon as I can.

Everyone gather around the conference room. The Queen passes by the room and looks through a window that views the people in the room. Connor stands next to her.

"Which one of my servants is my betrayer?" ask the Queen. Connor looks into the conference room and sees the one who is betraying the Queen. He points at him and the Queen tells her guards to escort the traitor to the dungeon.

Inside the conference room the people are in shock as the guards take Warren, the royal scientists assistant, out of the room. The Queen then enters the conference room with Connor behind her.

"Your highness," calls Wesley standing up. "What's going on here?"

"Warren was an intruder," says the Queen. "He was giving information to our enemies and Connor here caught him in the act."

"Its was nothing," replies Connor.

"If I would of known…" says Wesley. "I'm sorry your highness."

"There is no need for apology. You didn't betray me."

"Yes, but I feel it was my responsibility to know. In this event I do need an new assistant."

"It will be done." Tara enters the room with a shy, dark haired girl in a white coat.

"Winifred here will be the perfect assistant," suggest Tara pushing her in. Wesley looks at the young girl who had her head down. He walks over to her and lifts her chin up. Winifred smiles at Wesley.

"She'll do," replies Wesley still looking at Winifred.

"Good," says the Queen. "That is all." The people left the conference room. Then the Queen and Connor walk down the hall way.

"You were pretty incredible in there," says Connor.

"Thank you," replies the Queen as she blushes. "Thanks to you we might have some information about our enemies."

"Anyone would of done the same thing if they saw him," says Connor.

"Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"No, there's no need."

"Please accept my invitation to stay at the palace for tonight."

"I need to get back home. My parents are probably worried."

"I'll send someone to tell them that you are alright."

"I really appreciated, but I don't need anything from you. I didn't do this to get reward."

"Please." The Queen has her ways in convincing people. Connor looks at the Queen.

"Well, if it pleases you then I'll stay."

"My servants will set a guest room for you."

Later on Connor goes and explores the palace. Connor passes by the training room and takes a look inside. He then meets up with the youngest member of the Jedi.

"Who are you?" ask Spike when he sees Connor.

"Connor," replies Connor.

"You new?"

"No, not exactly."

"I thought I was suppose to be the youngest Jedi." Spike says to Angel as he comes out of the training room.

"Spike," says Angel as he turns to face Connor. "You interested?"

"Uh, me," says Connor realizing that Angel is talking to him. "I don't know. I've never been athletic."  
"You can learn," says Angel putting his arm around his shoulder. Angel grabs a sword and hands it to Connor. Spike helps him learn how to hold the sword.

In a couple of hours Connor had the skills of using a sword down and is fighting Spike pretty well. Angel is impress and decides to move on to another weapon. Then Giles enters the training room.

"Angel," calls Giles. Angel tells Spike to pick another weapon from the wall for Connor to learn to use. Angel then walks over to Giles.

"What are you doing?" ask Giles.

"Showing him a couple things," replies Angel.

"Why?"

"I want to take him under my wing."

"You have William to train."  
"He's skilled enough."

"Angel…You can't. We don't know too much about him."

"He's the one that Tara said would help us. What's the big deal of training him as a Jedi Knight. He's very skillful."

"I don't trust him. I have a bad feeling about him."

"That's cause you don't like him being with Dawn."

"That's not true." Angel gives him a look. "Okay is partly true. She needs to be protected from any threat."

"He's not a threat."

"How do you know that?"

"Cause Tara would of said something and I have a good feeling about him." Connor walks over to Giles and Angel.

"Thanks for the training," says Connor.

"We regularly train everyday at nine if your interested." Giles looks at Angel.

"Sure," replies Connor. "I'll see you then." Connor heads out of the training room and Giles watches him walk down the hall way.

Connor meets up with Dawn as she exit's the Queen's room.

"Hey," says Connor. Dawn jumps.

"Oh, hi. You surprised me," says Dawn smiling at him.

"You were right about the Queen. She's real nice."

"That's good."

"And she's letting me stay here."

"Really."

"I also ran into the Jedi training room and they ask me to come by tomorrow."

"Impressive."

"I don't mean to pry but what do you do here?"

"I'm the Queen's assistant. I help her with a lot of her stuff."

"Sound like a real important job."

"I deal."

"It's pretty late."

"Right. Is this your room?" Dawn points at the guest room next to the stairs.

"I think so. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course." Dawn nods her head and begins to walk away.

"Dawn." She turns around.

"What?" Dawn turns around.

"Goodnight." Connor smiles as he enters his room.

Dawn walks back to her room and notices that someone is walking behind her. She stops and folds her arms.

"What do you want Giles?"

"What are you doing?" ask Giles in a serious tone. She turns around and looks at him angrily.

"What are you getting at Giles?"

"He should not be staying here."

"He's the one that's going to help us. You wanted to find him and now you have him and you want to get rid of him."

"I have a bad feeling about him."

"You seem to be the only one. Angel thinks he's skillful. He can be a great Jedi if you give him a chance. What better person to train him then you."

Connor stays at the palace for longer than a day and is trained well. Angel convinces Giles to allow him to join the Jedi Knights. The Queen approves and Connor is taken to his home to ask the permission of his parents.

Dawn and Connor have also been spending time together and very close friends.

Connor's parents are then invited to the palace and presented to the Queen.

"You're son is incredibly gifted," says the Queen. "As you may know that our world is struggling to fight a force and we need as many courageous warriors to fight them off."

"We understand your highness," says Connor's father. "We've been proud of our son's achievements throughout his life, but why Connor."

"As the Queen has said, he can be of great use to us for the battle ahead."

"It's very important that he joins," says Tara.

"I'm not sure," says his mother. "He so young."

"Mom, I think I can do this. I want do this," says Connor as he glances at the Queen.

Suddenly they all hear a disturbance outside. Everyone turn their heads toward the door, which smashes open. Giles pulls the Queen away


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Earth Bound. The dark forces have reach the Queen's kingdom. I've never seen Ep. two so none of these ideas from this chapter came from that ep.

Angel and Spike begins to fight the dark warriors that enter the room with strange weapons that shot laser beams. Connor's eyes widen as he sees the dark warriors shooting at everything. One of them targeted Tara and Connor quickly pushes her out of the way. He looks up and sees his parents getting shot at and falling to the ground.

"Connor…" Tara says and then she suddenly gets this intense vision.

"Are you okay?" ask Connor. Tara looks at him straight into his eyes then she looks at the Queen who begins to fight the warriors herself. Connor turns his head around and he sees the Queen get shot. "Nooooooooooo!" Connor is about to run to her, but Tara pulls him back. The Queen looks at both Tara and Connor and collapses on the ground.

Angel and Spike fight the dark warriors out of the throne room and close the doors on them.

"Get out of here," says Angel. The both get up, but Connor runs over to the Queen. He looks at her and touches her on her face.

"Connor there's nothing you can do," says Tara.

"Why didn't you see this?" ask Connor. "Why didn't you know?"

"I can't see everything," says Tara. "Come on. Lets go." Connor sheds a tear for the Queen then notices something about her.

"Her eyes…" Tara grabs Connor and pulls him away from the Queen and towards a back through the back of the throne. The two end up in one of the hall ways of the palace.

"I have to go and help the other servants escape. You head that way toward the door without a handle."

"What? No! I have to find Dawn."

"I'll find her. You just get to that room." Tara runs the opposite way from where Tara told Connor to run to.

Then Angel and Spike come out of the throne room and bump into Connor.

"Kid what are you doing? Where's Tara?" ask Angel.

"She went that way," says Connor.

"She's so stubborn," says Spike as the three head to the door without a handle. Angel pushes it lightly and it opens. Connor and Spike enter first and Angel closes the door behind him. Inside the room is a big spaceship.

Inside the spaceship is Giles and Dawn. As Giles is trying to get the spaceship started Dawn is worrying about her people.

"How did get in here without us knowing?" says Dawn to herself. "It's…Giles what about my people in the palace, Tara, and Connor." Dawn turns to Giles and he turns to her.

"Dawn, calm down," says Giles. "Everyone was alerted. I'm sure that all the people that were not in the throne room were able to escape. We knew something like this would happen, but just not so soon."

"You have to go back for them. Please."

"Alright, but you stay here." Giles heads out of the ship from the front and enters a secret passage way.

A couple minutes later someone is trying to enter the ship. Dawn turns to the door and grabs her knife.

"Giles." They did not answer her and when she sees a couple shadows she throws the knife at them. It almost hit's a head.

"Whoa, that was close," says Connor. Dawn comes over to them and realizes who they are. When Connor sees her he completely speechless. Dawn runs over to him.

"Connor." Dawn hugs him and Connor hugs her back. "I thought you were dead."

"I thought you were dead too." They release each other.

"I'm so sorry about you parents." Connor bows his head. "Is there anything I can do?" Connor looks up at Dawn's eyes.

"Where's Giles?" ask Angel interrupting the two.

"He went to get Tara," replies Dawn.

"You guys stay here," says Angel. "I'm going to see where he is." Spike, Connor and Dawn nod their heads as Angel heads out through the secret passage way.

"Well, we better get this baby started," says Spike walking over to the controls. Connor's eyes are locked on Dawn and she sees him staring at her.

"What?" ask Dawn.

"You're the same person," says Connor. "Why didn't you tell me?" Dawn bows her head then looks at Connor straight in the eye.

"It's not that I didn't trust you Connor, cause I do. It's cause I can't take the risk people knowing how I really look. How did you find out?"

"You're eyes. When I saw you…the Queen get shot I went up to her and noticed she had hazel eyes and remember she had blue eyes just like you. Then it made sense. I never did see you two together."

"I knew you'd figure it sometime." Dawn smiles.

"I got a question."

"What is it?"

"Aren't you kind of young to be a Queen?"

Meanwhile in Tara's room, Tara is grabbing some of magical items and putting them into a bag. She then hears someone coming over to her door. They smash the door open and Tara turns around.

"The Queen's seer," says the lead of the dark warriors, Adam. "What a pleasant surprise. Take her. Don't rough her up too much boys."

As the dark warriors get closer to Tara, Giles comes out of no where and stands in front Tara to protect her from the warriors.

"Well, well, well," says Adam walking over to him. "We meet again Giles."

"You know him?" ask Tara to Giles.

"He was my student," replies Giles with his sword up.

"Bet you didn't see that seer," says Adam looking at Tara. "Master against student. Lets see who wins." Adam pulls out his sword. All the warriors stand back and the two begin to fight. Their swords clash with each other violently.

"You're pretty good old man," says Adam. "But I'm better." Adam turns and kicks Giles in the stomach. Giles pulls back and falls on the floor. Tara goes to his side.

"Giles, you're alright," ask Tara helping him up.

"Yes," replies Giles. Adam walk up to him. Giles presents himself as unable to get up.

"You didn't even put up a fight. I guess I'm going to be going with the seer." Adam is about to grab Tara when Giles plunges his sword into Adams gut. Adam drops his sword and holds the sword in his gut. He falls back then looks at Giles who gets up grabbing Adam's sword.

"Always keep your guard. You out of all people should of known better." Giles turns to Tara. "See everything is going to be alright."

"No it's not," replies Tara as she touches his shoulder. She pulls Giles to the ground with her just as Adam pulls the sword out of his gut and throws it at Giles. It misses hitting the balcony railing. Giles and Tara quickly run out to the balcony. Giles picks Tara up.

"Grab hold of that railing," says Giles.

"I don't think this such a good idea," says Tara as she tries to climb. Giles then climbs up with her.

"You're going to be fine. Just don't look down." Tara decides to follow his advice and looks up only.

"There's something I have to tell you," says Tara. Giles look back at her as they arrive to the next level's balcony.

"What?" Tara garbs hold of the rail really hard.

"I'm afraid of heights." Giles eyes widen. He climbs over the railing then extends his hand to pull her up. Then behind Giles comes Angel and he helps him pull her up. The three then head back to where the spaceship is.

The spaceship is ready to launch and everyone gets ready. Giles and Angel sit at the controls and the roof of the room opens. The spaceship shoots up into the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Earth Bound. The Queen and her remaining Jedi warriors head to a safe place away from the dark warriors. Where you may ask? You just going to have to read on.

The spaceship is soaring through the white clouds. It passes the clouds and just below them a large terrain and next to it a body of water. Angel and Giles are flying the spaceship towards the empty terrain. Giles then gives the wheel to Angel to land the ship. Angel shrugs and begins to decrease in altitude.

"By the way, I've never really landed a big ship before," says Angel. "Just thought you guys might want to know. Everyone looks at Angel wide eyed as he attempts a landing. The wheel then hit the ground making the ship bounce and as he presses the breaks the ship spins around once. It finally stops just two feet away from a pedestrian.

Everyone's heart return to their locations as Angel release the controls of the ship.

"It wasn't bad. A two point landing." Dawn walks over to Angel.

"I'd give it a 0.0 landing." They all exit the ship and are greeted by the person Angel almost trampled with the ship. Tara immediately recognizes him.

"Lorne," she says as she walks over to him and gives him a big hug. Giles sees the two and glares at the two as Dawn, Connor, and Spike walk over.

"Sugar lips," says Lorne. "I haven't seen you since the last time I visited the kingdom."

"It's been a while," replies Tara with smile.

"And you are still as beautiful as ever." Lorne then pop kisses Tara on the lips and Giles sees this.

"No, it's can't be," says Lorne when he sees Dawn.

"It's me Lorne," replies Dawn as she walks up to him.

"You are all grown up Kitten." Dawn smiles and hugs Lorne.

"Lorne this is Connor and you know everyone else."

"Nice to meet you kid." Lorne shakes Connors hand.

"Like wise," replies Connor. Lorne looks at Connor with a serious face then quickly give him smile.

"Well, come inside," says Lorne. "It's kind of hot out here and it's bad for my complexion." Lorne leads them all down some stairs. "Watch your step everybody."

They all arrive in an underground city full of life and lights.

They all enter a big palace in the center of the town and rounded up at a private conference room. Giles explains to Lorne all that happen in the kingdom.

"You were all lucky to have that ship to escape on," says Lorne.

"Not all of us were lucky," says Dawn a monotone voice. She looks at Connor who bows his head.

"I think it would be better if we stay low," says Giles. "Don't want to risk anything at all." They all agree on that. Tara looks at Giles and he doesn't look at her.

"Well, then," says Lorne putting his hand on Tara's shoulder. "My attendants will show you to your rooms."

"Thank you Lorne," says Tara as she kisses him on the cheek.

"No problem sweetie." Tara then sees Giles walk out of the room before everyone else.

The hallways are enormous and they all look like ants walking through them. The order of the rooms is set with Giles' next to Tara's then Dawn's room, then Connors, next is Angel's and Spike's room.

Tara opens her door and sees Giles enter his room. He doesn't even look at her and Tara feels like he has been avoiding her since they arrive in the new city. She enters her room and begins to think what could be the problem with Giles change attitude. Tara then decides to find out and heads over to his room.

She knocks three times gently. Giles turns around and opens the door.

"Tara," says Giles.

"Mind if I come in?" ask Tara.

"Not at all," says Giles. Tara enters the room and Giles walks behind him after closing the door.

"There is something I want it to ask you?" ask Tara.

"What?"

"Are you upset with me?"

"What are you talking about?" Giles turns around facing away from Tara.

"You've been avoiding me since we got here." Giles turns back to face her. "I know we get into fights and all, but we've never avoided each other. I want to know what I did wrong?" Giles nods his head and walks over to his bed. He slumps down on it and looks up at Tara.

"Are you and Lorne involve?"

"Lorne. No. What made you think that?"

"I would I have to say the kiss on the lips."

"No, Lorne and I are close but…well I'm not his type."

"What?" Giles then understands and is relief. He takes Tara's hands and Tara closes her eyes. When she opens them Giles looks at her. "What did you see?" Tara lets go of Giles' hand and walks away from him. Giles goes after her, garbs her, and pulls her toward him. He tucks his hands on her cheeks and quickly kisses her on her lips.

They both pull away and look at each other speechless. Tara bows her head and touches her lips.

"I shouldn't of…" says Giles sitting down on the bed.

"No," replies Tara walking up to him. Giles looks at her and she looks right back him. "Do you wanna know what I saw?" Giles nods his head. "This." Tara gets on Giles lap and starts to kiss him passionately on the lips. Giles hands wrap around her waist and she falls on top of him on the bed.

Meanwhile, Dawn and Connor are bored out of their minds being stuck in the palace. Connor walks over to Dawn and takes her hand. Dawn looks at his hand then looks at him.

"Come on lets go," says Connor pulling Dawn.

"Where are we going?" ask Dawn stopping Connor from pulling her. Connor turns to her.

"I doubt any dark warrior would find us here."

"Yeah, but we shouldn't. It's too risky."

"You're scared?"

"I'm not scared!"

"Then."

"I want to go but…"

"But what? We are not going to get hurt here. This place is the safe. Check out that club over there." Connor points out the window to a club with big bright red letters on the roof.

"I haven't out in a long time." Dawn turns to Connor.

"Guess it's about time." Connor extends his hand to her and Dawn quickly gives her hand to him. The two sneak out of the palace and into the city streets. They arrive at the club they saw from the palace and enter it.

It's rowdy club fill with various of people dancing and drinking. The two head over to the to the bar and sit down. The bar tender walks over to them with a name tag that said Willy.

"Hey, Willy," says Connor looking at his name tag. "She'll have a strawberry daiquiri without alcohol and I'll have a pina colada with.." Dawn stares at Connor. "I mean non-alcoholic." Dawn laughs.

"How did you know I like strawberry daiquiri's?" ask Dawn.

"You look like a strawberry daiquiri type," replies Connor with a smile. Dawn gives Connor a smile as the two drinks arrive. They then move to a table. "Want my cherry?"

"Sure," replies Dawn. Connor then places the cherry in Dawn's mouth. She blushes a little. "Want my strawberry?"

"Why not." Dawn puts the strawberry in Connor's mouth he takes a bite of it. The two laugh.

Meanwhile, in Giles room Tara lifts her head from Giles chest and looks up at him. Tara then wraps the blankets around her body and gets up. She walks over to the other side of the bed and sits down next to him.

"I have confession," says Tara.

"What? You have a crush on me," says Giles with a smile.

"Well, yeah that and umm…when a seer," says Tara unable to get out what she wants to say. "They say that seers aren't suppose to have romantic relationships because if they do then they would lose their gift."

"Why didn't you tell me this before? Tara I'm…"

"I don't really believe in that. I least I hope it's not true, but I don't regret this."

"It's the same with the Jedi, but I've already broken that promise before." Tara looks at him surprise that he had already been with another woman. Giles gets up and puts some clothes on. "It's the reason why I'm so over protected of Dawn. Not because the King and Queen told me to but because…"

"You think she's your daughter." Giles turns to Tara as he puts on his shirt. "Dawn's your daughter."

"Is she?"

"You don't know."

"No." Tara grabs her dress and gets dress. Giles looks away.

"Give me your hand."

"No. I don't want you to see that."

"You want to know. This can prove that still have my gift." Giles gives her his hand and she has a vision.

Then someone knocks at the door. Giles gets it and sees Lorne with a smile on his face.

"Sorry if I've interrupted your ah meeting but Dawn and Connor are missing," says Lorne.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Dawn and Connor are in a lot of trouble. (First part is Tara's vision of the past.)

"Joyce is he here?" ask the King, Hank. Giles walks over to Hank's bed side. Joyce leaves the two alone.

"I'm right here," says Giles.

"Rupert," says Hank as he coughs. "You have been my best friend for many years and I trust you with anything."

"You're not making sense," says Giles.

"You must do me this favor."

"Anything."

"I'm not going to be around for long and I haven't conceived an heir to take over my Kingdom."

"Hank, you are going to be okay. You'll have time for this."

"No I won't. Look this is a dieing mans last wish. Promise me you'll fulfill it?" Giles nods his head. "I want you to conceive an heir for me with my wife."

"What?"

"I have a room where you two…"

"Hank I won't do this and I can't do this."

"I know it would be breaking the oath you took as a Jedi, but I'm in desperation asking you to break it. I'm not in any condition to do this now and time is not on my side."

"You're wife…Joyce. She'll not go for this."

"I'll talk to her. I know she'll understand the circumstances that we are in."

"This is not going to end out well."

"Yes it will. It must be done right a way to make sure to convince the people that the child is mine. He or she will rule and everything will be fine. Trust me."

"I don't know."

"Don't worry. You're Jedi, aren't you suppose to be optimistic."

"Maybe, but in some cases I cannot be so positive." Giles then exit's the room and tells Joyce, who is walking up, to the door to enter. "He wants to speak to you." Giles watches as Joyce nods and enters the room.

"What is sweet heart?" Joyce sits on his bed side.

"I want to ask you something. You must accept it all cause."

"Hank what is it?"

"I've not fulfilled my duties as King to produce an heir and so ask of you to conceive an heir with Rupert." Joyce's eyes widen.

"I can't. Hank you're going to…" Hank puts his finger over Joyce's lips.

"It's my dieing wish. Besides what better man then Jedi Knight." They laugh a little and Hank kisses Joyce's hand. Joyce then exit's the room and sees Giles. Giles takes a deep breath as Joyce walks over to him. Their eyes meet and the two walk down the hallway towards a hidden room that King had told Giles about.

The room has a big bed that takes over most of the room. They turn to each as Giles close the door and walks over to the bed. They begin to kiss and lay on the bed. Joyce then stops and is unable to continue. She leaves the room.

Later that night, someone enters Giles room. Giles sees that it's Joyce. She climbs into bed with him and they make love. (out of Tara's vision.)

Dawn and Connor are at the bar finishing up their drinks when a really good song comes on and Connor takes Dawn out on the dance floor. The two are having fun until a blonde guy interrupts their dance and pushes Connor aside.

"Hey, I was dancing with him," says Dawn.

"Now you're dancing with me," says the guy as he grabs Dawn.

"Excuse me buddy," says Connor tapping the guy on shoulder. He turns to Connor and Connor takes him out with one punch. The guy falls to the ground and everyone stops what they are doing to see the display.

Connor grabs Dawn's hand and gets her out of the club. They both run outside and bump into a man. They look up and notice that it's Giles with a very serious look on his face.

They all return to the palace. None of them say a word to each other as they enter the main room. Tara and Lorne are there hoping that Giles won't go ballistic on them.

"Go to your rooms," says Giles. "The both of you." With their heads low they both head to their room silently.

"Giles be reasonable," says Tara. "I'm sure when you were young you snuck out without mentioning to anyone."

"Yes, but this is different," says Giles turning to Tara. "I wasn't the ruler of a kingdom."

Giles heads to Dawn's room. He knocks first and Dawn opens the door. Giles enters the room and Dawn sits down on her bed.

"Giles I'm sorry," says Dawn not letting Giles speak. "I know what I did was wrong and I promise you that I wouldn't leave the palace. Please don't blame Connor for this. He had nothing to do with and I know that you were going to blame him for this so that's why I'm saying this. We came back fine and unharmed. That's what really counts and at least I wasn't alone. So you should be thanking Connor." Dawn becomes silent as Giles walks over to her.

"Dawn next time you want to go out, ask," says Giles. Dawn is confuse and surprise that Giles didn't have a long speech for her.

"That's it?"

"What else do you want me say?"

"I was expecting overreaction. Dad stuff." Giles looks at Dawn.

"Dad stuff?"

"Giles you've been there for like forever." Dawn gets up from her bed and walks over to Giles. "You've been more my dad than my real dad." Giles bows his head and smiles.

"I do my best."

"I have to say this. I'm sorry for hitting you in the…well you know."

"Oh, it's quite alright…actually not really." They both laugh.

"You know me. I kind of can handle myself too well."

"Yes indeed. Too well." Dawn goes up to Giles and hugs him. Giles is surprise by her show of affections. She then kisses him on the cheek.

Giles exits Dawn's room and heads over to his room. Tara then enters Dawn's room.

"He wasn't too hard on you was he?" ask Tara.

"Surprisingly not," replies Dawn.

"Really," says Tara.

"Yeah. So, what's up with you and Giles?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's kind of been avoiding you since we got here."

"It's nothing. He just…"

"Was jealous that you might have a thing for Lorne."

"How did you…hey, I thought I was suppose to be the psychic here."

"It's kind of obvious, but I do learn from the best." They hug.

"I'm going to got talk to him."

"Good idea."

Tara heads into Giles' room and walks up to him.

"Weren't we rudely interrupted," says Tara. Giles gives her smile. "I'm glad you weren't too hard on Dawn."

"She came back safe. That's most important," says Giles. Tara walks over to Giles and bows her head.

"She's you're daughter," says Tara. Giles looks at Tara. "I really didn't need to see all that graphic stuff but…I think that it's obvious. She's so much like you."

"This means you still have you gift," says Giles grabbing Tara's hands.

"Rules are meant to be broken." Giles caresses her face and kisses her on the lips.

Meanwhile, Dawn decides to go to Connor's room to find if Giles hasn't killed him or anything. She knocks at his door but no one answers.

"Connor," Dawn calls as she opens the door, which is unlock. "Are you here?" Dawn walks into the room and hears water running. She follows the sound and knocks on the bathroom door. The door opens when she knocks on it and she sees Connor step out of the shower.

"Oops. I didn't see anything." Dawn quickly closes the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Dawn and Connor get a closer and we'll get to meet some very interesting Jedi Knights.

Dawn is in shock for little bit and walks over to the door. Connor comes out wrap in a towel.

"Dawn, wait," says Connor. Dawn stops at the door.

"I'm so sorry," says Dawn. "I didn't mean to…I mean it wasn't my intentions to…" Dawn turns around with her eyes covered with her hands.

"You can put your hands down."

"I…" Dawn lowers her hands. "Wanted to know if you were okay. Make sure that Giles didn't kill you and all."

"He would have killed me?"  
"Maybe, he was acting kind of weird. I kind thought that he was a little psychopathic."

"Oh." Connor nods his head. "Well, it's a good thing I was showering." They laugh. "Thanks for your concern."

"Well, I better go. I've probably over stayed my welcome, so I'm going to go." Dawn backs up to the door.

"Dawn."

"Again really sorry. I'll knock much harder next time."

"Dawn." Connor walks up to her and he kisses her on the lips. Dawn smiles when Connor releases her lips.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Know what I want."

"I don't know."

"Are you psychic?"

"No, not that I know of." Dawn smiles then kisses Connor on the cheek. She gets up and walks over to the door.

"Goodnight Connor."

"Goodnight."

In the middle of the night Connor stirs on his bed. Its like he's having a horrible nightmare and he is feeling everything that is occurring in the nightmare. The nightmare is epidemic because Tara too has the same nightmare.

The next morning, they all ate breakfast together in the dinning room. Dawn and Connor are sitting in front of each other and playing footsy underneath the table.

"Well, our town is well hidden from the above world but we too have Jedi Knights protecting our territories," says Lorne at the head of the table.

"Really," says Giles. "I hadn't known that some were station here."

"Yes, you know him," says Lorne to Angel. "Riley Finn."

"Yeah, he was my last apprentice before Spike," says Angel. "It's been a while since I've seen him."

"Well, you should meet with him and any other Jedi's. Let me know their level of skills," says Giles. "It will be for our benefit to have Jedi's protecting Dawn."

"Sure," says Lorne. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to kitten here." Lorne looks at Dawn then Connor smiles at Dawn.

"Then it's done," says Giles getting up from the table. "I'll be in my room if any one needs me." Giles looks at Tara and gives her a smile.

"I'll be in my room," says Tara. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Really," says Lorne concern. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"More like nightmare." Connor looks up and turns his gaze to Lorne.

"Well, what was it about?"

"It was horrible. Darkness took over the whole planet." They all look at Tara. "There was no one left but the dark warriors."

"Didn't you say before that we had some kind of chance?" ask Angel.

"I did, but things have change," says Tara.

"What has change?" ask Dawn.

"I don't know."

"We'll deal with this matter later," says Giles going over to Tara. "You should get some rest." Tara gets up and Giles leads her to her room.

"Did you have a dream Lorne?" ask Dawn.

"Nope," replies Lorne watching Giles and Tara walk out of the room.

"Well, we better meet these Jedi's," says Angel as he gets up. "Connor we'll be training later."  
"Sure," replies Connor.  
"We'll be in the garden's," says Dawn.

"Right, follow me," says Lorne as he leads Angel and Spike down a long corridor. They enter a big room where they see three fighters, all Jedi's, fighting. It's a one against two battle. Angel and Spike are impress with their skills and wait until they finish their fight.

The single dueler falls on the ground and the two others point their swords at the fighter on the floor. The one on the floor takes off his mask and reveals that he is Riley Finn. The other two take their masks off and reveal that they are girls.

One of the girls helps Riley up and Riley walks over to Lorne, Angel and Spike.

"Angel," says Riley when he recognizes him. "It's been a long time." Riley walks up to him and shakes his hand.

"This is my new apprentice Spike," says Angel introducing Spike to Riley. Riley shakes Spike's hand.

"These ladies over here are my apprentices," says Riley. The two girls walk over and greet Spike and Angel.

"Hi," says the first one. "I'm Faith."

"I'm Cordelia," says the second one.

"What's brings you down here?" ask Riley.

"There was an attack on the Kingdom and the Queen," replies Angel.

"I didn't know about that," says Riley. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah," Angel replies. "We got here yesterday."

"Wow royalty in our place," says Faith. "The only royalty I know is Cordelia."

"Funny Faith," says Cordy.

"Don't pay any attention to her princess," says Lorne comforting Cordy.

"Giles is going to be thrill about girls being Jedi's," says Angel.

"Why?" ask Faith. "Doesn't think girls can handle themselves."

"Oh, he knows they can but this has never been thought of," says Angel.

"Yeah, and he has denied the Queen to train as Jedi tons of times," says Spike. "That's probably the primary reason."

"The Queen. What's her age?" ask Cordy.

"She's sixteen," replies Spike. "Same as me."

"We can teach her if she wishes," says Cordy. "I've been searching a for an apprentice."

"I don't think Giles would like that," says Angel.

"He doesn't have to know," says Spike.

Meanwhile in Giles room, Tara is sitting down on his bed. Giles walks over to her and kneels beside her. He touches her face and looks into her eyes.

"This nightmare is a vision isn't it?" says Giles. Tara nods her head. "What if you were wrong about Connor?"

"I'm not," says Tara. "He will help us."

"In what way will he help us?" ask Giles.

"He'd keep Dawn safe," replies Tara.

"I'm the one that suppose to keep her safe." Giles gets up. "She's my…my daughter."

"I know."

"Is there something you're not telling me that I should know?"

"No. I've told you all I know. I would never keep a secret from you Giles."

Later, in the gardens of the palace, Connor and Dawn walk around. Connor takes Dawn's hand and leads over to a fountain.

"Wanna make a wish?" ask Connor.

"Sure," says Dawn. Connor takes two coins and hands one to Dawn. "Hey, that's my dad." Dawn points at the coins. Her father's face is imprinted on the coins.

"Really," says Connor analyzing the coin. "Doesn't look anything like you."

"That's cause I got a lot from my mom."

"Your mom must have been pretty." Dawn blushes at the comment as Connor tosses his coin in. She then tosses hers in and closes her eyes. Connor looks into Dawns blue eyes and is about to kiss her when someone interrupts them.

"Connor," calls Lorne as he walks over to them. "Angel and Spike are waiting for your training."

"Oh," says Connor. "Thanks." Connor heads inside to find Angel and Spike. Lorne stays with Dawn.

"So, kitten," says Lorne with a big smile. "We haven't had a chance to talk since you got here."

"Gosh, we haven't," says Dawn.

"So you and Connor are pretty close?"

"Hardly. We just met actually."

"Seem kind of closer than friends. Dawny you can't fool Lorne." Dawn smiles.

"I know."

"This is just a suggestion. There is darkness in him. Ever since I shook his hand I've felt this darkness."

"That's impossible Lorne. He's the one that's going to help us stop the dark forces. Tara said so."

"Is that so."

"Yes. That's why we are training him to be Jedi."

"Maybe it's my mind playing tricks on me, but you know that I'm never wrong about this. I trust Tara on this. I just want you to keep an open mind and an open eye on him."

"I will."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Earth Bound. Trust is the hardest thing to do at times. Can Dawn trust her judgment and follow what her heart is saying?

Connor arrives at the training room and sees Angel fighting with an unknown person. He walks inside and sees Spike leaning against the wall watching next to Riley and Faith.

"Hey, kid," says Spike walking up to him.

"Hey," says Connor. "Whoa, that guy fighting with Angel is really good."

"Is this the newbie," says Riley extending his hand to Connor.

"Yeah," replies Spike.

"Names Connor," says Connor shaking his hand.

"You will be training with Faith and Cordelia," says Riley pointing at the girl next to him and the person fighting Angel.

"That's a girl?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have a problem with girls?" ask Faith pulling out her swords and facing Connor.

"Not at all," replies Connor. "Just never seen a girl fight that good."

"Right." Faith tosses the second sword to Connor and he catches it. "Lets see how good you are?"

"Recommendation," says Riley whispering into Connor's ear quickly. "Don't go easy on her. She'll get mad." The two move into the middle of the room and start to fence.

A couple minutes later, Dawn enters the training room. She walks over to Spike and Spike introduces Riley to her.

"Kind of young for a Queen," says Riley.

"I get that a lot," says Dawn with a smile. Spike looks at Dawn and smiles at her.

Connor still fighting, sees Spike lead Dawn to a bench near by and sits really close to her. Dawn starts to feel a little cold and Spike takes off his jacket and puts it on her. He then rubs her arm softly to try to keep her warm. Connor then puts his attention onto Dawn and Faith accidentally scratches Connor's shoulder.

"Oh, sorry," says Faith pulling back. Connor covers his wound and everyone looks at him. Dawn walks over to him.

"Are you okay?" ask Dawn.

"I'm fine," says Connor in a harsh tone. Dawn backs away as Connor moves to the other side of the room.

"Faith you gotta be careful," says Riley.

"I was," says Faith. "He wasn't."

Later that day, Faith and Cordelia take a walk with Dawn. The begin to tell her about them training her to be Jedi just like them.

"I never know that girls could join the force," says Dawn.

"Anyone can," says Faith. "Just as usual men hog all the authorities."

"So you guys are willing to train me?"

"Yeah," says Cordy. "It will be fun to finally train another girl. Not many girls really want to join the force."

"Well, that's cause it's only for special people like us," says Faith.

"Wow, I'm touched," says Cordy. "You actually said something nice about me."

"Must be a full moon tonight," says Faith with a laugh.

"This is great," says Dawn. "But Giles is not going to like it."

"I'm dying to meet this Giles guy you all keep talking about," says Faith. "I mean is he mean and big and scary?"

"No."  
"Then why are you all so scared of him?"

"He's one of the remaining first Jedi's."

"Really, wow. He's gotta be like old."

"He's not that old. At least I don't think he is."

"Is he still good with the fighting?" ask Cordy.

"Yeah, but I can…" Dawn sees Giles walking over to the three. "Hi Giles." Dawn gives him a smile.

"Good afternoon," says Giles.

"Oh, these are Riley's apprentices," says Dawn. "Cordelia and Faith."

"Oh, well. Nice to meet you," says Giles as he shakes there hands. He then leans over to Dawn. "Don't get any ideas." Giles then smiles at the girls and heads down the hallway.

"You're right, he's not that old," says Cordelia.

"He's hot," says Faith as she watches Giles walk down the hallway. Cordy and Dawn start to laugh.

Later that day, Dawn knocks at Connor's bedroom door. He doesn't answer. She raises her hand to knock again, but stops. Dawn puts her hand on the door and rest her head on it.

On the other side Connor is staring at the door and walks over to it. He then puts his hand on the door and rest his head on it.

"Dawn," calls Tara from the hall way. Dawn turns around quickly to Tara. "Connor is not in?"

"No," replies Dawn with smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," says Tara. "Gi…I got some good sleep."

"That's good."

"Yeah." The two stand in front of Connor's door both feeling very uncomfortable. "Hungry?"

"Famish." The girls headed to the dinning hall to grab some grub.

Meanwhile at the palace that got invaded by the dark forces, the leader is sitting on the Queen's throne. His servants bring in Warren that they found in the dudgeon.

"Master it's so good to see you," says Warren.

"Silence," says Adam. "I thought that we would surprise them. We did. A little, until I found out that not the seer but a boy who saw you in the market place talking to one of my servants."

"I'm sorry master but I did whatever possible to keep this attack a secret. I had no idea I was being watched."

"Make sure that doesn't happen again."

"Oh, yes master I promise that I…" Adam pulls his sword out and slices Warren's head off. His head rolls down the steps of the throne.

"I promise you that it won't." Adam gives a sinister smile. "Well, then. Lets go find this boy that gave us away." The servants clean up the mess of Warren's body and head.

"Heads roll, heads roll," says a girl from a distance with dark hair. Adam stands up. "I like when they roll like moth balls from a old table." She begins to laugh strangely.

"Sorry I didn't call you in," says Adam as he walks over to her. "I know how like beheadings. Next time you can do it. Especially to that boy."

"He's a bad boy. He'll get his just deserts."

"That's right dear sister. He will. They will. Once I find them." The two start to walk out of the throne room. "Tell me, what can we do about that?"

"They're hiding. We cannot see but my dolly says they can be uncovered." The girl faces Adam and claps her hands together. "Their time is up."

"That is very good news."

About a week later, Connor has been avoiding Dawn and really working on his training to be a Jedi. He would train with Riley, Angel and Faith who were the most advanced. Sometimes Giles would come around and take on Connor.

"You are getting pretty good," says Giles after their fencing.

"Thanks," says Connor wiping his forehead.

"I'm sorry I doubted you in the beginning."

"It's fine."

While Faith would be helping Riley and Angel train Connor, Cordelia would train Dawn. They were private lessons that only the girls and Riley knew about. Dawn was getting stronger and her fencing could possibly be better than Giles'.

"Are you sure you weren't trained before?" ask Cordy as they fence in Dawn's room.

"Okay, so I did study Giles when he fought," says Dawn. "Sometimes he would show me move or too. Tara too did some training."

"Who's that?" ask Cordy.

"She's my best friend."

"Oh." The two stop for while and take five. "So, what do you know about this Angel guy?"

"You like Angel?"

"He's a very attractive man."

"I agree."

"I know that Jedi's aren't suppose to have relationships. It's against all rules of…"

"Rules are meant to be broken. Aren't we breaking a rule now?"

"Yeah." Cordy smiles. "But I wouldn't know what to say to him. I've never really been with a guy unless I was kicking his ass or talking his ear off."

"Angel's a good listener and he likes people who know how to handle themselves."

"I wouldn't know where to begin?"

"Just start off saying hi, wants some coffee. Something like that."

"I can't believe I'm asking someone way younger than me, well not that younger than me, about how do ask a guy out. So who are you interested in?"

"Someone who seems to be avoiding for weeks and I don't understand why? I don't know what I did wrong or how I pissed him off?"

"It's Connor right."

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should wait and see if he comes to you. I think that's a good idea."

"I think so."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Earth Bound. Dawn follows Cordy's advice. People could do me favor and review. I like to know what you guys think. Thanks!

Tara lays her head on Giles' chest as Giles rubs her arm. He looks down at her and kisses the top of her head.

"When are we going to tell everyone?" ask Tara looking up at him.

"Soon," replies Giles.

"We should make it an official rule that Jedi's have the right have normal lives including having someone to love."

"Yes, we'll it just like that." Tara laughs and pulls herself up and kisses Giles on the lips. She pulls the blanket to cover her.

"Maybe we can write a book. Is there a book on Jedi stuff. You know like all the rules."

"A hand book."

"Right. We need to get those books and cross the part where it says Jedi's cannot have romantic relationship with anyone."

"Or forget about that and let me be the exception." Giles grabs Tara by the waist and pulls her closer to him.

"I could live with that." Tara smiles and they begin to kiss.

"Excuse me Giles. Don't mean to interrupt but I just got a…oh sweet mother of pearl. "

"Lorne!" Giles and Tara say at the same time when they see Lorne at the door way.

"Don't you knock," says Giles.

"Yeah, usually but this is important," says Lorne as he walks over to Giles with a note. Giles takes it and opens it.

"It's Wesley," says Giles. "He says he and many of the servants from the palace that heard the emergency warning are all safe in a refuge about twenty miles from the palace. He says that they saw the dark warriors leave the palace heading north." Giles looks at Lorne.

"North," says Tara. "They're heading here."

"It's impossible," says Lorne. "They won't find us. The only people that know where this place is live here and you guys of course."

"So, we're going to be okay, right?" Giles caresses Tara's face and nods his head.

"Yes." Lorne coughs. "Um."

"So you two kids together," says Lorne. Tara and Giles look at Lorne.

Meanwhile in Dawn's room, Dawn walks back and forth. She stops and looks at her door. Then heads to it and towards the training room. She peaks in and sees Connor fencing with Angel in the other side of the room. At the other side fencing with Cordy is Spike. Dawn runs over to the two and pulls them outside.

"What's up?" ask Spike.

"I need you're help," says Dawn to Spike. "And I need your suit." Cordy looks at her then she looks at her fencing suit.

A couple minutes later Spike reenters the room with Dawn in Cordy's fencing suit. Spike and Dawn get in position to pretend that they are fencing.

"What do I say?" ask Spike.

"Anything to switch partners," says Dawn.

"Hey, um Angel," says Spike. Angel and Connor stop fencing and look towards Spike and 'Cordy'. "I want show Cordy here how you do that move you were trying teach me before. I can't get it right. Think you can show it to me. Cordy will fence with Connor for a while." 'Cordy' nods her head and heads over to Connor.

"Ready," says Connor. They start to fence and a tired Connor incredibly impress with 'Cordy's movements.

"Spike I taught you that like a thousand times. You should know it…" says Angel.

"Yeah, I know it," says Spike.

"What?" Angel looks at what Spike is looking at. He then notices something different about Cordy. "Spike that's not Cordelia."

"Nope, its not."  
"That's not Faith either."

"Guess again."

"Dawn," says Angel in a whisper.

"Yep."

"What? Why is she…wow. She's pretty good."

"Yeah, she is."

"Got a lot of Giles' movements in her."

"He trained her before Cordy."

"Cordy's training her."

"Yeah, done a pretty good job. Hey, I think we better leave."

"Are you sure she can…"

"Come on." Spike puts his arm around Angel and pulls him out of the training room.

Still fencing, Connor seems to notice that 'Cordy' is getting really rough as she leads him to a wall. Connor attempts to out wit her and pushes her back.

"If I didn't know any better your skill look like if you were trained by Giles," says Connor.

'Cordy' hits his sword hard and it falls on the ground. Connor swiftly maneuvers himself away from her sword and rolls over to his sword on the ground. He quickly get up and faces her.

"That was really good."

"Thanks."

"Check out this move." Connor pushes her with his sword back then grabs her hand and turns her around. He then makes her drop her sword. 'Cordy' then elbows him in the nose and gets away from him then she turns around and kicks him knocking down on the ground. Connor laid on the floor motionless.

"Connor," says 'Cordy'. He doesn't reply. "Oh my gosh Connor are you okay?" She tales off her mask.

"That really hurt Cordy," says Connor grabbing his nose. He then opens his eyes and sees Dawn over him in Cordy's fencing suit. His eyes widen and his hand drops down.

"I'm so sorry," says Dawn. "Did I break it?"

"Dawn?"

"Surprise." Dawn helps Connor up and the two sit down on a bench.

"Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

"Cordelia. She was giving me private lessons. I'm going to be Jedi like you."

"And Giles?"

"Doesn't know."

"Wow. I was going to ask if I hurt you but that's not the case her." The two laugh. "Why did you do this?"

"Because you were avoiding for the last couple of weeks. I don't know what I did wrong and I took my anger out on you. I tend to do that. Just ask Giles."

"I see. Dawn, the reason why I was avoiding you is because I was jealous."

"Of what?"

"You and Spike."

"Spike."

"Yeah, he's known you more than I have. I thought you were into him."

"No, I'm not. I mean don't get me wrong he's cute and all but there's nothing between us. We're more like brother like brother and sister."

"That's a relief."

"I beat up guys I like. Well, except for Giles. He's just annoying at times and that's why I beat him up." Connor laughs. Dawn then starts to wipe blood from Connor's nose. She lifts his chin up with her left hand. Connor caresses her right cheek with his hand and it makes her smile. He then moves in and places a kiss on Dawn's lips.

"Oops, there I go again," says Lorne. "Sorry for the intrusion Kitten." Dawn pulls away from Connor and they both turn to Lorne.

"What is it Lorne?" ask Dawn.

"Giles has ordered an emergency meeting."

"Why? What's going on?"

"We've receive a notice that the dark warriors have evacuated your kingdom and that they're heading north, here."

"How could they find us?" ask Connor.

"Yes, that's what I keep telling everyone. It's not possible for them to find us. Not many people know where we are. We're going to be fine."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Earth Bound. A surprising event happens when and a big battle makes Jedi. Reviews please and I don't mind for some ideas that pop up in your heads. I love getting them so give me a holler. LOL.

"Tell him we'll be there in a little bit," says Dawn. Lorne nods his head. "I have to change my clothes." Lorne then heads out of the training room.

Dawn and Connor enter Dawn's room and she heads over to her closet. She pulls out a dark maroon dress with a pair of black boats.

"Nice room," says Connor looking at her king size bed.

"It's that all you can say?" ask Dawn.

"That's about it."

"Can you help me take this suit off?" Dawn turns her back to Connor. Connor then unzips the fencing suit. "I'll be out in a second." She heads over to the bathroom to change.

"I gotta a question."

"What?"

"Why does Lorne call you kitten?" Dawn laughs and exit's the bathroom as she zips her boat up.

"He's got nicknames for everyone. The way I got mine was when I was born. I've known Lorne all my life. He was there at my birth and I came early than expected. I was really small with very little hair."

"I'm sure you were cute." Dawn blushes.

"I guess Lorne thought so. He said I look like kitten and the name stuck."

"So why does he call Tara Sugar lips?"

"I've no idea."

They head to the main room and see everyone has already gathered there. Dawn sits down at the head of the table and Connor sits next to her.

"As you all know that the dark warriors are heading our way, but we believe that they will not find us," says Giles. "But we should be prepared at all cause if they do."  
"Yes, there's an underground tunnel that leads into the next town. It's perfect escape route for the people of the city," says Lorne.

"We'll only use that as a last resort but the citizens should be evacuated," says Dawn as she stands up. She looks at Spike and Angel. "How many warriors were there at the last battle you fought with them?"

"I say about a dozen," replies Angel.

"Give or take a dozen more," says Spike.

"How many did you take down?"

"Not enough to weaken their army," says Angel.

"We need to have an advantage. The last time they surprised us and we are not falling for that again. We have sources. What are they?"

"Um, well kit…I mean your highness. Weapons up the wazoo. This is Riley's department," says Lorne.

"Yeah, each of our Jedi's should be able to carry three each," says Riley. "Other civilians can carry smaller weapons if needed for any type of protection, which we hope won't be necessary."

"Good," says Dawn. "Jedi's knights front force eight."

"Eight," says Giles. "You mean seven." Dawn turns to Giles.

"I meant eight. I'm including myself in that."

"You can't possibly…You are not going out there to battle."

"I've been training. I can do this."

"No you can't. Who has been training you?" Giles looks at Riley, Faith, Cordy, Angel, Spike and Connor who all look away.

"I'm not at liberty to reveal who, but lets just get one thing straight. What I says goes. So deal with it." Everyone remains silent for a while. Dawn then turns her attention to Lorne. "Make sure that I'm inform the minute that the dark warriors touch above ground."

"Yes mam," replies Lorne. Dawn exit's the room. The others leave except Tara and Giles.

"Giles don't be mad at her," says Tara.

"You knew she was training?"

"I… she didn't tell me but I knew she up to something. I didn't know what, but you and I know that she would make an incredible Jedi."

"I don't want her to get hurt," says Giles. He turns to Tara and she holds his hands. "She's my daughter."

"I know. I promise you that she'll be okay."

"Did you get a vision?"

"No. But I just know."

"Dawn," Connor calls as he catches up to her in the hall way. She turns around.

"What?" ask Dawn.

"You were, wow," says Connor with smile.

"Thanks. It's like your favorite word." They laugh.

"You're a born leader. I mean I could never command like that."

"I'm sure you can. I've made important decisions since I was twelve. I guess it comes easy to me."

"I'm pretty impress again. Though I thought you were a little rough on Giles."

"I know." Dawn bows her head. "But he treats me like a child, a glass vase that's just about to fall and break and I'm not. I can handle myself. I want to be out there experiencing it."

"He just wants you to be safe it all and I agree with him." Connor grabs Dawn's hands. She looks down. "I want you to be safe too."

Meanwhile, Angel is heading to his room when is stopped by Cordelia.

"Hi," says Cordy.

"Hi," says Angel turning towards.

"I have something to tell you?"

"What is it?"

"I know that we're not suppose to…"

"What are you trying to say Cordelia?"

"You know. I just got one way of saying this in which I hope you'll understand."

"What…" Cordy grabs him and kisses him on the lips. Angel is surprise at first, but goes with it. She releases his lips and they both look at each other.

"Well, I like you too." Angel caresses Cordy's cheek and kisses her back. Angel pushes her lightly against his room door. Cordy then with her hand searches for the door knob and they enter Angel's room. He then closes the door as they go inside.

Later that evening the watchers from up above spot the army of the dark warriors about a mile away. The warning is sent down to the city.

Lorne runs down the hall way and catches Dawn about to enter her room.

"They're here," says Lorne out of breath. "I've already got the evacuation on the way."

"Aright, we better get everything ready," says Dawn. Dawn is about to go when Connor pulls her back.

"Be careful," says Connor in a concern tone.

"I will." Dawn pop kisses Connor on the lips and follows Lorne.

The dark warriors enter the desolated city lead by Adam. All the citizens have been evacuated into the palace by Dawn's orders.

"Something is up," says Adam. The army stops in the middle of the city. "There is no one here."

"The palace gates are open," says one of his warriors.

"They want us to go in," says Adam. "They think that they can set a trap for me."

"This is going to be a piece of cake," says one of his warriors.

The army heads into the palace. They pass the gates and charge into the yards of the palace with their weapons.

Inside everyone gets ready to pull off an attack. Lorne already has got all the citizen into the underground tunnel. Faith and Riley are ready to close the door as the last citizen gets in. Tara comes over to them.

"They're here," says Tara.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Earth Bound. And the battle continues. This is a long chapter. Hope ya like.

"You should you get in with the rest," says Lorne.

"No," says Tara. "I won't go." Riley and Faith look at each other.

Meanwhile, the dark warriors enter the palace main room. They don't see anything as they all walk into the middle of the room. Adam enters last and looks around.

"Now," says someone from the second floor. Suddenly, the rug from underneath half of the dark warriors snatches them from the ground and pulls them up. Adam and the rest of the warriors watch as the rug lifts their fellow warriors up.

"That was smart," says Adam. "Upstairs, find them. Remember the old man is mine." The rest of the warriors head up the stairs.

In the hallway on the second floor waiting from both sides of the stairs is six of the eight front from Dawn's plan. Connor, Angel and Spike are on the left wing of the palace and Giles, Dawn and Cordy are on the right wing. The warriors came into both wings full force and the six are ready for them.

From the first floor, Adam can hear his warriors battle and see them fall from the second floor unto the first floor. He looks up and sees the contraption that was made to capture half his warriors with a big rug hanging from the ceiling.

"Very impressive," says Adam. "But I don't really care for them anymore." Adam snaps his fingers and it sets the rug on fire with his warriors in it.

On the second floor, Connor sees Adam burn the rug hanging from the ceiling. He then return his mind to fighting and runs a sword through one of the last warriors.

"He's coming," says Connor.

"How do you know?" ask Angel. Connor points at the stairs and they see Adam walking up the stairs. "Oh." The three run to other wing and see them killing one the last warriors.

"They're all gone," says Connor. "I saw him burn the rug with the snap of his finger."

Giles sees Adam walk over to them. Everyone turns around to see him stop. Adam looks at each one of them.

"I'm surprised that you were able to defeat my army," says Adam. "Don't worry. I have more where they came from."

"Dawn leave now," says Giles.

"Oh no let her stay," says Adam. "I like to tango with her too." Giles glares at him then turns his eyes to Connor and gives him a sign. Connor pulls Dawn away from the battle.

She struggles a little but Connor was able to pull her away.

"Cordelia give me your sword," says Angel.

"Why?" she ask as she hands it to him.

"And go." Cordy heads down the hall way.

"Such brave men we have here," says Adam. "Willing to fight for their women." Adam nods his head. "Hey, Giles where is that hot blonde. You know the seer. I'd like to see her again." Giles gets angry and charges. The two start fighting. Angel and Spike join in the battle.

Dawn, Connor and Cordy arrive to where Tara and the others are. Tara is relived that Dawn is out of harms way. She quickly takes her into her arms and then she has a vision. Dawn recognizes Tara's movement when she gets one of her visions.

"What is it?" ask Dawn looking at Tara. Tara opens her eyes and bows her head. Tears start to appear in her eyes. Dawn's eyes widen as if she knew what Tara had seen. She then runs toward the fight.

"Dawn wait!" calls Connor who runs after her.

Lorne grabs hold of Tara who begins to sob on his shoulder. Riley runs after Connor.

"Keep everyone here Faith," says Riley. Faith nods her head.

Back at the battle, Spike and Angel have been toss, slash and beaten badly. From the floor the two see Giles, as badly beaten as they are, still fighting Adam who has barely broken a sweat. Adam kicks Giles in the gut and he falls unto the ground dropping his sword in the process.

"You don't have the strength to beat me old man," says Adam. "See you in your other life…" Adam is about slam his sword into Giles when suddenly a sword stops Adam's sword. It pushes Adam hard away from Giles.

"Well, what a surprise," says Adam seeing who it is. "You're still alive. I knew it. You can fool me little girl."

"Want to bet," says Dawn getting in position to fight.

"You don't have the will." The two begin to fence and Dawn is carrying her own pretty well. Connor arrives as he sees Dawn fighting Adam. He also sees Spike and Angel on the ground next to him.

"You guys gotta get up," says Connor. "Dawn…"

"Is fighting…" says Angel.

"Adam," Spike finishes Angel's line. Riley arrives and is surprise to see Dawn taking on Adam.

"You're pretty good," says Adam. "So the old man has found a worthy apprentice. I don't remember the rule books that girls can join the party. Dawn then starts to hit his sword harder. Connor and Riley head over to Giles side as he tries to get up and see Dawn fighting Adam.

"Dawn!" says Giles shock to see her fighting Adam. She turns her head around and Adam slams his sword hard. Dawn's sword slips out of her hand as the hit has twisted her hand. She backs away and tries fight him by hand combat. Adam tosses his sword and fights back. He grabs her arm and turns her around.

Connor and Riley are about take Adam but they stop when he pulls a knife at Dawns throat.

"Put your weapons down," says Adam. "This was lots of fun, but I gotta run. You're highness, your smart one. What do you do now?" Connor gets angry and Riley has to pulls him back as Adam has hold of Dawn and whispers close to her ear. "Better keep that boy back or else he's going to get hurt…" Adam loosens his grip on Dawn and she pulls away from him. She then sees Giles run his sword into Adams gut. Adam falls to the ground and the his blood floods the floor.

"Giles," says Dawn as she runs over to him and hugs him. She begins to cry and so does Giles. The two hold each other for a while then she helps him up. Riley and Connor go over to the two and take Giles. Dawn stares at Adam on the floor then Spike and Angel limp over to her.

"You were amazing Dawn," says Angel as he puts his hand on her shoulder. She looks up to him.

"Yeah, almost better than me," says Spike as he puts his hand on Dawns other shoulder.

"Of course," says Dawn with a smile. "You guys need help?"

"Oh could you," says Spike. "I couldn't walk another step."

"I don't feel a thing," says Angel.

"Stop holding it in macho man," says Spike. "You know every muscle and bone on your body hurts."

"I can handle it."

"Angel I do have two shoulders," says Dawn.

"Thanks," says Angel as he leans on Dawn. The two very pained stricken Jedi's walk down the hallway with Dawn helping them both walk. "Could this be kept between us."

"Okay."

A couples weeks later, Giles finds himself back in his room at the palace where everyone has return to for a ceremony. Tara is seated by his side as he opens his eyes.

"Tara," says Giles. He takes her hand. "How long…"

"A couple of weeks," says Tara. "I took care of you."

"But do they…"

"Yes," says Tara. "They know about us. Dawn knew before anyone else. She's happy for us."

"I'm glad."

"It's a good thing you awoke today."

"Why is that?"

"Today's the ceremony."

"Ceremony?"

"Dawn's decided to award the seven warriors who fought diligently to keep her safe. She's also brought the Jedi council."

"What? They're here."

"Yes, and they have a surprise."

After Giles gets dress, Tara told him to meet her at the throne room. Giles walks over and sees that the ceremony has already begun. Riley, Faith, and Cordelia are receiving their medals for extraordinary bravery against the dark warriors and Adam. Also Connor recived a medal for his bravery.

"My most trusted and leader of our Jedi crew, Rupert Giles," says the Queen who is dress in her royal robes and garments. Giles walks over to her, kneels and bows his head in front of her. The Queen gives him a medal and as she does that she whispers something into his ear.

"Thank you." Giles nods his head.

He rises up and walks over to where the others are standing. Then the three council men of the Jedi step forward and announce that they are changing the rules for Jedi's.

"Our knight's have been secluded for a very long time. No real family, home and the other things that regular people enjoy in life. Today it is our concern for the well being of all our Knights that they receive these wondrous, yet sometimes deceiving gifts. Jedi's are now allowed to form a relation with whom ever they deem worthy."

The council write the rule down on paper and sign it to proclaim that it is true. They Jedi's are please by this.

After the ceremony, Giles takes Tara's hand and pulls her over to the hall way. She faces him and still touching his hands has no visions.

"Tara," says Giles. "Even if this rule never came to part I would still be deeply in love with you. So before the council decides to change their minds, I like to take this time to ask you to marry me?" Tara is surprise by his question.

"Yes, I'll marry you," replies Tara as she garbs hold of him and kisses him.

From the throne room door way Spike, Angel, Dawn, Connor, Lorne, Faith, Cordy and Riley peek down the hall way as the couple kiss.

A month later another ceremony takes place and this time is for Giles and Tara. These two are getting married. Tara ask Dawn to be her maid of honor and Giles ask Angel to be his best man. Ushers and brides maid are Spike, Connor, Riley, Cordy, and Faith.

"I told you sugar lips that you someday would get married," says Lorne to Tara at the altar where he is marrying them.

"I never knew that this could ever happen," says Tara. "I never knew that you're a certified priest."

"Honey, I'm a lot things," says Lorne. "It's a whole package."

"Sounds like a great package." Tara smiles at Lorne.

"Well, you're making a great package yourself." Tara blushes. Giles grabs her hand. "Well, where was I…um…Oh, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss the bride." Giles didn't have to be told twice as he kisses Tara and dips her. Everyone cheer for them and the two walk down the aisle.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Earth Bound. From this chapter up is going to episode two of Star Wars. To be continue. Join in the reading.

Six month later, the Queen had announced that they were finally free from the dark warriors. The left over warriors wondering about the earth were put into jail facilities and launched back to their planet. Still the Queen was not sure that the dark warriors were gone for good so they started up a new force of protectors.

"Your highness may I demonstrate the new weaponry for our Jedi knights," says Wesley. The Queen on her throne nods her head. Entering the throne room are the new Jedi knights decked out with the most enhance weaponry design by Wesley and his assistance, Fred. Connor is one of the Jedi's who entered the room. He smiles at the Queen and she smiles back.

"Very impressive," says the Queen. Wesley and Fred turn towards the Queen.

"It's not about looks, although they are stunning outfits," says Wesley.

"Have they been tested?" ask the Queen.

"Yes."

"I say they're pretty good," says Faith standing beside the Queen. "Can I have one of those?" Some people laugh at Faith's comment.

"It's great," says the Queen. "See that all Jedi knights are prepared and trained to use these new weapons."

"Yes, your highness," says Wesley as he bows before the Queen and heads out of the throne room.

A couple minutes later, the Queen stands near a corner in the hall way waiting for someone. Then someone approaches her and she gives this person a big smile. The Queen walks over to him and pulls him into a room near by. She then begins to kiss the person and he wraps his arms around her tightly.

"We can't keep doing this," says Connor taking a quick breathe as Dawn kisses him again. "Someone is going to find out eventually. Especially someone like Giles."

"Don't worry," replies Dawn as she pushes off her heavy royal robe. "No one will find out." Dawn continues to kiss Connor all around his face. "Anyways I've got it cover."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Stop worrying so much and stop being afraid of Giles. I'm not."

"That's easy for you to say. You're not the guy in this relationship. I'll always get blame for any problems we'll have."

"No you won't."

"Is the Queen in her quarters?" ask Giles from the hall way. Dawn and Connor hear him walk down the hall way. The two look at each other.

"See," says Connor looking at Dawn. She nods her head and picks up her robe from the ground. "What are you going to do?"

"Look a balcony," says Dawn.

"Oh no you don't," says Connor pulling her away from the balcony. Dawn turns around to face him. "That's too dangerous. You could fall."

"I'll make sure I won't," says Dawn as she pops kisses Connor and wraps her robe on. She climbs the balcony railing and reaches to the side. "Go stall Giles."

Meanwhile in the Queens quarters, her servants are brushing the Queens hair. Giles enters the room and observes the room for a while. He walks over to the Queen who has her back toward him. She raises her hand to signal Giles to stop.

"Giles!" says Connor barging in. Giles quickly turns around to Connor.

"What is it Connor?" ask Giles.

"Um," says Connor as he sees Dawn enter the room from her balcony and quietly switch places with her servant look a like. "I want to ask you if you were free um after my training with Angel. I wanted you to show me that cool move you do."

"Is that all?" ask Giles. Dawn gives him an okay signal as her servants resume to comb her hair.

"Yeah, ah that was it," says Connor.

"And you couldn't wait because?"

"Does anyone know how to knock," says Dawn as she turns around to look at Giles and Connor. "I would really appreciate if you guys could learn how to do that."

"Sorry," they both say at the same time.

"Dawn I wanted to tell that there is going to be a conference in mid town and the towns people have hoped that you would attend," says Giles. Dawn gets up from her chair.

"I actually get to get out of the palace," says Dawn.

"Yes."

"And you're not worried."  
"No."

"Is there a catch to all this because I better hear it now before I go."

"There is no catch. It will be most of the towns people and you will be guarded by Faith and Cordelia. And your servants of course."

"Okay, you can't change your mind right now. I'm going." Giles smiles as Dawn sits down. "At what time is this conference."

"Today at noon. Be prepare. It's rather warm outside."

"Duh, it's summer. Could you tell Tara to come over. I need to speak with her."

"Sure."

"Sounds like a interesting event," says Connor.

"You're not going," says Giles as he turns around to face him.

"Why not?"

"Didn't you want to learn those moves? They are going to take more than ten minutes." Giles puts his arm around Connor and the two walk out of Dawn's room.

A couple minutes later Tara enters Dawn's room. Dawn turns around and hugs Tara. Tara is confuse and sits down next to Dawn.

"What's with a big hug?" ask Tara.

"Were you in on this whole conference thing?" ask Dawn. "Cause no way Giles would agree on letting me go out into the city and attend a conference."

"I have nothing to do with it," says Tara. "Don't be so surprise Dawn. Besides you are the Queen and you must know about the people that serve your kingdom."

"Is that the real reason?"

"Maybe. You are going to be guarded by many people. That is why Giles is not worrying."

"Yeah, I guess. But what am I going to wear?"

"What the Queen should wear. Although its kind of hot out. A dress would be more appropriate." Dawn agrees and heads into her closet.

The Queen ventures out into the mid town and many towns people gather around. The conference begins and one of the Queens servants sneaks off without anyone seeing her. She wanders over to a small shop that sells necklaces and small trinkets. The servant begins to look around.

"Hello," says the shop keeper, a blonde girl with a soft spoken voice. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"No, thanks," replies the servant. "I'm just looking."

Back at the conference Tara looks over to where the Queen is and notices that one of her servants is missing. She keeps looking around and quickly starts to walk around the town looking for her.

"Dawn," Tara calls for her. She wanders into the same small shop and finds her putting on a necklace. "Thank goodness I found you."

"Tara I'm okay," says Dawn. "Check this out. Is this neat."

"Its great Dawn," says Tara as she pulls her over to the exit. "Now we gotta get back. Giles told me to watch over you and he'll have a cow if you ran off."

"I knew there was catch."

"Come on lets go."

"Bye." Dawn waves at the shop keeper and she waves back. The shop keeper then grabs the necklace that Dawn was putting on. She suddenly feels something go through her body as she closes her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. Earth Bound. It's getting interesting people. I hope you are all enjoying it as much as I love writing it. By the way I'm writing this story without watching the star wars ep 2 and 3. I kind of don't want to copy. Review me if you like. Thanks.

The next day Dawn wakes up with a rose next her beside. Next to the rose there is a note. She reads it and then she sees on the ground a petals of roses leading towards the door. Dawn garbs her robe and follows the roses to her door. She opens the door and sees Connor with a dozen roses in his hands. Dawn smiles and gives Connor a hug.

"Happy Birthday," says Connor with a smile.

"How did you know?" ask Dawn as she takes the roses from his hands.

"Tara told me a couple days ago," replies Connor.

"How long were you standing outside the door?"

"Um, not too long." Dawn pop kisses him on the lips.

"Come in." Connor enters the room and closes the door behind him.

"I just wanted to be the first one…"

"To wish me a happy birthday."

"Yeah."

"That's sweet." Connor blushes.

"So what are you going to do now that your seventeen?"

"Hmm let me think. I'd like to spend the day with you."

"Really."

"Yes." The two sit on her bed staring at each other. Dawn moves her hand to his and they move closer. Connor caresses her cheek and kisses her softly on the lips.

Someone then knocks on the door interrupting their sweet kiss. The two lower their heads and look towards the door.

"Dawn are you awake?" ask Giles.

"He has perfect timing doesn't he," says Connor.

"That's Giles for you," says Dawn. Connor gets up. "But I really want to spend the day with you. I'll ask the Queen for the day off." Connor smiles and walks over to her. He takes her hand and kisses it.

"I'm sure she'll say yes," says Connor. "She's a nice lady."

"Balcony."

"Yeah, I'm going." Dawn giggles as she sees Connor get on the railing and climbing to the other balcony.

From the courtyard a blonde woman sees him climbing the side of the palace walls. She becomes concern for the young man and watches him as he gets into the other balcony. Then she enters the palace.

Dawn walks over to the door and opens it. Giles is at the door with a small box in his hands.

"Happy Birthday Dawn," says Giles as he gives her the small box. Dawn takes the box.

"Giles, that is sweet of you," says Dawn. "You didn't have to get me anything." She opens the box and sees a small golden pin inside. Dawn looks confuse. "A pin."

"Like mine," says Giles as he shows her his. "I got this when I was first initiated into the Jedi Knights."

"You mean I'm in," says Dawn excited. "I'm a full blown Jedi."

"Yes," replies Giles.

"Thank you so much." Dawn jumps on Giles and hugs him.

"You'll be apprenticing with Cordelia."

"This so great." Dawn walks into her room and puts the pin on her shirt. She looks in the mirror. "It's a neat accessory."

"I'm very proud of you that you've accomplish this Dawn."

"Thank you."

"I know you're parents would have been proud of you too."

"I know. Though I don't think mom would be so happy about it."

"Yes, your mother was never the violent type."

* * *

Meanwhile in a spaceship heading to Earth, a solitaire man sits in his quarters mourning for what it seem like forever. He walks over to a table and grabs a picture frame. A beautiful blonde girl is in the picture with him. He was giving her a piggy back ride and he was smiling. Smiling was something he would never do again after he lost his wife. 

Her name was Darla and from the instant that he saw her he loved her. To him it felt like if she were a dream every time he was with her. She was his life until she found out that he was a being from the dark planet. He was one of the beings that were killing her kind since their first contact in 2011.

"No," said Darla. "We can't be together."

"Please, don't go," he said to her grabbing her arm.

"It's wrong Lindsay. It may seem right, but you have to let me go."

"I can't do that. I love you."

"You have to. If you love me you have to." Lindsay lifts up her chins and looks at her straight in the eyes as tears fall down her cheek.

"I won't leave. Not without you." Lindsay kisses Darla on the lips passionately.

"No, this has to end. Please don't make this harder than it has to. Goodbye." Darla attempts to walk away but Lindsay holds her back. She turns around and stares into his eyes.

"I don't have the strength to leave you. Come with me." Darla takes a deep breath and looks at her world then Lindsay extends his hand out to her. She looks at it and ignores everything else as she grabs his hand leaving her home planet to live in the dark planet.

They married immediately as soon as they arrived at the dark planet. Lindsay had children from his previous marriage and deceased wife. A little girl and an older boy whom Darla took care of when Lindsay was away.

After a year living in the dark planet, Darla had realized that this world was not a place she envisioned her to live in for the rest of her life. There was no daylight, only distant lights far away from the planet. Magic's, fire and other sources that give off light were in place to resemble an Earth sun.

One time, since the days seem to bleed into each other and no one can tell when day begins in the dark planet, Darla over hears a conversation about returning to Earth and taking it over.

"They're sending a ship here," says one of the men sitting at the conference table. Lindsay sat at the end of the table. "They've probably found out about our men who have been in their planet for over a year."

"If they look threatening we fight back," says Lindsay.

"They're powerless," says the same man again. "We should take over their planet. They have sun and much better planet than ours. They also have prettier women. Lindsay should know about that."

"Shut up Marcus," says Lindsay.

"Come on Lindsay."

"Leave her out of this. These people are very different from us. They have passion."

"We've got passion."

"To total, kill, destroy. What good will that do us?"

"We've been fine with that for hundreds of years. What's wrong with you Lindsay? The pretty earthling make you soft." Lindsay stands up and heads to the door. Darla quickly moves away from it. Inside Lindsay stops and turns back to the men.

"You're our leader Lindsay. Lead us to greatness."

Later on, Lindsay heads to his bedroom and sees Darla staring out the window. Lindsay walks over to her and wraps his arms around her. Darla closes her eyes and she sees death in the future.

"You miss you're home?" ask Lindsay. Darla turns to face him.

"Sometimes," replies Darla. The two stay silent for a while. "Lindsay, I have to tell you something."

"What is it? Is it Drusilla cause I know she can be handful…"

"No, it's not Drusilla."

"Then what is it?"

"You see I…I mean I have…"

"Lindsay we've got the ship on our radar," say Marcus interrupting them.

"Alright. I'll be right there," replies Lindsay. He then returns his attention to Darla. "What were you trying to say?" Darla pause before she continues.

"Oh, um. I have such a wonderful gift. You, Adam and Drusilla. I couldn't ask for anymore. I just wanted you to know that." Lindsay caresses her cheek and kisses her lips.

After Lindsay left the room, Darla began her plan to leave this planet and warn hers about the evil inhabitants plans. She decides to leave while everyone was asleep and sneak onto a spaceship that is heading toward earth. Darla kisses Lindsay goodbye on the forehead and leaves him a note.

When he awoke he is disturbed not to find her by his side. He sees the letter and reads it.

"Lindsay, I've ignored myself for far too long. I love you so much but I have to leave. I've SEEN what your going to do, I've SEEN what you're planning and I've SEEN what's going to happen. Don't come after me. Darla."

Lindsay quickly jumps on a ship towards earth to find her and when he got there the battles against the dark warriors were beginning. Many humans died. Then in the remains of the slaughter that had occurred Lindsay found bracelet that belonged to Darla filled with blood. From that moment on he knew that his beloved wife was dead.

Years have passed and no one has found her body anywhere on earth, but now Lindsay has other plans in mind. The same plans that his soldiers where proclaiming in the first place.

"We're here," says Drusilla interrupting Lindsay's sad memory. "Poor daddy. Too sad." Lindsay looks up at his daughter. "Mommy dearest dead and brother too. What to do?"

"I know what to do," replies Lindsay revealing a smirk. "Revenge."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. Earth Bound. Well, as you can all see something wicked this way comes.

Meanwhile at the palace on Earth, the people of the kingdom enter the palace doors to bestow the Queen offerings for her birthday. The gifts are mostly flowers, fruits and golden items, but one woman brought a special gift.

The woman bares a light blue hood and bows to the Queen as she approaches the throne. Pulling her hood off to reveal herself is a blonde woman and she extends to the Queen a beautiful necklace. The Queen recognizes the woman as the woman from the little shop she had sneak off to.

"I hope you like it my Queen," says the woman. Cordelia is about to retrieve the necklace when the Queen stops her. The Queen walks over to the woman and takes hold of the necklace.

"Thank you," says the Queen. "It is beautiful." The Queen return to her throne. Cordelia approaches her. "That woman that gave me this necklace. Would you please detain her."

"Sure," replies Cordy.

After the all the gifts are received the palace doors close and all the towns people return to their homes, except for one. The woman with the light blue hood remain in the palace. The Queen nods her head signaling Cordy to leave them alone.

"You're highness," says the woman as she kneels on the floor.

"Stand please," says the Queen. In the Queen's hand is the necklace that the woman had given her. "How did you know?" She shows the woman the necklace.

"I'm a seer," replies the woman as she removes her hood and looks up at the Queen. "Please your highness here my plead. When I touched this necklace I saw my son. I know that you know where he is."

"I don't know who you are talking about?"

"He lost his parents during an attack…I mean his foster parents."

"You're Connor's mother."

In the training room Connor is fencing with Spike. Spike is getting and upper hand on Connor.

"Come on Connor try harder," says Spike.

"Excuse me," says one of the Queen's servants. Connor's attention drifts to the young girl and Spike hits his sword away.

"What is that ten for me and four for you?" says Spike with a cocky smile.

"Spike don't get cocky," says Angel. "We're here to train not who wins."

"What is it Melissa?" ask Connor to the servant. Spike and Angel look at each other wondering how Connor knows the name of one of the Queen's many servants.

"Her highness wishes to see you at her quarters," Melissa says.

"Tell her I'll be there in a minute," replies Connor. Melissa leaves the room and Connor turns to Angel and Spike who looking at him. "What?"

"How do you know her name?" ask Angel. "Dawn's got ton of servants."

"Eye color, hair color, skin color. Oh and she's wearing pink," says Connor as he puts his sword away. "Melissa's favorite color is pink." Angel and Spike look at each other again then back at Connor as he heads out of the training room.

Back in the royal quarters, the woman and Dawn talk. Through her visions the woman knew about Dawn's secret identity and Dawn had ask her to call her Dawn instead of your highness.

"I haven't seen my son since birth," says the woman name Darla. "He's the only family I have left."

"I know how you feel," says Dawn. "I lost my parents when I was very young. At least Connor had good parents."

"I'm happy for that."

"I have a friend who is seer. You should meet her." Someone knocks at the door and Dawn's servant opens the door.

"Dawn what is it that you want…?" ask Connor as he enters the room. He stops when he sees Dawn talking to someone. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you with someone."

"No, Connor come back," says Dawn as she pulls him over to the woman that she is talking to. "Connor this is Darla." Connor extends his hand to her.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Darla shakes his hand and gets a vision that hits her hard she almost tips over. Connor quickly releases her hand and she recovers. Darla shakes her head and looks at the two who are concern about her. "Are you okay?" Darla nods her head.

"Connor there is something I have to tell you. Darla here is your…mother." Connor's eyes widen.

"No! She can't be. My mother, my real mother…she was sick and she couldn't take care of me. So she gave me away to some real nice people."

"I wasn't able to care of you," says Darla. "But I'm glad that they told you that."

"In my head you were dead to me."

"I'm very much alive. I'm happy they kept your name." A tear drop falls down Darla's cheek. "I never imagine seeing you again and here you are all grown up."

"How do know you're my real mother?"

"I'm a seer as are you."

"He's a seer," says Dawn turning to Connor. "You never told me you were a seer."

"I didn't know. I thought they were just bad dreams. Remember when Tara had that nightmare one night, I had too."

"They are very real, the visions. I never told your father about them. I kept them hidden for a very long time."

"Who's my father?"

"I'm uncomfortable talking about him."

"Is he still alive?"

"I don't know."

"Does he know about me?"

"Connor."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…I just want to know."

"I'm sorry. It hurts to talk about him. I loved him so much. Things just got complicated." Connor walks up to her wanting to hug her but stops.

"I want to hug you but I don't want to hurt you."

"It's alright." Darla opens her arms and hugs her son tight. "I'm proud of you no matter what you do." Darla whispers into his ear. The release from their hug and face Dawn.

"Darla, you welcome to stay here for as long as you want," says Dawn.

"I couldn't impose," says Darla.

"No imposing here. Please stay."

"Thank you. For everything." Darla grabs her hand then she grabs Connor's. She gets a vision. She sees Dawn and Connor together, then they are fighting…then the visions begin to zoom by too fast to make out.

"We need to celebrate big," says Dawn.

"No, Dawn it's your birthday. It's your day," says Connor.

"It's doesn't matter. Oh, by the way do you happen to know when your birthday is?"

"I don't remember." The two look at Darla.

"It's was so many years ago," says Darla.

"Well, then we'll celebrate it today too. I'm not taking no for an answer." Dawn gives them both a smiles and walks over to her maids to tell them her plans for the celebration. She then tells on of her maids to go and get Tara.

"If you don't find her in her room check Giles'," says Dawn.

"Yes mam," replies the maid.

"She's a strong woman." Darla smiles at her son. "I like her."

"I like her too," replies Connor.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Earth Bound. Connor has found his family, his mother and all is well. You know it won't stay that way. Duh, tragedy awaits. LOL!

The maid knocks on Giles' door and ask for Tara. Both Giles and Tara sit up on the bed and look at each other.

"How did she know you were here?" ask Giles.

"I don't know," replies Tara grabbing her clothes. "I guess cause we are kind of married."

"Mam, her highness needs to see you right away," says the maid.

"I'm coming." Tara kisses Giles on the lips and heads over to the door. "Now I know."

"Dawn," they both say.

Tara arrives at Dawn's room and sees all of her maids exit her room. Dawn pulls her over to where Connor and Darla are.

"Tara this is Connor's mother," says Dawn. "His birth mother."

"Oh, my. It's wonderful to meet you," says Tara as she shakes her hand. Both of them get visions.

"She gets visions Tara," says Dawn. "Just like you."

"Really," says Tara. "That means that Connor has…"

"Yeah, I just found out," says Connor. "It's kind of weird."

"Um, Tara why don't you take Darla to one of the guest rooms," says Dawn. "And pass the news around that we are celebrating Connor's mother return, Connor's birthday and mine's."

"Alright, I'll tell Giles," replies Tara as she and Darla exit the room.

"Dawn I think this is way too much," says Connor turning to Dawn. "I mean I appreciate it a lot, but…" Dawn puts her finger on Connor's mouth.

"It's no trouble. Besides I'm a spoiled brat and I get whatever I want whether you like it or not." Dawn smiles.

"That you are." Connor smiles and kisses Dawn on the lips.

In the guest room, Tara lets Darla enter first. Darla looks around and sees that it's like three master bedrooms in one.

"This must be the smallest room in the palace," jokes Darla as she walks around.

"No there are smaller," replies Tara. Darla looks back at Tara and walks over to her.

"You have a secret," says Darla. "And you don't want anyone to know."

"So do you," says Tara in a serious tone.

"Can we keep them within ourselves. It always seems that I'm always holding secrets. This one is very important to me. He was raise well but bad things will always come. He must never know."

"You secret is safe with me. I promise. I hope that mine is too."

"Her father, her real father, is he a good man."

"Yes."

Music and decorations covered the entire palace. The party started as the guest of honor enter the main room of the palace. Dawn, Connor and Darla enter the room. Darla sees Tara with Giles close to her side. She walks over to the two.

"You must be Mr. Giles," says Darla as she shakes his hand. Tara didn't like that Darla shook his hand. She knew history of other seers who used their power for bad stuff and as confuse as she was about Connor, the same goes for his mother. Both, in Tara's mind have dark past and are much too involved in something not of the good.

"Happy birthday Dawn," says Riley and Faith who walk up to her and give her a small gift wrap box. Riley then pulls out from his jacket something long wrap in a towel and hands it to Connor. He unwraps it and sees that it's a genuine sword.

"We had especially made for you," says Angel as he walks over to them. "Was going to give it to you when you fully became a Jedi, you deserve now any way."

"Thanks," says Connor amaze at how beautiful the sword is.

"Hey, don't you two take all the credit," says Spike as he walks over to the group. "After all he is my apprentice."

"Guys no need to fight over me," says Connor with smirk. They all laugh.

A while later, Darla walks over to the group surrounding Connor and Dawn. Connor sees her and invites her in.

"Hey, guys," says Connor. "This is my mother."

"Whoa, she's beautiful," says Angel without thinking. Cordelia is right next time and punches him in the gut.

"Thank you," says Darla. "I want to thank you all for letting Connor be part of your organization."

"He's a great study," says Angel.

"Not better than me," says Dawn with a smirk.

"One day I will," says Connor.

On the other side of the room, Tara and Giles stare at Darla as she talks to Connor's friends. Giles looks at Tara and notices something.

"She has a dark past doesn't she?" ask Giles.

"How did you know?"

"I could it in your eyes."

"I saw the same darkness when I touched Connor."

"Should we be worry?"

"I don't know. She seems sweet and very happy to have her son back in her life."

"I guess I know how she feels. Never getting to be with ones child."

"You've always been with Dawn."

"But not as a father."

"Someday you'll have to tell her."

"I dread that day."

"I'll be there." Tara grabs his hand tight. "By your side." Giles pulls her hand up and kisses it.

Across the land a spaceship lands on a water front. People from the land near by see the enormous ship and fear it. Some stay and watch as the it's great doors open and out comes an army of strange creatures.

"Honey, why don't you go play with your pets," says the a man to a dark haired woman in black.

"Thank you daddy," says the woman. "I'll have fun."

"Yes, I know you always do." The man walks over to the people who are staring at the ship. "Excuse me. Do you know where the Queen's palace is?"

"East down that way," replies one man.

"Thank you sir," replies the man of the ship. He then tosses him a coin. The other man catches it and sees that it's pure gold. "Come along Drusilla." The woman, Drusilla tells her hideous pets to follow her back into the ship. The ships door closes and it rises back into the sky going east as the man told him.

Later that night as the party finish off, Dawn and Connor head outside to look at the stars. Connor takes her hand into his. They see a shooting star and Dawn puts her head on Connor's shoulder. He then wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her closer.

"Did you make a wish?" ask Dawn.

"Yeah, how about you?"

"Yes. Was you're wish was that you would like to know if your father is still alive?"

"Hey, how did you know? I thought I was suppose to be the seer."

"Can you see my future?"

"I only see fragments. I guess I'm not very good at this."

"Maybe you need to concentrate." Dawn pulls away and grabs both his hands with hers. "Try it." Connor begins to concentrate.

"What are you doing?" says Darla as she sees the two. Connor releases Dawn's hands and looks at his mother.

"Um we were just trying to see if Connor can use his abilities," says Dawn.

"You can't force it," says Darla. "Especially if you're a beginner. It's too dangerous. Don't try it again. Please Connor."

"I won't. I promise," says Connor.

"Kitten there you are," says Lorne coming over to them. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Lorne I didn't know you were coming," says Dawn as she hugs Lorne.

"I wouldn't miss your birthday."

"I'm glad you're here." Dawn turns to look at where Connor and Darla are but they are gone.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. Earth Bound. Here is another chapter for you all. Enjoy. Is Darla evil or she good? What do you guys think?

The party is over and everyone heads to their rooms. Dawn is in her room and her maids comb her long hair as she gets ready to go to bed. The maids finish and Dawn dismisses them to go to their rooms. Dawn walks over to her bed but she then hears a knock at her door. She goes to get it and she sees Connor on the other side of it.

"Connor, what are you doing here so late?" ask Dawn.

"I need to tell you something," replies Connor. Dawn invites him and he closes the door behind him. "I want to apologize for leaving when my mother came. I didn't want to go but…"

"It's okay. I didn't mind. I just wondered where you went. You're mother was little upset. I want to apologize to her. I did force you."

"No! No. You didn't. I wanted to know your future. I really did." Connor caresses her face. Dawn touches his hand then Connor gets a quick vision. He closes his eyes for minute.

"Connor are you okay?" ask Dawn. He opens his eyes and starts to breath heavily. "What's the matter? Connor talk to me."

"I think I had a vision."

"You did. That's great. What did you see?"

"Us."

"And."

"Over there." Connor points at Dawn's bed.

"Oh." Dawn pulls away and tries to cover herself with her hands. "Maybe you should leave."

"I wasn't going to hurt. I wouldn't. If you want I'll go but I want to tell you one more thing."

"What?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow. Me and my mom. She wants to leave this city. She thinks it's not safe."

"You can't leave. You're our only hope."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Tara said that a man will come to help us battle the dark warriors. She said that I would be close to him."

"Are you trying to say that you think I'm some kind of prophecy."

"Sort of. I know it sounds ridiculous but we need you. They are never going to give up…"

"It's that the only reason why Angel and Spike accepted me to become a Jedi?"

"No, you are skillful. They accepted you because you are good." Connor turns away from Dawn.

"Everything was a lie."

"No, that's not true Connor."

"Tell me one thing that wasn't a lie?" Dawn looks at Connor for second. "That's what I thought." Connor walks over to the door. "I thought that I had a real family here, but I was wrong. Families don't lie to each other. Families don't keep secrets."

"Connor please wait."

"No. You know I actually came here tonight to tell you that I was going to miss you and that I didn't want to go. Now, I see no reason why I shouldn't go." Connor grabs the door knob. Dawn runs over to Connor.

"I don't want you go."

"There is nothing you can say to stop me."

"I love you." Connor lets go of the door knob. He then turns around to look at Dawn. She walks over to him and looks at him straight into his blue eyes then moves in for a soft kiss. Dawn releases Connor's lips and looks at him. "I…" Connor interrupts by kissing her back. His hands grab her cheeks and they move over to the bed. Dawn flops on the bed and Connor releases her lips and looks at her.

"Maybe I'll stay." Dawn smiles. "I mean I don't think that there is any place I rather be than here with you." The two lay on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"So you'll stay?" Dawn turns her head to Connor.

"I'll stay." Connor turns his head to Dawn. "I'll talk to my mom in the morning."

"What did you think she meant by you not being safe here?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's a vision."

"I think if there is danger there's no better place to be safe than here at the palace. We have the knights and all."

"Lets just get some sleep."

"Goodnight Connor."

"I love you too." Dawn smiles then closes her eyes and falls to sleep.

Morning comes, and Tara is the first person to enter Dawn's room without knocking. The covers are over Dawn's head and Tara doesn't see her.

"Dawn I need to talk to you about something," says Tara. "I know you're going to say I'm being paranoid but I know I'm not." Tara walks over to the bed and pulls the covers off. Her eyes widen when she sees Connor and Dawn cuddle together. "Dawn!"

Dawn and Connor wake up and see Tara.

"Tara I can explain," says Dawn. "It's not what you think."

"I'm sorry," says Connor as he gets off the bed fully clothed to Tara's relief. "It's my fault. We were talking late and I fell asleep."

"Right," says Dawn. "I didn't want to wake him."

"If Giles found out about this he'd…"

"Please don't tell him. I promise that it won't happen again."

"I can't promise that."

"Why not?"

"Cause he's coming over here right now. He wants to talk to you about something, well we want to talk to you about something."

"We need to hurry." Dawn heads to her door to see if Giles is in the hallway and he is. "Giles, morning." Dawn gives him a sweet smile as she closes the door.

"Did Tara talk to you?" ask Giles.

"No, she's inside," says Dawn. "We were waiting for you."

"Well, lets not keep her waiting."

"We don't have to go in so…" Giles pushes the door open and passes by Dawn. She quickly runs after him.

Back inside Connor and Tara head over to the balcony. Connor climbs out and climbs the wall. Tara watches him as he makes it the next floor balcony window.

"I kind of have feeling you've done this before," says Tara as Connor gives her a smile and waves. Tara turns around and the door opens. "Good morning sweetheart." Tara walks over to Giles and kisses him. She then gives Dawn a sign to make the bed. Dawn does it quickly and as Tara releases Giles' lips he turns around. He sees Dawn with a smile then he turns back to Tara who also has a smile.

"Are you two hiding something from me?" ask Giles.

"Why would we be hiding something from you Giles?" says Dawn.

"I may not be a seer but I do know you two well."

"It's nothing at all," says Tara. "Just your mind playing tricks on you."

"What is it that you guys wanted to tell me?" ask Dawn.

"Um, Tara and I…we both believe that there is something not right about Connor's mother," says Giles.

"What? Why would you think that? Is she lying, is she not Connor's real mother?"

"No, Dawn. It's not that," Tara says. "It's that I sense darkness in her and she has a dark past…"

"No, she's Connor's mother. She is good just like Connor. You saw it wrong Tara. She must have had it hard giving her son up and having to live the rest of her life not knowing where her son was and if he was safe and…"

"Dawn, please understand," says Giles. "We are not saying that she is evil but we know nothing about her. Just what she's told us and Tara's vision when she touched her. We wanted to tell you this first hand and hope that you have caution with the both of them."

"I will." Dawn walks over to her closet. "Tara, send for my maids."

"Of course," Tara says as she and Giles head out of the room.

Later, Dawn heads over to Connor's room. When she is about to knock on his door she hears arguing coming from inside.

"I don't want to go," says Connor. "I want to finish my training and become a Jedi."

"Connor, it's too dangerous here," says Darla. "The dark warriors…the Queen is a main target. She'll always be a target and that draws dangers from all the sides of the Universe. You need to think about this."

"I have."

"I don't want to lose you again. Please come with me."

"You won't lose me mom." Connor hugs his mother as she cries on his shoulder. Darla gets a vision of what happen to Connor and Dawn last night. She pulls away from the hug and caresses his face.

"I know why you don't want to go?"

"Please understand mom."

"You love her. I understand that perfectly well."

"We'll be safe here. I promise that no one is going to hurt us."

"I hope that you can keep that promise." Darla hugs Connor again.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17. Earth Bound. You guys are going like what happen. Okay, I don't know if you are going to like what happens but I hope ya do.

Dawn heads to the gardens. It seems like ages since she has been in her mother's garden. The small thing that she remembers of her mother is that she manage the garden all by herself and the flowers would bloom beautifully every season. It's like her mother had some magic touch or a green thumb.

"Kitten, what are you doing out here?" ask Lorne walking into the garden. "Mmm, you're mother planted the prettiest roses in this here garden. I should know I gave her the seeds." Lorne smiles and looks at Dawn who has a worried expression. "What's the wrong kitten?"

"Everything," she replies with a sigh. "Darla, Connor's mother, wants to leave and she wants to take Connor with her. She thinks it's not safe here." Dawn turns her head to look at Lorne. "Is that true?"

"Of course we are safe," says Lorne with a smile. "But life brings surprises no matter how far ahead you can see into the future, you can't always stop what's coming."

"What's coming?" Lorne closes his eyes. The clouds in the sky begin to move rapidly and then turn grey. Wind blows fiercely and Dawn walks around as the winds blow her hair up into the sky. Lorne opens his eyes and the dark clouds move away and the winds calm down. Dawn turns around and looks at Lorne.

"Dark warriors, but a different breed."

"When?"

"Soon. We must prepare." Lorne takes hold of Dawn and the two enter the palace.

"Call for an emergency meeting. Everyone is to attend."

West of the palace, about one hundred miles away a space ship lands in a grassy and empty meadow. An older man and a woman dress in back exit the ship. The man pulls out binoculars to take a closer look at the palace. He smiles.

"Take the underground tunnels," says the man. "Don't attack until I tell you to."

"What about you daddy?" ask the woman. "How will you get to the palace?"

"I'll find a way."

Back at the palace everyone gathers around the throne room for the emergency meeting that the Queen had ordered. The Queen enters the room and sits on her throne.

"Thank you all for coming," says the Queen.

"What's going on Lorne?" ask Tara. "What did you tell her?"

"Listen to her," replies Lorne.

"I've sent for you all because we have something urgent that needs to be discuss. Again our enemies from the dark planet are threatening us. Jedi knights be prepared. Everyone will be counting on you all to protect us all. Everyone else, my family for many years, you will take the underground tunnels out into the next town."

"Wait a minute," says Connor turning to his mother. "You knew about this. Why didn't you tell us? Why would you want to leave and not tell them about the danger that is coming?"  
"I was only thinking of your safety Connor," says Darla. "Please understand me."

"You should of told me. You should of told her." Connor nods his head. "What's going to happen?"

"An attack. That's all know Connor. That's all see. Many are going to die."

"Where are they coming from?"

"I don't know."

"We've got three seers here. We've got to use this to our advantage."

As the Queen finish her speech, the people start to depart and head to evacuation mode. Connor gets through the crowd pulling his mother along with him.

"Your highness," Connor calls. The Queen turns around. Some of the people stop and stare at the young man who has called the attention of the Queen. "My mother knows of these attacks."

"Lets go somewhere private," says the Queen.

Tara, Giles, and Lorne follow the three. The Queen turns to Connor and Darla.

"What do you know?"

"People are going die. It's a full launch attack. No one expects it," replies Darla.

"It's the dark warriors but a little bit creepier than the last time," says Lorne.

"They're monsters. Almost un-killable."

"How do you know about this?" ask Dawn as she takes off her crown and hands it to Tara.

"Because I lived there and I saw them."

"You lived in the dark planet?" ask Giles. Connor looks at his mom in disbelief.

"I'm not one of them if that's what you're thinking."

"Why did you live there?" ask Connor.

"That's another story I'd like to save for later. Now we need get prepared for these monsters. They have a weak spot."

"What's that?" ask Giles.

"Excuse me your highness," says Wesley bowing to Dawn who has her back toward him. Giles walks over to him and pulls him aside.

"What is it Wesley?" asks Giles.

"My radar has picked up a spacecraft," says Wesley. "A very large spacecraft." Giles eyes widen then Dawn turns around. Wesley then sees that it's not the Queen or at least not the who he thinks is the Queen.

"Is the ship in motion?" ask Dawn. Wesley pause for a moment.

"No. It's landed." Wesley looks at Giles then back at Dawn. "About one hundred miles west of here."

"Wesley, ask for the rest of the Jedi Knights to come to my quarters immediately." Wesley bows to Dawn and nods his head.

"Yes your highness."

"Well, that was awkward," says Dawn as she turns around.

"Guess your secret identity has been revealed," says Lorne.

"What are we going to do?" ask Darla. "They're coming."

"Fight like hell," says Dawn. They all look at Dawn. Connor smiles at her comment. "What? I think that sounds like a good plan."

"Dawn this is serious," says Giles.

"I am being serious Giles. I know that our kingdom depends on me to make the right decisions. I've been doing it all of my life. Now if you'll excuse me I've got important things to do." Dawn walks by Giles. Tara attempts to go after her but Giles stops her.

"Leave her be." Giles takes a deep breath.

Later Dawn met with all the Jedi knights in her quarters. Giles is present but farthest away from the group of knights. Dawn's plan is very well develop and something that he would of devise himself if he were leader.

The knights leave her quarters and Dawn takes off her robes and crown. She sees that Giles is still in the room and approaches him.

"You should be with the other Knights," says Dawn.

"I trust you in every way possible," says Giles as he gives Dawn a hug. He then pulls away and kisses her on the forehead. Dawn gets a little teary but holds her tears in. "I want you to have this. I know that you will know how to use it. It was your fathers. He'll want you to have it." Giles hands her a small device.

"I can't. Only true Jedi warriors have these. Not even Angel has this."

"It's yours. Keep it safe." Giles leaves the room.

Later that night, someone walks down the hall way towards Dawn's room. Everyone is asleep in the palace, even Dawn. The person enters Dawn's room and closes the door behind him. He walks over to Dawn's bed and sits at her bedside watching her sleep. Dawn stirs a little and opens her eyes.

"Connor," says Dawn when she opens her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep," replies Connor. Dawn grabs his hand and sits up.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I think I had a vision."

"What was it about?"

"About those monsters. There were so many of them." Dawn puts her other hand on his head and let his head lean on her shoulder.

"Can you tell me anything else?"

"The fight it's inside the palace."

"Inside?"

"Yes, I don't know how they get inside but they do. And I was so worried about you. I couldn't find you. I didn't know where you were then everything else is a blur."

Connor lifts his head up and looks at Dawn. He caresses her cheek and Dawn hold his hand close to her cheek.

"What if I lose you in this battle?"

"No! Don't you think that. I'm going to be fine." Dawn puts both her hands on his cheeks. Then she pulls him into an embrace. "This will not be the end. I promise you that." She releases him from her embrace and starts to kiss him on the lips. They release each other to take a breath. "Did you have another vision?"

"No, why?"

"Oh, well here's one." Dawn gets on top of Connor and continues to kiss him. Connor wraps his arms around Dawn and the two fall unto the bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. Earth Bound. Okay, I know from the original Star Wars ep 2 they didn't hook up but they got married. I'm doing something different okay. Yoda didn't get married in the first with some chick did he? Oh and by the way thanks for ya all's reviews.

Dawn and Connor made love and nobody knew about it. Nobody knew that the underground tunnels, where the people of the city and the palace are escaping to get to the next town, are being infested with the evil monstrous beings that Darla had mention will come.

The monsters are led by Drusilla and they arrive near the entrance where the townspeople had evacuated to. A couple stragglers are seen from afar and the monsters growl. The people quickly turn back and run away from them. They catch them as they reach the entrance into the palace. The monster tear the men apart and some of their parts roll down the tunnel.

Inside the palace, Dawn and Connor are rolling on the bed as they continue their love making and not knowing that the monsters have arrive. Connor on top of Dawn gets a vision. His eyes close and the scenes go through his head rapidly then he sees the monsters up close in personal. He then loses his strength. Dawn notices that Connor got a vision.

"Connor, what's wrong?" ask Dawn. He looks at Dawn then rolls off her and starts to breath heavily.

"They're here," says Connor. "The monsters. We need to…"

"Calm down Connor." Dawn rubs Connor's arm. "Where are they?"

"The tunnels. They're in the tunnels."

Someone knocks on Dawn's door and the two immediately put their attention to the door. The door quickly swings open and Giles enters the room. When he sees Dawn and Connor on the bed together, he took a moment and pulls his sword out then swings it rapidly towards Connor's neck.

"Giles no!" says Dawn. The sword reaches Connor's neck nicking his throat a little. Connor is breathing heavily. Tara runs into the room.

"Giles don't!" says Tara. She heads over to Dawn's side and hands her robe. Dawn puts it on and runs to the other side of the bed to pull Giles' sword away from Connor's neck.

"Giles leave him alone," says Dawn. "We have other important matters to handle." Giles looks at Dawn then pulls the sword away from Connor. "The monsters are in the tunnels."

"We know," says Giles still glaring at Connor.

"I had a vision," says Tara. "Some of the last men that left never made it to the other town."

"Are the tunnel doors close," ask Dawn.

"All the others except for ours. The knights are heading in to check it out."

"Tara get Darla and ask how to kill these creatures. Giles don't let the knights in until you have the information but if they come in do everything possible to hold them back."

Tara heads over to the door and looks at Giles who has not moved. Giles then looks at Dawn. She rolls her eyes at him then he follows Tara out of the room.

Dawn walks over to Connor's side. He picks up his pants and puts them on then meets Dawn's eyes. She gives him his shirt and he puts it on.

"He was really angry," says Connor.

"I know. I never knew he would he ever do that." Dawn touches his nick on his neck. "It's not that bad." Connor smiles and grabs her hand.

"Dawn." Dawn looks at Connor straight into his eyes. "I want you to do something for me."

"Yeah, sure."

"I want you to take my mom out of the palace."

"Of course. If the attack is inside then we'll head out of the palace. I promise I'll keep her safe." Dawn grabs hold of his other hand. Connor then pulls Dawn's hand to his face and kisses it.

"I'm going to the tunnels."

"Be careful."

"I will." Connor kisses Dawn on the lips. He then heads to the door but stops and turns back. "I love you. Take care."

"I love you too."

Connor heads over to where the other knights are waiting for Tara to return with the information. Angel quickly hands him a sword, but when Giles sees him he pulls out his sword.

"Whoa, Giles," says Angel getting between the two.

"We got a job to do," says Connor. "I say we leave this for another time." Giles backs off.

In Darla's room, Tara comes in and sees her ready to leave with her blue hood on. Darla looks at Tara then heads for the door.

"Where is my son?" ask Darla as she approaches Tara.

"With the other knights," replies Tara. "Darla we need to know what are the weaknesses of these creatures."

"Are they here."

"They've been spotted in the underground tunnels."

"Beheading. That's the only way you kill one of them, but the problem is they are thick in the neck area. Regular swords won't work."

"It's always beheading," says Dawn in the hallway. "Tara go tell the knights about this and will meet you at the entrance of the palace."

"We?" ask Darla. "I'm not leaving without my son.

"I'm going to go," says Tara as she leaves the room.

"Darla, I promised Connor to take you of the palace, to keep you safe," says Dawn.

"No he's not a fighter. He's my son and he will not face those creatures. They will kill him."

"Did you see this in your vision?"

"No, but they will not be able to stop them. Many will die. I saw them. I don't want my son to die. Not now. Not when I just found him." Dawn holds Darla's hand tightly then looks down the hallway towards where the tunnel entrance is.

"Darla said it's the head," says Tara when she arrive at the entrance of the tunnel. "You need to cut the head off and that will kill them."

"That sounds kind of easy," says Angel.

"It's not."

"Why not?"

"Cause they have thick necks. The swords could probably not penetrate all the way through."

"Then we ax them," says Connor.

"That's a great idea Connor." Tara puts her hand on Connor and gets a vision.

"Tara what is it?" ask Giles noticing that she got a vision.

"They're coming now. I suggest you close the door." Connor and Angel close the door but the door pushes it back.

"Tara get out of here," yells Giles as he pulls out his sword. Tara runs down the hallway.

The door from the tunnel is release and the monster walk into the palace. The knights back up and stay together.

"What they bloody hell is it?" ask Spike who is standing next to Giles.

"I have no idea," replies Giles.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19. Earth Bound.

The monsters growl and begin to fight the knights full force. The knights swing their swords as hard as they can to attempt to fight them off. With the monsters is a woman in black and Connor stops her.

"Ah, ah, ah," says Drusilla shaking her finger at the young knight. "You are going to get hurt, little boy." Connor is wondering how a girl like her can beat him. His question is answered as two monsters grab him from either side and push him against the wall. "Now tell me where the Queen is?" Drusilla puts her hand on his face and gets a vision of Dawn heading out of the palace.

"Hey, bitch," says Cordy trying to get the girl's attention. She then hits Drusilla over her head and knocks her out. Then she swings her sword around really fast and slices half the head off one of the monsters that are holding Connor. Connor smacks the other one with his elbow and picks up his sword. The two then continue to battle.

Meanwhile, Tara is heading for the exit and runs into Lorne. He pulls her over to him.

"Lorne, what are you doing here?" asks Tara. "I thought you had left with the others."

"Nah," replies Lorne. "I just have a bad feeling if we exit the palace through the front. We should head to the back."

"But why?"

"I don't know. Something is telling it's not a good idea."

"I need to find Dawn. She's with Connor's mother and I think they are heading out the front entrance."

At the main entrance of the palace, Dawn and Darla wait for Tara to join them. Dawn keeps looking down the hallway, but there is no Tara. She takes a deep breath and then turns her attention to Darla.

"We need to get out of here," says Darla. "I have a bad feeling."

"We need to wait for Tara. She said she'd be here." Dawn turns around and she sees something flying in the sky. "Okay, let's go." The two head down the steps, but whatever it is that Dawn saw flying has spotted them. It comes swooping down and separates the two. Dawn quickly stands up with the laser saber that Giles gave her.

The flying thing is a man on a machine. He lands and steps off his contraption and walks over to Dawn.

"Aren't we well armed and pretty," says the man. He pulls out his sword. "Let's see how good you are with it." The two start to fence. Dawn does a couple of quick moves and is able to give the man a kick, which sends him down a few steps. Dawn then rushes to Darla's side and helps her up.

"Are you okay?" asks Dawn. She did not respond, but only pushes her aside as the man had returned aiming his sword at Dawn, but the sword goes through Darla instead. "NOOOO! Darla!"

The man heard the name that the girl calls the blonde that he just ran his sword through and he looks at the girl. Her blue hood comes off and he recognizes her. He pulls his sword out and takes hold of the girl, who is fighting for her life as she takes shallow breaths.

"Darla," says the man as some tears come down his face. "No, what have I done."

Dawn angry at the man and of what he did takes her saber and swings it down, cutting the man's hand off. The pain is horrendous and he quickly pulls away from Darla.

"Darla," says Dawn. "Hang on. Oh my gosh." Dawn puts pressure on her wound that is covered with a lot of blood. She then looks at the man with a missing a hand and sees him in shock. The man rips his shirt and wraps where his hand used to be to stop the bleeding.

Darla grabs Dawn's shirt and pulls her close to her. She whispers something in her ear and Dawn is surprised at what Darla has told her. Dawn then looks at the man that she has just cut off his hand.

Back inside the palace, the knights begin to get an upper hand on the monsters taking them on two by two. More or less, two knights per one monster. One would position in the back and another in the front. They would swing their swords and slice its head off clean. A good tactical strategy that is well planned.

"I still say an axe would have been better," says Connor as he and Angel cut off one of the monsters head together.

"Not in such short notice," says Angel. "What we got, we use." Then one of the monsters gets really angry and tackles Angel. He drops his sword and is weaponless to fight the monster. Connor tries to help him out, but the monster has tackled him hard and Connor sees a very lifeless Angel.

Down the hallway, Tara is heading toward the front entrance. Lorne follows her and keeps telling her that it's a bad idea to exit through the front. Tara walks over to the steps and sees Dawn and Darla on the ground.

"Dawn!" says Tara. She then sees the man on the floor get up. "Watch out, Dawn!" Dawn turns around and sees the man right in front her. He doesn't give her time to get her saber as the man makes her drop it on the ground. The man, with his good hand, grabs Dawn from her neck. Dawn struggles and grabs his hand that has a good grip of her neck.

"Get away from her," says the man in an angry tone. Then he throws her aside and Dawn falls a couple of steps down. The man kneels down to Darla's side. "I thought you were dead. Why did you leave?" He grabs her hand with his good one.

"Lindsay," Darla says with a trembling voice. Lindsay then tries to pick Darla up. He walks over to his machine and flies off with Darla towards where he came from.

Tara quickly runs down the stairs and helps Dawn up. Lorne comes out of the palace and towards the stairs. He sees Lindsay flying away with Darla. Tara and Dawn walk up the stairs to where Lorne is.

"Kitten, are you okay?" asks Lorne as he helps her up the stairs.

"I'm fine," replies Dawn. "He took her. What am I going to tell Connor? I promised him that I would protect her."

"Dawn, it's not your fault," says Tara. "How could you have known that someone would be flying out of no where…" Tara looks at Lorne.

"Kitten, don't blame yourself," says Lorne. "At least you're alright."

"She saved my life," says Dawn. "The least that I could have done for her is keep him away from her."

"You did the best you could."

Back inside, Giles and Spike take out the last of the monsters, but then one monster that was on the floor, presumed dead, gets up and runs down the hallway.

"Bloody hell," says Spike as he climbs over the dead bodies of the monsters. Connor is closer to the open hallway and runs after him.

"I'll get him," says Connor.

"No Connor, wait," says Spike as he runs down the hallway after him.

"What are we going to do with her?" asks Cordy about Drusilla.

"Take her to the prison cell," replies Giles. Some of the other knights grab the woman and carry her off. Cordy starts to look around and doesn't see Angel standing up like everyone else.

"Where's Angel?" asks Cordy. "Have you seen him?" She starts climbing over the dead bodies. She finds him and runs over to him. "Angel. Angel." Giles follows her and kneels down next to Angel.

"I think he's…" says Giles. Cordy gives Giles a look.

"Don't you say that," says Cordy. "Angel, please. Can you hear me?" She touches him and puts her hand to see if he had pulse. Her head goes down and tears start to form.

"I'm so sorry." Giles puts his hand on Cordy's shoulder. They both put their heads down.

"What are you sorry about?" asks someone. Cordy and Giles look up and see Angel with his eyes open. "Giles, do you mind getting your hands off of my girl. You know you're married, right?" Giles gives him a smile.

"Oh my gosh," says Cordy as she quickly grabs hold of him tight. Angel feels a lot of pain, but he can take it. "I thought I lost you."

"I'm not that easy to be taken down," says Angel. "Well, maybe by a three ton monster but anything else, I'm good." Giles and Cordy help him up.

Meanwhile, the run away monster reaches the front entrance. Tara and Lorne back away when they see the monster run out of the palace. It looks at Dawn, who doesn't move and she pulls out her laser saber. She lifts it up into the air and as the monster is running toward her, she swings her saber and moves over to the side. Its head goes flying and falls near Tara. She quickly moves away from it.

Then the monster's headless body stops at the edge of the stairs and falls down. It goes tumbling down the stairs.

"That was pretty good," says Lorne. Tara walks over to Lorne and Dawn, who are watching the monster's corpse roll down the stairs. "Now that's gotta hurt."

"Dawn!" calls Connor as he reaches the entrance of the palace. Tara, Lorne, and Dawn turn around. He sees the head of the monster on the side and then looks around. "Where's my mother?" Dawn bows her head.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20. Earth Bound. End of ep 2.

Dawn walks over to Connor, still with her head down. She lifts her head and looks into his blue eyes. Then she lifts her hand to grab his hand.

"I'm so sorry," says Dawn as she takes his hand and almost immediately Connor gets the vision of the man who put a sword into his mother and killed her. Connor bows his head and tries not to let the tears run down. He then pulls Dawn close to him and hugs her tightly as Dawn continues to apologize and sob.

Spike arrives at the front entrance and sees Dawn and Connor hugging and then he sees the head of the monster on the floor.

"What I miss?" asks Spike.

Connor kisses Dawn on the forehead as he releases her from the hug and then he looks into her blue eyes, which are filled with tears. He takes a deep breath, still holding onto those tears of sadness for his mother's death.

"It's not your fault, Dawn," says Connor. "At least you're okay." Dawn's sad expression turns into a happier expression. Connor wipes her tears away and then he takes her hand. The two walk back to the main entrance of the palace then at that moment, Giles comes out from the entrance.

"Dawn," says Giles. "Are you alright?" Dawn nods her head and looks at Connor.

"I can't say the same for Connor's mom," says Dawn as she bows her head. Giles walks over to the two. Connor gives him an 'I'm not scared of you face.' Giles looks at Dawn, who squeezes Connor's hand tighter.

"I'm sorry for your loss," says Giles. He puts his hand on his shoulder. "But don't forget…" Dawn and Connor look at Giles. "You've got a family here."

Dawn is happy that Giles didn't rip his throat out or scream at Connor for the incident earlier. She then goes over to Giles and gives him a big hug. Giles is surprised at why Dawn would hug him for what he said. Tara and Lorne come over to Connor.

"Giles is right," says Tara. "You're part of our family."

"Welcome to the big, crazy, and wacky royal family," says Lorne with a smile. This made Connor break a smile of his own.

"Kid, get out of it while you still can," says Spike as he walks over to Connor. "It's a dangerous life." Connor nods his head and then turns his head to look at Dawn as she pulls away from Giles and smiles at him.

"What about the prisoner?" asks Connor. "Where is she?"  
"A prisoner?" asks Dawn.

"Yes, a woman came in with the monsters," says Giles.

"Where is she now?"

"In the dungeon," says Cordy as she comes out of the palace. "She's our only prisoner."

"We should have killed her," says Connor in an angry tone.

"No. She may be our only lead to the dark warriors and these monsters," says Dawn. "We need to question her. Find out who she is. Everything."

They all enter the palace and call for the townspeople to return home and that everything is safe once again. The corpses of the monsters were tossed out into a large containment. A couple days go by and they start to reek. Lorne, though he never uses his other special abilities, says a spell that makes the corpses disappear into thin air.

"You've got to teach me that," says Dawn to Lorne.

"Sweetie, it may look easy but it's hard work," says Lorne. "We seers should stick to seeing stuff instead of conjuring. It leads to the dark side and we don't want that." Lorne looks at Connor, who sees him looking at him.

Everything is becoming normal again and the palace has a ceremony for those who died in battle. Dawn heads to Connor's room to get him. She knocks at the door, but he doesn't answer. She then opens it and enters the room.

"Connor?" calls Dawn as she walks inside. Connor is sitting on the edge of his bed, looking at nothing. Dawn walks over to him and puts her hand on his shoulder. He then realizes that she is in the room. "The ceremony is about to start." Connor looks at Dawn and then he turns to look at his fist.

"I'll be right there," says Connor in a low tone. "Just give me a minute." Dawn nods her head and leaves the room. Connor then opens his fist and in his hand is a beautiful diamond ring, which his mother gave to him the last time she saw him. His mother saw the future and she saw that he and Dawn were going to be married some day and so she decided to give him this ring, so he can give to Dawn.

_Flashback…_

"_Here," says Darla as she hands Connor a beautiful diamond ring. "I think you'd have better use of it than I would."_

"_Mom, I can't," says Connor trying to return the ring to her._

"_Yes, you can. You have a love in your life. It's all I've ever hoped for you."_

"_When the time comes, you'll be there. You can give it me then." _

"I don't think I will."

"_Don't say that."_

"_Sweetheart, I love you and I want you to promise me something." Darla caresses Connor's face._

"_What?" _

"_Don't be angry when I'm gone."_

"_But I…" _

"Shhh, promise me that." Connor looks down and holds in his tears.

"_I promise." Connor nods his head and Darla grabs him close and hugs him tightly. She kisses his head._

"_Be good, my son. Always be good." Darla whispers into his ear._

_End of flashback…_

Connor lowers his head and then puts the ring into one of his pockets. He grabs a glass cup from the nightstand and breaks it in his hand. His hand starts to bleed, but he just looks at it breathing heavily. He looks down and closes his eyes and wipes away a single tear that falls down his cheek.

It's always hard to lose someone you love, even if that someone that you loved you just met. For Connor, he knew his mother his whole life and that's how the old saying goes that we will all end up kind of like our parents. Somehow, someway, that could be true because time repeats itself like a cycle.

But there is one thing that could stop that and that is free will. We are who we are and we live the life we choose to live. In a galaxy far far away or in a small planet awaiting its doom. Life throws us curve balls that we can't catch and it's hard when we don't catch the ball and we end up changing our ways of thinking.

After six months, there was nothing anyone could do but let time pass. Day by day things will become normal again, but for Connor it was difficult. Connor every night sneaks into Dawn's room and she consoles him by holding him tight and telling him that everything is fine. He has become so closed that his visions have disappeared and he no longer sees anything of the future with him or Dawn. It's all a blank.

The mind grows fonder of events that happened in the past. Disasters and tragedies always haunt us and will never leave us in peace, until we can come to terms with them. For Connor, his only remedy for his emotional turmoil is summed up in only one single word. Breaking his promise to his mother, Connor only wants revenge.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21. Earth Bound. Episode 3.

During the time that passed of the six months, many other things occurred as well. Dawn begins to learn the craft with Tara, who knows a little bit. Dawn was completely impressed by the disappearing act that Lorne did with the bodies that she was determined to learn some magic.

Angel was feeling much better and Cordelia cut her training with Dawn to be at his side every day. He was about ready to jump out of the bed the next day after the battle and everyone had to tie him down onto the bed. He was in no condition to move around. Angel had two broken ribs and his back had suffered with the impact of the wall that he hit when the creature had thrown him.

The only thing that didn't hurt Angel was in two places, which Cordy took pleasure of to make both these places feel very good. Wesley, who is also the royal doctor, had entered the room many times with Cordy and Angel having some pony rides, if you know what I mean. Wesley himself understood the whole thing of the couple, since he has been doing the same with his assistant Fred.

Tara enters her room and sees Giles lying on the bed. She gives him a smile and walks over to him, kissing him on the lips.

"So, what did you teach her this time?" asks Giles. "Don't tell me…"

"Just simple spells, is all," replies Tara.

"What if she decides to turn me into a frog when she finds out that I'm her father?" Tara laughs at Giles' comment. "I mean it."

"She won't. I know that she'll be happy to know that you were always there for her like a father should have been. She'll understand that you had your reasons to keep it a secret."

"Did you get a vision saying that's so?"

"No, I haven't gotten one in weeks. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Are you not feeling well?"

"I don't know. I've been having these stomach aches."

"Maybe you should see Wesley."

"I was of thinking of that, but I didn't want to worry you. I'm sure it's nothing."

"It's best to be sure." Giles leans over to her and kisses her on her forehead.

"Maybe I should call Lorne. He might know why my visions haven't been coming."

"Perhaps it is wise to seek both of them." Giles gets up from the bed and walks over to the door. "Have you seen Connor today?"

"No, why would you ask?"

"No reason. Spike has been telling me he hasn't been concentrating on his training, but when he spars with him he seems aggressive of some sort."

"Maybe you should watch the training today. I think it's normal to be somewhat aggressive after such a difficult event that he has gone through."

"He needs to calm down. Aggression leads no one to any good place."

Spike and Connor are sparring and Connor is hitting hard, making Spike back away almost hitting the wall. Giles enters the training room and sees Connor pushing Spike against the wall.

"Connor, whoa," says Spike. "Cool it." Connor has an angry look on his face and keeps hitting Spike.

"Connor stop!" says Giles as he runs over to the two. He pulls Connor off Spike and Connor accidentally hits Giles in the face with his weapon.

"Bloody hell," says Spike. "Look what you did." Connor throws his weapon on the ground. He runs out of the training room. "Are you okay, Giles?"

"Yes," replies Giles touching his aching jaw. "Has he been acting like this before?"

"No, today's the only day where he really attacked me."

"Someone has got to talk to him."

"Good luck."

As Connor runs down the hallway, he crashes into Dawn. The two fall to the floor. Dawn looks at Connor and notices that he looks mad.

"Connor," says Dawn concerned. He looks at her and quickly gets up. "What's wrong?" Connor stays quiet and tries to leave, but Dawn stops him. "Connor." He rolls his eyes and turns away from Dawn.

"Connor," calls Giles as he walks down the hallway.

"Oh great," Connor mumbles. "Will you two just leave me alone?" Dawn sees Giles walk over to them, with a concerned look on his face. Connor attempts to leave again, but Dawn pulls his arm. He turns around with his head down.

"What happened?" asks Dawn.

"He hit me," says Giles. Dawn's eyes widen and look at Connor.

"What? Connor."

"It was an accident. I'm sorry," says Connor.

"I don't believe that," says Giles.

"Giles," says Dawn turning to him. "Please."

"I think that you should put off your training until you can control yourself."

"What? No," says Connor walking up to him. "I need to finish my training."

"Maybe Giles is right," says Dawn. "You should have some time for yourself."

"All I want is to train and become a Jedi."

"You can't become a Jedi if you don't learn to control that temper of yours," says Giles.

"Fine." Connor storms off towards his room. Dawn watches him go and walks over to Giles.

"I can't believe he did this," says Dawn looking at Giles' bruised jaw. "That really must hurt."

"He won't listen to anyone and he is not going on a right path."

"I'll try to talk to him, but just give him time. I'm sure he'll get over this soon." Dawn turns and begins to walk away, when suddenly she stumbles and Giles quickly catches her before she hits the floor.

"Dawn, are you alright?" He touches her forehead and feels that she is burning up. He picks her up and rushes to the infirmary.

A couple minutes later, Dawn opens her eyes and sees Giles and Wesley talking. The two see her awake and walk over to her.

"How are you feeling, your highness?" asks Wesley.

"Wesley, you don't have to call me that," says Dawn with a smile. "Dawn is good."

"Dawn." Wesley smiles back at her. "We took blood work and sent it to the lab. We should know what it is that you have soon. Can you tell me any other symptoms that you maybe feeling?"

"Nothing much, until now."

"Hmmm."

"Is that a good hmmm, or a bad one?"

"No, I do that."

"Well, I need to go," says Giles. "Please inform me the moment you get the results back." Giles goes up to Dawn and kisses her on the forehead, he then leaves. As soon as he was out the door, he realizes what he had done. He only hopes that Dawn doesn't find it weird that Giles kissed her like a father would a daughter.

A couple minutes later, Fred enters the room with the results. She looks at both of them a sweet smile and starts to look at the reports.

"Well, you're not sick at all, your highness," says Fred. "No virus or flu."  
"Then what's wrong with me?" asks Dawn. "And please, just call me Dawn."

"Nothings wrong with you, Dawn."

"I'm not getting it."

"Fred, what does the report say?" asks Wesley.

"You're pregnant," replies Fred. Dawn is in shock.

"What?" says Dawn.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22. Earth Bound.

"You're pregnant. I could tell the instant I came in here. You have the glow. We're expecting, too." Wesley smiles at Fred and holds her close.

"How did this…I know how this happened but…" says Dawn. She then sighs.

"It is Connor's, right?" asks Fred.

"Of course," replies Dawn as she bows her head.

"You don't have to be ashamed you're…I mean, Dawn. He seems like a fine young man."

"Yes, he is." Dawn blushes a little. "Please don't tell Giles about this. I want to tell him in my own way, but not now."

"Your secret is safe with us," replies Wesley.

"Thank you."

Then someone knocks at the door and Dawn is afraid that it's Giles. Wesley opens it and they see Tara on the other side. Dawn is relieved.

"Dawn, what are you doing here?" asks Tara.

"I wasn't feeling well and I came here to rest," replies Dawn. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not feeling well myself."

"Stomach ache?" asks Fred immediately. Tara looks at her.

"How did you know?" asks Tara.

"You don't need any test. I know perfectly well what you have."

"What?"

"You're pregnant."

"I'm what?"

"Yes. I know this. Really I can read in anybody. I had a large family and my sisters had many children. I always knew when they were pregnant."

"Are you sure you're not a seer?"

"No, I know I'm not."

"Wow, it's Giles' isn't it?" asks Dawn.

"No, it's Lorne," says Tara. "Of course it's Giles'."

"Well, I've got something to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant, too."

"Really?" Dawn nods her head. "Giles doesn't know, does he?"

"Did you just get a vision? Is he going to be mad?"

"No, I haven't been getting visions for a couple of days."

"Perhaps the pregnancy must be affecting your abilities," says Wesley.

"That's what I thought," says Tara.

"Are you going to tell Giles?" asks Dawn. "I mean about your pregnancy."

"Yes," Tara says. "He was worried about me. I won't keep this from him. Besides, I've always wanted to have children."

"I'm sure Giles would like that, too. You know, have children." Tara looks at Dawn for a moment.

"You have to tell him about your pregnancy. He needs to know."

"I will, just not now."

"I'll be there when you do. I promise."

"Thanks." Dawn hugs Tara.

"Well, this is going to be exciting," says Fred. "We're all going to have the babies around the same time."

"You men have no shame," says Tara with a smirk to Wesley.

Anger and rage overpowered Connor for four months and he begins to find a different target to pick on. Connor sneaks down to the prison where they are keeping Drusilla. He attacks the guards and steals the keys from them. He then heads over to Drusilla's cell and looks her over before he opens the cell.

"I have a visitor," says Drusilla when she sees Connor walk over to her cell. "But you're not welcome." Drusilla stares at him and Connor stays still for a while and then unlocks the cell door. "Bad boy. On your knees." Connor gives her a grin and quickly grabs her by the throat, pushing her to the wall.

"You know who killed my mother," says Connor. "Tell me where I can find him." Drusilla starts to convulse a little and Connor lets her go. She rests against the wall and looks at Connor.

"Mother has a secret," Drusilla sings over and over.

"What?"

"Mother never told daddy about you, brother." Connor backs away from Drusilla. "She hid you away where no one can find you. Not even daddy."

"What are you talking about? I'm not your brother."

"You see. Concentrate. You'll see." Drusilla walks over to Connor and touches his hand lightly. Connor closes his eyes and quickly gets the vision of his mother's life from beginning to end. Drusilla pulls away and Connor opens his eyes. He takes deep breaths.

"No. No. He can't be." Connor backs away to the door.

"Yes, he is my daddy and yours."

"He killed her. He can't be." Connor drops the keys to the cell and runs out of the prison leaving the cell door partly open. Drusilla pushes the door lightly and steps out.

"Thank you, brother." She smiles wickedly and makes her way up the steps.

"It would be fun," says Fred. "A baby shower for the three of us."  
"That sounds like a neat idea," says Dawn. "Maybe I could tell both Connor and Giles before we have it."

"I'm sure you will," says Tara putting an arm around Dawn. "You might not expect it, but he might actually be happy."

"Think so?"

"I know so." Dawn gives Tara a smile. "Well, I'm going to go and see if I can find Connor. Oh, Fred, do come by my room and we can talk about the shower."

"Sure," says Fred.

"Okay, I'm going to waddle out of here." The girls laugh a little as Dawn makes her way out the door.

Dawn walks down the hall towards her room, when she sees Connor. She waddles faster to catch up.

"Connor," Dawn calls out to him. He stops and rolls his eyes.

"What do you want?" asks Connor with an attitude.

"I need to tell you something." Dawn is three feet away from him.

"I don't want to talk, okay? Just go away."

"But…"

"Just leave me alone!" Connor turns around and swings his hand. Dawn, by some sudden force, is pushed away down the hallway into the doors of the room at the end of the hall. Connor's eyes widen at the sight of Dawn under the rubble of two doors. He runs over to her and pulls the doors off from her and holds her close to her. "Dawn. Oh my gosh. What have I done?"

Fred and Tara heard the noise and rush out into the hallway to find Dawn on the floor with Connor. Wesley is right behind Fred and he quickly goes on doctor mode and checks her pulse, which she had a steady one.

Giles and Lorne come from down the hall and the two run over to the mess. When Giles realizes that it is Dawn, he freezes for second.

"What happened?" asks Giles.

"We were talking and the next thing I knew, she was pushed into the doorway," explains Connor. He has tears starting to fall down his cheek and he is clutching Dawn's right hand.

"She's going to be okay," says Wesley. "A couple of bumps and bruises."

"What about the ba…" Tara stops what she says and looks at Giles and then at Connor.

"What were you going to say, Tara?" asks Giles.

"What about the babies?"

"Babies!" both Connor and Giles say at the same time.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23. Earth Bound.

"Dawn's pregnant," says Tara. "She's been hiding it for months now."

"What?" says Connor confused and scared that the babies, his babies were hurt.

"Why didn't she tell me?" asks Giles.

"She thought you be mad at her," replies Tara.

"I'm furious." He glares at Connor.

"How could she keep this from me?" asks Connor looking at her and still holding her hand.

"You haven't been the best person to talk to the last couple of months," says Tara. Connor bows his head.

"Well, if you all don't mind I'd like to take her to run some test and make sure that babies are alright," says Wesley. Giles immediately goes to pick her up but Connor beats him to it.

"I've got her," says Connor as he carries her in his arms and follows Wesley and Fred to the medic room.

"Wow, my Kitten is having kittens," says Lorne with a smile. Tara and Giles smile at the comment.

They all wait outside of the room where Dawn is, as Wesley runs the test he needs to make sure that Dawn and her babies are alright. Wesley comes out and Connor is the first one to go up to him.

"She's fine," says Wesley. "And the babies are alright." Connor was please. He turns around to face the others.

"You see the babies are aright," says Connor then he gets a realization. "The babies?" Connor turns back to Wesley. "Did you say babies?"

"Yes," replies Wesley. "Dawn is having twins."

"What?" In all the stress and confusion Connor suddenly faints. Giles, right behind him, catches him.

Later that day, Giles is in his room thinking. Tara enters and goes to sit right next to him. She puts her hand on his knee and he turns to look at her. He sighs.

"I'm going to be a grandfather," says Giles. "I didn't think that it be so soon."

"Well, you're not getting any younger," says Tara. Giles gives her look. "You're going to be a father too, again."

"I know."

"It's a lot, but in the end you knew it would happen."

"How could she have… and with him."

"Giles he may not be the most steady person right now but he loves your daughter very much."

"Did she tell you when she…"

"Yes. It was only once. The time you caught them." Giles stands up and walks over to the window. "She's been moved to her room. She's conscious. Maybe you should go talk to her." Giles turns around and looks at Tara. He walks up to her and kisses her on the lips then rubs her belly and heads out the door.

He knocks at the door and one of her maids gets it. Giles enters and sees Dawn on her bed. She looks away from him as he approaches her.

"I'm not mad," says Giles.

"Liar," says Dawn.

"I am a little."

"I'm sorry."

"No. You don't have to say that." Giles sits next to her on the bed. "I just didn't expect this, especially from you."

"I didn't plan this, but I want have them."

"Yes, no one is saying that you shouldn't."

"Where is Connor?"

"Taking a nap."

"Huh."

"Dawn I have to tell you something."

"What?" Dawn sits up and gives him her undivided attention.

"I…wanted…to…"

"Giles spit it out."

"What I want to tell you is that I am…"

Someone knocks at the door and one of the maids gets it. Connor enters the room but stops immediately when he sees Giles.

"Connor," says Dawn with a warm smile. She then turns back to Giles. "Giles what were you going to say?"

"Um, I am not thrilled that you are pregnant but I know that you'd make a wonderful mother, just like yours." Dawn smiles at Giles and gives him a big hug.

"Thank you. I love you." Dawn whispers into Giles' ear. He releases her and heads over to the door. Connor quickly goes to her side and grabs her hand.

"I can't believe this happening," says Connor. He looks at Dawn's belly. "Can I…"

"Sure." Connor puts his hand on her belly and feels the babies kick.

"This is so incredible."

"I'm so glad that you are happy about this."

"Why wouldn't I be. I'm going to be father."

"You were upset the last time we talked and I can't remember anything else until I was in the medic room. Do you know what happen?"

"No." Suddenly Dawn closes her eyes and she gets a vision. She sees Connor from their earlier conversation and him swing his arm over to where she was then her flying down the hall.

"Did you see that?"

"No. What did you see?"

"I was blown away by some force when you turned around. I wonder what it could be?"

"Maybe you shouldn't think about it." Connor releases her hand. "I'll let you rest." Connor leaves the room.

The next day, Lorne investigates the scene where Dawn was thrust down the hallway. Tara walks over to him.

"What are you looking for?" asks Tara.

"Clues that will lead me to what happen to Dawn in this hallway," replies Lorne. "I only see that she is thrust down but I never see from what."

"You think that whatever thrust Dawn is something."

"Yes, I intend to find out who."

"Why don't we ask the prisoner?"

"What made you think of that?"

"Because if she is one them she has the power to move things. Dawn told me that the guy she fought outside had that kind of power."

Well, lets go." The two head to the prison to find out if the their prisoner is responsible for Dawn's accident. They arrive at the door way that leads to the prison and see that many guards are around.

"Tara what are you doing here?" asks Giles who is talking to the guards. He walks up to her.

"We want to talk to the prisoner," says Tara.

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"She missing."

"She escaped."

"Or someone let her out. I found out this morning. It happen yesterday."

"Then that means she could have been responsible for Dawn's accident."

"How?"

"She has a power to move things. Oh my gosh she's wondering around the palace."

"Dawn." They all hurry up the steps to the upper level of the palace.

Connor returns to his room and as he closes his door Drusilla comes out from behind the door.

"Hello, brother," says Drusilla. She begins to walk over to him and Connor turns around.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24. Earth Bound.

"What are you doing here?" asks Connor. "How did you…" Connor then remembers when he left the prison he didn't close the cell door and he drop the keys. He was so in shock with what she had said to him and not wanting to believe what she said to him that he didn't realize what he did.

"Oh brother," says Drusilla walking up to him slowly. "You're not well." Connor starts to back away from her and hit's the wall. He looks to the other side of the bed where he sees his sword on a table. "No no no. Don't you think about that." She looks at him straight in the eyes.

"Stop calling me that. I'm not your brother!"

"Mommy was a bad girl. She never told you or daddy. She kept a secret. Till death to us part, but I know the truth. I saw it in your little head. It comes clear dear. Darla has had a son." Connor's eyes widen when she mention his mothers name.

"You have visions?"

"I do but not pretty ones like you. Oh my mommy was not well you see. She was mad and daddy had to find new mommy for us. He did in this world."

"Who is my father? Where is he?" Drusilla grabs Connor's hand and Connor watched her as she had a vision. A vision that reveal that her father had escape alive from the battle.

"Daddy killed mommy. She was bad very bad."

"What?" Connor then realize what the crazy woman was saying. His father was the man who had fought Dawn and had killed and taken his mother away.

"The little girl must die. She hurt poor daddy."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I won't let you."

"That's too bad." Drusilla with a wave her arm makes Connor rise up against the wall then onto the ceiling.

* * *

Meanwhile Spike heads over to Angel's room to see how he was doing. He found Cordy in his room as usual.

"So how are you doing?" asks Spike.

"Been better but my nurse here is doing fine," says Angel. "Giving me everything I need."

"Oh I see," says Spike with a grin as he looks at Cordy. "Can I barrow her?"

"Spike!" says Cordy as she slaps him on the shoulder.

"I was just kidding," says Spike. "Can't you take a joke." Angel nods his head.

"Spike you'll find someone," says Angel.

"I don't know. I've been so devoted to being a Jedi that I don't think that I'll ever find someone."

"Come on Giles found someone and he's old." The three laugh.

"Guess you're right. Hey, we really need you back. Connor's a little hard to handle these last couple of days."

"What happen?"

"He hit Giles in the face."

"Whoa. He's still alive?"

"Yeah, Giles wouldn't kill him, would he?"

"Maybe I should talk to him."

"Believe me talking is the last thing on his mind."

"Just bring him here."

"I'll need chains." Spike heads over to the door and exit's the room.

As he walks down the hall way he hears some crashes then some glass breaking and big banging sounds. He follows the noise down the hall.

* * *

Inside Connor's room, Drusilla was throwing Connor like a rag doll all around the room. Pushing him against tables, mirrors and anything in the way. Connor is on the floor already bleeding from his noise. He wipes it as he gets up.

"Brother dear, join me," says Drusilla. "Daddy would be so pleased." She smiles a wicked smile.

"Never!" Connor yells and then he waves his arm and Drusilla goes flying against the wall. He looks at his hand and reveals a smile.

"You hurt me. You are cruel. I like that." Connor then uses his new found powers and moves a table against Drusilla.

"Again I ask. Who is my father?" Drusilla struggles to get free and ignores Connor's question. "Is he a dark warrior? Am I a dark warrior?"

"Yes." Drusilla stares at him in the eyes. This hypnotizes Connor for a second and Drusilla pushes the table against Connor. He falls on the floor. "You have the power to rule worlds. Take the dark side." Connor stands up and pushes the table aside.

"No I won't."

"Yes you well. You'll always be…have darkness in you." Connor swings his arm around and Drusilla goes flying out of the door breaking the doors open. Spike from the hall way sees her coming out. She quickly gets up and runs the opposite way where Spike is. He then sees Connor come out.

"What the hell…" says Spike.

"Spike," says Connor out of breath.

"That's the prisoner. What are you doing with her?"

"I'll explain later. She's after Dawn." They both start running after her.

Drusilla arrives at Dawn's door, she knew this from another vision she got from Connor. She crashes the doors in and they hit the maids. Drusilla enters the room and Dawn crawls to the other side of the bed and jumps off the bed. Drusilla walks over to her and Dawn freezes. Then Drusilla with her wave of her hand makes her rise and she starts to strangle her. This another power that she has.

"Dawn!" yells Connor when he enters her room. He sees her struggling. "No! Let her go!" Connor uses his powers on Drusilla and moves her away from Dawn. Dawn falls the moment Drusilla is pushed away. Connor rushes over to Dawn and pulls her away from Drusilla.

"Bad brother," says Drusilla as she gets up.

"Dawn get out of here."

"Connor what's going…" asks Dawn.

"Go!" Dawn runs out of the room and over to Spike. A second later Giles, Tara and Lorne appear outside the room. When they see that Dawn is alright they all hug her then they see the doors on the floor.

"What happen to the doors?" asks Giles.

"The prisoner. Connor is fighting her," says Dawn. They could all hear the fight and they all knew that is was rough as they hear many things break.

Giles heads inside and he sees Connor being cornered by the prisoner. She then makes him slide up the wall and starts to strangle him like she tired with Dawn. Giles grabs Dawn's practice sword and throws it at the prisoner in the back.

Drusilla chokes then she touches her chest, takes some deep breaths and falls to the side. Connor then immediately falls onto the ground. He looks up and sees Giles giving his hand for him to help him up. The instant he does this he gets a vision, the first since his mother died. He sees Giles talking to Tara and talking about Dawn. He snaps out of it quickly and gets up.

"Thanks," says Connor. Giles looks at him but is unable to say anything because Dawn comes rushing over to his side and hugs him. Connor looks at Giles then at Dawn. He then ignores his feelings and hugs Dawn.

* * *

Meanwhile, in outer space a man with one hand watches his beloved from a ice coffin in which she inhabits. An older man walks into the room that he is in and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"You know that this can only be performed once," says the man who has entered the room.

"I know," the other says. "I haven't seen her in seventeen years. I loved her. I still do. I've lost everything. My children, my hand, but now I have her."

"Very well." The other man opens a book and starts to recite some kind of ritual. The ice then begins to melt and the woman inside is levitated into the air. A round form envelopes her and it begins to get brighter. The light then enters through her nose.

Suddenly, the woman breaths heavily and starts to move. Then they lay her down on a table. Lindsay walks over to her and looks at her. He takes her hand as she begins to breath normally. She looks at him with wide eyes.

"My love," says Lindsay rubbing her hand softly. "You're home again."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25. Earth Bound.

"Lindsay?" says Darla as she regains her vision. "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter," says Lindsay. "You're here with me. That's what matters now." Lindsay turns to the other man. "Leave us." He nods and leaves the room.

"I was dead. You killed me. I was trying to save the…"

"I didn't know. I'm so sorry." Darla gets up and walks away from Lindsay.

"You're army attacked them all. They did nothing to you."

"They did. They killed Adam and perhaps my little girl Drusilla. They were like your children and you abandoned them. You abandoned me. Why?"

"I couldn't live your life any longer. You said you weren't going to attack Earth and you did." Lindsay turns away from her. "I knew that you would."

"I thought that you were dead. I looked for you for many years."

"I wanted to be, so that you wouldn't find me. I'm sorry for Adam and Drusilla. It is true I did love them as my own, but they were never mine."

"Why were you at the palace? That red headed girl that cut my hand off was giving it all to save your life. Who was she and where did she get that saber? Only Jedi's have them. Women can't be Jedi Knights."

"She sure knocked you out."

"She's been taught well. Her movements reminded me of someone."

"Who may that be?"

"A master Jedi, whom Adam apprenticed once."

"Adam became a Jedi?"

"Yes, there are many things that you missed."

"You were infiltrating them. Trying to get into their organization."

"It was Adam's idea. He wanted to learn to battle and well, I was not in the conditions to teach him myself because I was heart broken of your demise."

"You don't have heart. You kill people. You're a murderer." Lindsay walks up to her and grabs her hand. He puts it on his chest.

"Yes, I do. You can feel it. I loved you like I never loved anyone in my life. You meant everything to me."

"If I meant everything to you, then why did you lie? Your war was more important than me. I had to find a way to stop it and warn my people."

"It was important. I was torn between my love for you and my loyalties to my people. Do you know how much trouble I've gotten into for bringing you into my world? The head leaders didn't know, nor the high council. Only my crew and a few other friends knew that I was married to an earthling."

"It was wrong from the beginning. You knew that very well." She turns away from Lindsay and begins to cry. Then she remembers her last words with Connor and she touches her ring finger, where the ring that she gave Connor that day had once been.

_Vision_

"_You have a love in your life. It's all I've ever hope for you."_

"_When the time comes you'll be there. You can give it to me then."  
"I don't think I will."_

"_Don't say that."_

"_Sweetheart, I love you and I want you to promise me something." Darla caresses Connor's face._

"_What?" _

"_Don't be angry when I'm gone."_

"_But I…"  
"Shhh, promise me that." Connor looks down and holds in his tears._

"_I promise." Connor nods his head and Darla grabs him close and hugs him tightly. She kisses his head._

"_Be good, my son. Always be good." Darla whispers into his ear._

_Vision ends_

Lindsay walks over to Darla and turns her around. She comes out of her reverie and looks at Lindsay. He puts his hand on her cheek that is stained with tears, leans in, and kisses her on the lips.

"I knew it," says Lorne. "It took long to figure out, but I knew something wasn't right about him. You give out strange vibes and that's because you are one of the dark warriors. I could never forget the vibe that you gave off, but something was different about you."

"Yes, I'm a dark warrior, but I didn't know," says Connor. "I just found out, just like you guys did. The prisoner told me. I think that she had visions, too. She told me about my mother and that she was killed by the man Dawn was fighting, who is my father."

"Why was she in your room?" asks Giles. "Her cell was open and the keys were missing when we found out that she had gone missing."

"I found the keys," says Spike walking into the room. He hands them to Giles.

"I did see her," says Connor and then he turns to Dawn. "I was angry with what she told me."

_Flashback_

"_Mother has a secret," Drusilla sings over and over._

"_What?"_

"_Mother never told daddy about you brother." Connor backs away from Drusilla. "She hid you away where no one could find you. Not even daddy."_

"_What are you talking about? I'm not your brother."_

"_You see. Concentrate. You'll see." Drusilla walks over to Connor and touches his hand lightly. Connor closes his eyes and quickly gets the vision of his mother's life from beginning to end. Drusilla pulls away and Connor opens his eyes. He takes deep breaths._

"_No. No. He can't be." Connor backs away to the door._

"_Yes, he is my daddy and yours."_

"_He killed her. He can't be." Connor drops the keys to the cell and runs out of the prison, leaving the cell door partly open. _

"The next thing I knew I was taking it out on you." Dawn walks over to him, but Giles stops her.

"You let the prisoner escape," says Giles. Connor nods his head. He turns to Tara. "How is he our bloody savior? How is he going to help us defeat the dark warriors, when he's one of them? He can't be the one from your vision. There must be some big mistake."

"He is," says Tara. "All the signs lead to him. I know my visions, they've never failed me."

"I'm not doubting you, but…"

"It seems so to me."

"Alright you two to your corners," says Dawn getting into the conversation. "I believe in Tara and if she said that Connor's the one, then he is." Dawn then turns to Connor. "And even though he did release the prisoner that almost killed me, I still trust him. I want to give him a second chance."

"I'm with Dawn," says Spike. Giles glares at him.

"This meeting is over," says Dawn as everyone begins to leave the room.

"No, it's not!" Giles yells. Dawn and Tara, who are at the door, turn to him.

"Best to leave now before it gets ugly," says Spike to Connor. The two rush down the hallway, but Lorne who is behind them stays behind and re-enters the room.

Dawn walks over to Giles, with a serious face and then she folds her arms over her chest. Giles realizes that Joyce used to do that when she was very angry. He looks down and then back up at her.

"It's not safe to have him in the palace," says Giles. "He'll betray us all, just like Adam."

"He will not do that," replies Dawn. "I trust him."

"You trust the someone who thrust you across the hallway, almost killing you and your babies?"

"Yes."

"You are completely blind or out of your mind. Dawn, he is dangerous and I demand for him to be removed from the palace immediately."

"You don't have that authorization to make such demands, Rupert." It is strange, Dawn calling Giles by his first name. Dawn had always called him Giles ever since she could speak. This could only mean that she is much angrier than he thought she would ever become.

"Giles, maybe you should calm down and we can talk about this another time," says Tara.

"We will talk about it now," says Giles. "For heaven sakes I'm your bloody father, will you just listen to me for just once?" Giles stops and then realizes what he just said.

"What did you just say?" asks Dawn.

"I'm your father."


	26. Chapter 26

Earth Bound Chapter 26.

"What!" says Dawn staring at Giles. Tara looks down and avoids contact with Dawn. Dawn notices this and looks at her. "You knew this and you didn't tell me."

"I told her not to," says Giles. Dawn stares back at Giles. "I didn't want it to come out this way. I wanted to tell you some day."

"When was that going to be?"

"Dawn, don't be angry at him," says Tara. "He was only trying to protect you. No one knows about this and if they did, this kingdom wouldn't have a queen."

"This is quite a surprise," says Lorne who is still in the room. "I didn't expect this at all."

"I know what you must think," says Giles. "All this time…"

"No!" says Dawn. "You don't know what I think. How dare you keep this from me. I had the right to know. You keep treating me like I'm some little girl and I'm not!"

"I know you're not, Dawn. It was your father's last wish...it was Hank's last wish. We both promised him that, so that his kingdom would have an heir and that was you." Dawn turns away from Giles.

"You didn't even love her. I was conceived by a promise."

"I don't think we should get into the details of what happened, Dawn," says Tara. "What's done is done and as I've always told you, Giles loves you as a father would his daughter."

"This is so wrong in so many levels," says Dawn as she turns back around. "I did a lot of mean things to you that a daughter shouldn't be doing to her father and I'm in shock that you got Tara pregnant…"

"Dawn, I really wish not to talk about that," says Giles.

"I tend to ramble when I'm nervous. There are so many things about me that you have and I've always wondered if I was really the daughter of the king or the daughter of the right hand man Jedi knight. I didn't think it was going to be true."

"I didn't know you thought that."

"I did. Ever since I could learn to comprehend anything. You and my mom were friends. It's all anyone could think of, but in the mind of a child the imagination runs away with you and you think that maybe it's more then friends." Tara bows her head and walks over to the table. Dawn notices this. "Maybe we should just continue what we were talking about." Giles nods his head. "I know that he's dangerous, but please let me give him a second chance." Giles walks over to Dawn.

"Alright," replies Giles and Dawn quickly hugs him.

"Thanks, dad." Those words resounded in Giles' head and it touched him very much.

"Well, one thing. Not a word about this to anyone. If it got out, Dawn could be dethroned."

"My lips are sealed," says Lorne with a smile.

Meanwhile in the training room, Spike and Connor are training as usual, but Connor at least was being less aggressive and Spike was relieved by it.

"I'm sorry for my moodiness," says Connor.

"It's okay," says Spike. "Just don't try to kill me again or use those powers you have."

"I won't. I don't even know how to control them. I need some training on that."

"Lorne could probably help you there. Maybe he can help you with why your visions haven't been in effect."

"I guess, but he doesn't really like me. After all I did, I don't like myself."

"You saved Dawn. That counts a lot."

"I know, but I got her in danger in the first place."

"So, you messed up, everybody does."

"I don't want to do it again. If Tara says that I'm the one that will help them stop the dark warriors, then I'm going to prove them right."

"That's the spirit, kid."

"Who you calling a kid? I'm the same age as you." Spike laughs.

"Yeah, but I have more experience."

"You're a great guy. No wonder that's why Dawn likes you."

"Dawn likes me? Since when? We're friends, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. I understand now. If I have a daughter, I definitely want her to have a guy like you."

"Thanks. I'm flattered. Me, the boyfriend to a princess. Sounds nice."

"You better treat her right."

"Or what? You'll kick my ass."

"Exactly." The two laugh and then are interrupted by Giles. Connor tries to show no fear and walks up to him.

"We are going to give you a second chance," says Giles. "Don't mess it up." Giles then leaves the training room.

"Is he always that uptight?" asks Connor to Spike.

"Yep," replies Spike. "But don't tell him I said that."

Later that day, Giles heads over to Dawn's room. He knocks first and one of the maids gets the door. Dawn comes out of the bathroom dressed in her sleeping attire. She has a robe on covering her silk PJ's.

"Hi," says Giles. Dawn stops in the middle of the room.

"Hi," responds Dawn. "Come in." Dawn walks over to a sofa near the balcony window. Giles heads over there and sits next to her. They sit there in silence. "I would have thought we had more to talk about, but I guess I was wrong." The maids exit the room leaving them alone.

"I'm sorry to spit it out like that. It wasn't my intentions to tell you that way. Your mother told me to take care of you after your father…after Hank passed and to be the father figure that you lacked. It was hard not to tell you and not to be able to hear you call me dad."

"It was too soon. I'm sorry. I just wanted to know how it felt and I kind of like it. Calling you dad. You were always there for me and I didn't appreciate it much. I just want you to know that I love you and I'm glad that you're my dad." Dawn gets a little emotional and begins to cry. Giles quickly hugs her tight and soothes her back to comfort her.

"I love you, too and I'm glad to have you as my daughter."

"Ouch."

"What's wrong?" Giles pulls away.

"It's not you. It's them." Dawn points at her belly. "I think they're fighting. Two more Jedi in the family, just like you."

"And you and their father."

"Give me your hand." Dawn grabs Giles' hand and puts it on her stomach. "You feel that?"

"Yes, it's remarkable how hard they kick."

"Tara's don't kick?"

"Hers is pretty calm. Do they let you sleep?"

"A little. I guess I have to get accustomed to early wake ups and little sleep."

"I'm sure you can handle it. Your mother had you with no anesthetics. She was one tough cookie."

"Were you there with her when I was born?"

"Yes, she broke three of my fingers and she was walking around in less than two days."

"Oh, why did she break your fingers?"

"She grasped my hand the whole time she was pushing you out." Dawn laughs. "I guess you get the hurting the people you care for from your mother."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. Every time you hurt me it reminds me of your mother, as strange as that sounds."

"Did you ever love her?"

"Dawn…I"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to know. It's too personal. I understand." Dawn gets up and Giles does the same. "I'm kind of tired."

"I'll let you sleep. Goodnight." Dawn hugs Giles.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27. Earth Bound.

Dawn and Connor walk through the garden hand in hand. Dawn is touching her now very big belly and she feels her twins kicking on occasion. She quickly grabs Connor's hand every time they kick and he feels her belly to feel his unborn kids.

"That's amazing," says Connor.

"Yes, but it hurts a bit," says Dawn.

"I want to be there with you. When they're born."

"I really like that. Of course, I might break your fingers." Connor laughs at her comment, not understanding the meaning behind it. The two sit down on a bench and look at the sunset. The skies turn pink and orange like mesh of water color paints spilling into the horizon. Dawn leans her head on Connor's shoulder and sighs.

"Dawn?" She lifts her head and turns to him. Connor pulls out of his pocket something small and shows it to Dawn. She sees that it's a beautiful, diamond ring. "I wanted to give this to you earlier." Connor gets off the bench and kneels down on one knee. "I love you so much and I know I haven't been the best person these last couple of months, but I would be so grateful if you would be my wife." Dawn's face lights up and she begins to cry.

"Yes!" Dawn hugs him tight. "I love you, too." Connor then releases her and puts the ring on her ring finger.

"A perfect fit." Connor smiles at her.

"I want to marry you."

"We will. After the babies are born. By then I'd be finished with my training."

"No, I want to marry you now."

"What's the rush?"

"I don't know. It's just the feeling inside me. Let's do it tonight."

"Whoa, wait a minute."

"I know a priest in town that can do it. I'll get in contact with him."

"Dawn, this is way too fast, we don't need to do this right away."

"I love you, Connor, so much. I want to have a husband when the twins are born."

"Okay, we can talk to Tara…"

"No. We're going to do this alone."

"Dawn, I know you want them to be there."

"Yes, but not at this. Later we can get married in a lavish wedding ceremony and they can all be there. This one is just for us." Connor nods in agreement as Dawn takes his hand and she leads him into the palace.

A little while later, when everyone is asleep, they sneak out of the palace and head into the town. They find the priest in a tavern and the three head over to the church across the street.

"My goodness, Dawn," says the priest. "You have grown since last I saw you and you're expecting." Dawn smiles.

"We want to get married," says Dawn. The priest nods his head and leads them to the altar of the church. The priest performs a short version of a traditional church wedding and finally pronounces them husband and wife. Dawn and Connor kiss in the end. They then say their goodbyes to the priest and head over to a motel nearby.

Dawn, lying on the bed, looks at her ring and then at Connor, who is looking out the window. She gets up and walks over to him.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing," replies Connor as he turns to her. "I'm glad we did this, although, Giles is not going to be glad."

"Don't worry about Giles. He'll understand."

"Right, when a light saber is in my gut."

"There will be no violence if I have anything to say about it."

The next day, they sneak into the palace early in the morning and climb up Dawn's balcony window. Connor is shocked at how Dawn is able to climb with her big belly, although he did help as she reached the top. The two are in the room and quickly say their goodbyes as Connor exits her room and runs over to his room, without being seen.

Meanwhile, in a ship in space, Darla is looking out a window and sees Earth from a distance. A tear falls from her face. Lindsay walks over to her and puts his arm on her shoulder. Darla pulls away and faces him.

"I won't tell you anything," says Darla. "If that is what you are trying to get out of me?"

"You know me too well," says Lindsay. "Darla, you are all I got. I've got nothing else."

"Then leave Earth alone. Leave now, back to your own planet. Leave my people be."

"I will not leave, until I've avenged the death of my children." Lindsay slams his hand on a table. "They would have not died in vain."

"What did you expect? You killed their people and what do you think that they were going to do? They were going to fight back. You brought this upon yourself." Lindsay walks over to her. "Don't you dare kiss me again. I'll slap you harder than last time."

"You once loved me. Is there ever a chance that you could love me again?"

"No."

"You've always known things before I did. I never understood it. I know you're hiding something from me. I'm going to find out and whatever it is, if it is strong enough to keep you at my side, then I will find out what it is." Lindsay leaves the room.

Darla looks at the door that Lindsay has exited. She is frightened at the feats that Lindsay would go through just to get what he wants. She just hopes that he never finds out about her son, Connor. Knowing that his father is the man who killed his mother, it would kill him. She will not allow that to happen.

Back on Earth, Dawn seems extremely cheerful and no one knows why, except Connor and herself. The three who are pregnant together finally made their baby shower. The men stayed outside in the garden. Baby showers are more for girls and they didn't seem to fit in that atmosphere.

"They are beautiful," says Dawn with a smile. Tara, Fred, Cordelia, and Faith were happy to oblige with the cute gifts for Dawn.

"Oh, but the outfits you got us were so cute, Dawn," says Tara. "The material is so soft."

"I know a man who knows a man about some very good clothing materials." They all laugh.

"So, Dawn, you've been happy a lot."

"Can't I be?"

"Yes, but what's the reason, if you want to share?"

"I guess it's the arrival of the twins. Wesley says that it's a boy and girl and I've got perfect names for them."

"What?"

"For the girl, I'll name her Buffy."

"Buffy?"

"Yes. I know it sounds strange, but I like it. And for the boy, I'll name him Alexander, but for short we'll call him Xander."

"I like that name," says Cordy.

"Yeah, it has a commanding sort of touch to it," says Faith.

"What about you Tara?" asks Dawn.

"Um, I was thinking maybe Willow," says Tara. "It sounds nice."

"Sweet and simple just like Tara. What about you Fred?"

"Well, Wesley wants to name her Katherine and I kind of like that name," says Fred.

"That's a beautiful name," says Dawn. "Wouldn't it be cute if my son got with your daughter?"

"Yeah, you all will be one happy family," says Faith.

"So, when are you and Riley going to start?"

"Me, I'm really not ready for that sort of thing."

"Come on, Faith. I'm sure you'll make a great mom."

"You really think so?"

"A mom is like a Jedi knight protecting the innocent."

"I guess you're right. That's pretty much all I know."

"Where did you learn to become so wise, Dawn?" asks Tara.

"I guess I had great parents," Dawn replies and then she smiles and notices that Giles heard what she said. He smiles back at her.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28. Earth Bound.

Back in the spaceship above Earth, Lindsay paces back and forth. He knows that Darla has a secret and that it is the main reason why she left him. Lindsay walks over to a blonde, who is looking at her magic mirror. She passes her hand over it and sees something interesting. The woman gives him a sinister smile as she continues to look into her mirror.

"What it is?" asks Lindsay.

"You are right," says the woman, named Amy, who is a seer. She is different than that of Darla or Tara. She uses a magic mirror to see the past, present, and future. "She hides something from you. It is very important that it remains a secret."

"Tell me what it is? I must know now!" He bangs his hand on the table.

"She has a son."

"A son? Is he…"

"Yes."

"How could she…"

"Seventeen years."

"She left with my son. She had no right taking him."

"She had given him away at an early age, so that you wouldn't find him."

"I need to find him. Where is he now?"

"At the palace with the Queen."

"What?"

"That is why Darla was there. She had reunited with her son there."

"What does he look like?"

"He's very handsome. He has caught the eye of the Queen."

"Really? Tell me more." Lindsay hovers around Amy as she continues to look into her mirror for more answers.

Meanwhile at the palace, Connor is fencing with Spike. To their surprise, Angel enters the training room with Cordy. The two stop fencing and greet him.

"Finally decided to get out of that bed," says Spike.

"Yeah, couldn't stay there any longer, though I had great company," says Angel as he looks at Cordy, who blushes.

"We were having fun without you," says Connor. "Think you're up to one on one. I'm getting pretty good."

"Ha, Spike is pretty good. Let's see what you got."

"Hey," says Spike. "Kick his ass for me." Spike and Cordy stand back, but before they start, Dawn enters the training room. She smiles at Connor as she enters and sees that Angel is there.

"Angel, you're out of bed," says Dawn. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Thanks, Dawn," replies Angel. "You're getting big." Dawn laughs.

"I know it's not very flattering."

"That's not true. You look beautiful," says Connor and Dawn blushes.

"Alright, enough with the mushy stuff and lets get some action here," says Spike.

"Right," says Angel. "Are you ready?"

"Been ready," replies Connor. The two begin to fight ferociously. Connor has been getting good because it shows. Angel, though is not at his full strength.

Suddenly, Connor gets a tingling sensation in his head. He holds the sword lightly and Angel knocks it out of his hand. Then Connor puts his hands on his head and closes his eyes. Angel realizes that Connor is not okay.

"Connor!" Dawn calls as she rushes over to him. He drops onto the ground. "Oh my gosh, call Wesley. Hurry!" Cordy runs out of the room to find Wesley.

Connor gets a bunch of visions all at once. All are violent and dark. He sees that man who is his father over and over again. Then he sees Dawn crying and a view of the Earth from a spaceship.

"Step aside," says Wesley as he enters the training room. Spike and Angel help Dawn up as Wesley checks on Connor. "Can you hear me, Connor?" Connor then comes out of his visions and starts breathing heavily. He's drenched in sweat. "He needs to get some fresh air." Spike and Angel help him up and take him outside.

Once Connor takes a breath of the fresh air outside, he begins to feel much better. Dawn walks over to Connor.

"It was a vision, wasn't it?" asks Dawn and Connor looks at her.

"Yeah, all the ones that I haven't been getting," replies Connor. Lorne walks outside to where they are.

"Are you okay, kid?" asks Lorne. "You look like hell."

"My visions came back."

"They came back hard, didn't they? When a seer holds in emotions and frustrations for a long time, their visions get put into a tiny ball and as soon as that ball bursts, it's a killer."

"A killer?" says Dawn turning to Lorne. "You mean he could have died?"

"Not necessarily," says Lorne. "Most seers can take it, but some have killed them. That's why seers must not hold in emotions or become frustrated."

"Is that why you are always so happy, Lorne?" Lorne smiles at Dawn.

"Well, yeah."

Later that night, Connor takes some time to himself and walks through the garden. He keeps receiving a lot of visions at once and they are still unclear to him.

Suddenly he feels a presence nearby. His Jedi powers are very much enhanced and he can feel this new presence. He sees a shadow move and he follows it, until the shadow reveals himself. Connor's eyes widen at the sight of the person that is standing in front of him. The man in a dark cloak gives Connor a grin.

"Hello, son," says Lindsay.

"What are you doing here?" asks Connor in an angry tone.

"Just here to talk, son."

"Stop calling me that."

"What? Son?" Connor gets really angry. "I'm not here to fight you."

"Then leave before I kick your butt."

"Oh, aren't we violent? I guess you get that from me." Connor then attacks him, with a powerful blow to the face. Lindsay did not expect it and falls backwards with a bloody mouth.

"Get out here."

"Don't you want to know about your mother?" Connor looks down at him on the ground as he wipes his mouth.

"She's dead and you killed her."

"Okay, that was an accident. I love your mother very much, but she neglected to tell me about you. What does that say about her? What does that say about the human race? They're all liars. Every one of them. They lie, cheat, and then beg for mercy when the going gets rough."

"She didn't lie to me. She kept me from the truth to protect me."

"A lie is a lie. No matter how you carve it. I'm not the bad guy here, they are. They take you and allow you to train as a Jedi knight. Not just anybody can do that. Then by some miracle, your mother shows up. Oh, and you find out that you've inherited a gift from your mother, the gift to see into the past and the future."

"How did you find out all this?"

"Your mother told me."

"What?"  
"She's alive and well. She wants you to come home."

"You lie."

"I don't do that. Touch my hand and see it for yourself." Connor hesitates to do so, but walks over to touch his hand. He gets a vision of his mother looking out the window and then black. Connor pulls back and looks at Lindsay. "I never lie."

"How?"

"Dark magic. It's good for some things."

"Bring her back. Bring her here."

"I can't do that. You see, Connor I'm here to give you a choice. Come with me and be with your mother, or stay here with no family."

"I have family. They're my family."

"No, they're not. They brain washed you, can't you see? They've convinced you that you are the chosen on who will help stop the tyranny of the dark warriors. What kind of nonsense is that?"

"It's the truth and you're going to be the first dark warrior I bring down."

"Mighty words you have there, but is it enough to convince you?"

"Get out of here!"

"Whenever you decide to come back home, let me know." Lindsay walks down the steps and gets on a hover ship. He flies away as Connor glares at him.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29. Earth Bound.

I'm almost done. Do you guys have any idea what should happen next? Let's see if you guys can guess. Tell me on the reviews, please.

The next day, Connor misses his training with Spike. Spike is concerned that he didn't show. He finds Dawn in the hallway and talks to her about it.

"Do you know where he is?" asks Spike. "I mean, if he's not feeling well because of the visions, he should bloody tell me."

"I know, but I haven't seen him since yesterday," says Dawn. "He must be in his room."

Down the hallway, Connor overhears Dawn and Spike's conversation. He opens his room door just a bit to see them and hear the conversation better.

"If he wants to finish his training, he needs to show up. He's gotta know how important it is."

"Yes, he knows. I told him about it. Maybe he just needs a day's rest. I'm sure tomorrow he'll come to training."

"I hope so." Spike walks away from Dawn and she then turns around. She sees Connor's bedroom door close. Dawn walks over to it and knocks.

"Connor?" She knocks again and no one answers. "I'm coming in." Dawn enters and looks around. Connor is not in his room. Dawn could have sworn that someone had closed the door. She shakes her head and heads out of the room.

Connor sighs from the ceiling just above the door. He jumps down and looks at the door. Connor walks over to the bathroom and looks at himself. He splashes some water on his face and looks in the mirror. Then he remembers what Lindsay, his father, said to him.

Flashback:

"_No, they're not. They're brain washing you, can't you see? They've convinced you that you are the chosen one, who will help stop the tyranny of the dark warriors. What kind of nonsense is that?"_

Flashback end:

Connor shakes his head, trying not to believe what his father said, but he begins to think about it. He walks over to his bed and runs his hands through his hair.

"They never did tell me straight up," says Connor to himself. "Dawn let it slip. They didn't want me to know." He glares at the door and then walks over to the it. As he opens it, Connor sees Giles and Lorne walk past his room. He closes it, peaking from the crack of his door and sees the two turn left down the hallway. Connor decides to follow them.

When Giles and Lorne reach their destination, the library, Connor sneaks in unaware. Lorne and Giles head over to a section of the library and face each other.

"What's wrong with him?" asks Giles.

"Well, it's hard to explain," says Lorne looking down and then back at Giles. "You see, there has never been a dark warrior with the gift to see the future besides that crazy chick that attacked Dawn."

"Get to the point, Lorne."

"There may be complications. We need to keep him controlled. For his own good. For our own good. The training isn't helping. Violence and fighting will only lead him to his true nature, which is the dark side."

"You think he should stop the training?"

"Yes, immediately. I'm not sure if he can handle it. I know this is going to be hard to get by with Dawn, but we need to do it pronto."

"I know. I'll talk to her."

"Good. Maybe she should be the one to tell him. So he won't use that power of his on us."

"I still don't trust him."

"Because he's a dark warrior or because he's your daughter's boyfriend?" Giles glares at him. He then senses someone in the room.

"I told you to keep that a secret."

"No one is in here but you and me."

"That's not true." Giles walks over to a shelf, where Connor is behind. He drops down onto the floor and crawls to the next aisle.

"Hello. Is anybody there?" Lorne walks over to the next shelf, but sees no one. "No one is here."

Connor exits the library and runs down the hallway back to his room. He stops running as he reaches his door.

"Giles is Dawn's father?" says Connor. "That means she's not a true Queen. She's been lying to me, to everyone. They all lie."

The next day, Dawn is getting a check up with Wesley. Dawn lies back as Wesley gets the sonogram ready. He puts some cold jelly on her belly and turns on the machine.

"Connor not coming?" asks Wesley.

"He's been out of it lately," replies Dawn. "But I've got a fill in." Someone knocks on the door.

"Come in," says Wesley. Giles enters the room.

"I hope I'm not late," says Giles.

"No, you're not. Just in time." Giles goes over to Dawn's side and grabs her hand. "Here we go." They soon begin to hear heartbeats and the motions of the babies in Dawn's belly. Giles is amazed at how two babies could be in such a close space. He gets a little teary eyed because those are his grandchildren.

"Aren't they beautiful?" says Dawn teary eyed as well. Giles nods his head and rubs her head.

"See, that one over to the left is a boy," says Wesley as he points the obvious, a little tiny penis. "Then to your right, is the girl."

"One of each," says Dawn with a smile.

"So, you got any names?"

"Um, I was thinking Buffy Ann and Alexander Lavelle. What do you think, Giles?"

"I think those are wonderful names," replies Giles with a smile.

"When is Tara's sonogram?"

"Later today. She really wants the babies gender to be a surprise since she hasn't had visions lately."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't mind having a little girl."

"Are you going to name her Dawn?" Giles laughs at Dawn's remark.

"No, but that name has crossed my mind. Besides, it would be confusing if someone is calling you and my little girl comes running over."

"I guess you're right."

Meanwhile, up above the Earth's atmosphere in a spaceship is Lindsay with a grin on his face as he enters Darla's room. He walks up to her, where she is looking out a window to Earth. She senses him enter the room and moves away before he could put an arm on her.

"It was just a matter of time until I found out, Darla," says Lindsay. "Fine young man. Would have been great if I had known him."

"What are you talking about?" asks Darla.

"See for yourself." Lindsay grabs her hand and Darla gets a vision of Lindsay talking with Connor.

"No, how did you…" She pulls away from him.

"I've got my ways. He's got my eyes." Lindsay smiles. "So, what other little secrets have you been keeping from me?"

"Leave him alone. He's better off without you."

"He's my son. I have the right to take him."

"Over my dead body."

"Oh, aren't we getting feisty?"

"If you take him, he'll kill you. He'll overpower you and overtake your place with the dark warriors. He'll destroy you and you won't even know what hit you."

"Is that what you see?"

"Yes. Leave him. Forget about him."

"I'll make a deal. I'll take him with me and we can go far way from this galaxy. No one will ever know where we'll go. We'll be away from everyone."

"It won't work. He won't leave her." Darla looks through the window down to Earth. Lindsay walks over to her and turns her to him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dawn. He's in love with her." Lindsay tries to remember that name, which Amy, his seer, had mentioned.

"The Queen." Darla's eyes widen.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30. Earth Bound.

Meanwhile, in the dark planet a meeting is taking place without Lindsay. A tall man by the name of Hamilton is seated in the chair, where Lindsay normally sits. He grins at his fellow comrades.

"We have a decision to make," says Hamilton. "Earth should have been ours for the taking. We could be living in luxury, but Lindsay has a soft heart."

"You tell them, sweetheart," says a small blonde sitting on his lap.

"I'm taking over. We will have our new world, even if we have to kill every single being there. I'm sending all of you at once. Show no mercy. Take the hounds and the raptors, too. I don't want a single being alive."

"Yes, sir," his comrades say. They all head out of the meeting to do their task.

"You are so sexy when you take charge," says the blonde girl.

"I like being in charge. I guess it's a calling, wouldn't you say, my sweet?" Hamilton leans over to the blonde.

"Definitely. And it kind of turns me on." The blonde gives Hamilton a smirk.

"We'll have time for this later Harm," says Hamilton. "We have more pressing matters at hand. Our new home." Hamilton looks out the window and can see Earth from a distance.

"I want a castle of my very own."

"You'll have everything. Don't worry about that." Hamilton grins as he continues to look at the Earth.

Meanwhile on Earth, Wesley is running down the corridor towards Dawn's room. He knocks on her door desperately. One of Dawn's maids answers it and Wesley goes right past them as they open the door.

"Wesley, what's wrong?" asks Dawn as she sees him walk up to her, with a paper in his hands and a desperate look on his face.

"Remember when the dark warriors first entered our atmosphere for the first time?" says Wesley.

"Yes, it was a long time ago, but…"

"Before they came, the tech people from my department had installed a device connected with the satellites in space that will warn us of any spaceship within a thousand miles from Earth. Even if the spaceship is heavily shielded or with other things, it will still detect something."

"Alright. Has it detected something?"

"Yes." Wesley walks over to Dawn and shows her the paper. "You see all these dots?"

"Yes."

"This is what it has detected."

"That's more than a hundred."

"Yes, that's why I wanted to inform you about this. I believe this is an army, perhaps lead by Connor's father."

"Tell everyone that there is an emergency meeting. Hurry."

"Alright."

Dawn turns around and looks at herself in a mirror. She has a frightened expression on her face, but brushes it off as she changes out of her night gown.

It is 11:15PM and the meeting starts the moment that Dawn sits down. Angel, Spike, and Cordy are closest to Dawn as are Tara and Giles. Lorne is there in his PJ's, which are green, red, and yellow. Wesley installs a projector and shows the mapped area in space where the satellites have detected spacecrafts heading to Earth.

"Thank you all for coming," says Dawn as she looks around at all of their faces. She is searching for Connor, but does not see him. Dawn decides to ignore it and continues on. "I'm sorry to wake you and have this meeting so late, but it is important. Wesley has detected spacecrafts, about more than a hundred heading our way. They are a thousand miles away from us and we assume it's the dark warriors. They are sending an army here."

"I didn't think they would come," says Lorne. "I mean, we haven't seen their army since our last battle about a year ago, I think. They have been holding back for some reason."

"I know, Lorne, but we have to take precaution. They are dangerous and will stop at nothing to get what they want. I'm ordering a full evacuation of the kingdom by tomorrow night. I'll make the announcement early tomorrow morning."

"Are we going to let them win?" says Spike. "Sorry, Dawn, but I'd like to take them on. They are not kicking me out of my home."

"Those are not my intentions, Spike," says Dawn. "I plan to kick some ass."

Giles looks at Dawn and is surprised at her language. He then gives her a smile as she smiles back at him.

"Giles, I want you to contact every Jedi Knight in the world," says Dawn as she faces him. "Get them all here. Earth is not going down without a fight."

"Alright, that's what I'm talking about," says Spike. Angel and Cordy smile at him. "What? You know you were thinking the same thing, too." Angel nods his head.

"Yeah, but I have manners," says Angel.

"Tara, I'd like to speak to you after the meeting," says Dawn. Tara nods her head. "Alright, does anyone have any questions?" The room stays quiet. "Good. Meeting is adjourn." Everyone begins to leave the room. Tara walks over to Dawn. The two walk down the hallway towards Dawn's room.

"What is it you wanted to ask me?" asks Tara in her low voice.

"I was wondering why Connor wasn't at the meeting?" asks Dawn.

"Oh, I guess we forgot about him. Maybe we thought it would be best to let him rest. He has been struggling the last couple of days."

"I haven't seen him the last couple of days." They enter Dawn's room and head over to the bed. "I miss him."

"I know you do, but you need to be strong right now."

"But we need him. I need him."

"He'll come around."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow morning before the announcement. I'll tell him everything."

"Alright, now get some sleep. You have a long day ahead of you." Dawn lies back on her bed and Tara covers her up.

"You're going to be a great mom."

"Thanks." Tara smiles at that and touches Dawn's belly. "So are you."

The next day, Dawn is dressed up in her Queen attire and heads over first to Connor's room. As she approaches the door, she could hear him pacing back and forth across the room. She knocks lightly and Connor turns his head to the door quickly. He walks over and opens it.

"You had a meeting without me," says Connor as he stares at her.

"How did…" Dawn tries to say.

"I saw it." Connor walks away from her, leaving the door open. Dawn enters the room.

"I'm sorry. It was last minute. I wanted you to be there."

"Yeah, right." Connor is still facing away from her.

"Do you know what it was about?"

"Yeah. You think that my dad is out to get all of your people killed." Connor turns to face Dawn.

"I didn't say that."

"I know you're thinking that. You think that all dark warriors are evil and should all be killed. Then kill me, Dawn. Why don't you?" Connor is screaming at her this time.

"You don't understand." Dawn closes her eyes, trying to hold in her tears. She opens them again and continues. "You know from experience firsthand that they don't want to make peace or anything with us. They want our planet and that is something that I will not bargain for." Dawn is raising her voice up. "As Queen of…"

"Bull shit! You're not a Queen."

Dawn stares at him, angry at him for cursing at her and screaming at her. "Why are you being this way? What happened to the guy I married?"

"He opened his eyes and saw all the lies. I know. You're not of royal blood. You're the daughter of a Jedi Knight, Giles."

"You know about this? How?"

"I heard them talking. Were you even going to tell me?"

"I didn't know until a while ago. It was something that was kept from me. You think I'd treat Giles the way I treated him if I knew I was his daughter?"

"It could have been all an act to cover up."

"It wasn't. You can't tell anyone. Please, Connor."

"Now you want me to continue your lies? No thanks."

"I'm through with this argument. I don't want to see you here."

"I'm not through." He is yelling at her and Dawn is really frightened of what he might do to her. "Why can't you be honest with me? Why do you have to make your father's words true?"

Dawn then takes a chance and slaps Connor in the face, real hard. He is caught by surprise by this and pulls back away from Dawn. She begins to feel a little sorry for slapping him, but decides not speak.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31. Earth Bound. I can't end. Someone stop me. LOL. It's long, so enjoy.

"I'm going to go." Dawn begins to leave, but Connor pulls her back. At her touch, he has a vision. Dawn turns to him and he lets go of her arm.

"It's not my dad."

"What?"

"He's not orchestrating this army. It's some other guy."

"How did you get that vision?"

"I guess my dark warrior powers enhance my visions."

"Do you know who he is? What he wants?"

"I don't."

"Then we'll continue with my plan. I think it would be best if you meet Spike in the training room. I'll see you when I get back." Dawn turns and leaves Connor's room.

Connor rubs his face and is angry at himself for screaming at Dawn. He walks over to his bed and sits down. Passing his hands through his hair, he looks down at his hand and sees his wedding band. Connor gets up and heads to the training room.

He surprises Spike and Angel, who are there talking about some things. They both look at Connor, who stays at the doorway. Cordelia surprises Connor from behind and pulls him into the training room.

"Hey, long time no see," says Cordy to Connor. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay," replies Connor.

"Guys, look who's here."

"Hi."

"Hello," says Spike. "Decided to join us today?"

"Sorry," says Connor. "I wasn't myself and I promise I wouldn't strangle you again."

"Good choice." They both laugh at that. "Well, speedy training today. Heard what's coming?"

"Saw what's coming. Not a pretty sight."

"Does it look that bad?" asks Angel.

"Don't know the details, but the army is big," says Connor.

"At least we're getting help," says Cordy. "Giles is calling all the Jedi knights of the world. It'd be interesting to meet all of them. Wonder if there are more girls?"

"We need all the help we can get it," says Angel. "And we need a good plan."

"I know Dawn can do it," says Connor. "She'll get us through. After all, she is our Queen."

Outside in the courtyard that leads to the main square of the kingdom, Dawn approaches a stand. All the people of the kingdom surround her as they listen attentively to what she is about to say.

"Citizens, I'm here today to tell you of a threat that is heading our way once again," says Dawn in her commanding voice. Giles watches her on the sidelines. "It is the dark warriors. They want our planet. I do not wish for my people to be at harms way of this battle, so I plan to assure your safety first. I am asking for a required evacuation for the kingdom and a recommended evacuation for the Earth. I have twelve spacecrafts that will be landing in different parts of the kingdom. Please take what are necessary, important items, and enter the ships in an orderly fashion."

Dawn takes a deep breath. She begins to hear some of the people start to converse with each other and begin to get scared.

"Don't be afraid. This is very important and should be taken seriously. Please proceed with precaution. I promise you all, you will be safe. The ships will depart at midnight tonight. All civilians must be onboard within that hour. Thank you." Dawn steps off the podium.

"Dawn, that was an incredible speech," says Giles as he walks right behind her. Dawn stops and starts to breathe heavily. "Dawn." Giles walks over to her and she falls into his arms. "Dawn!"

Meanwhile, across the world, the Jedi knights that Giles had called are headed their way. There are about 150 Jedi knights that are headed to the kingdom to fight the big fight. From the east come Forrest, and Graham, two wise Jedi knights that established a secret facility called the Initiative, where they study other beings for the benefit of all mankind and androids, too. About 50 knights in training, including other beings and androids are ready to fight for the Queen at her command.

In the west are Ford, and Owen, two cowboys who blend the knighthood with weapons made by hand and automatic guns that are triggered into one's brain, only shooting when the person thinks it. They have a vast amount of cowgirls in training that were unknown until today and 30 in total knights to fight.

In the south, Robin Wood, an elder Jedi knight comes with old magic's and new technical advances. With his most wise apprentice at his side, Ben, the two are a team that would not be matched. The old magic's was taught to them by some Wicca's who have recently been training with both Wood and Ben to learn the skill of what is to be a Jedi knight. 31 knights will be fighting the good fight from the south

In the North is the kingdom where all who dare to face the dark warriors will gather to protect their world and their all mighty Queen. Riley and Faith are nearby and are the first to arrive at the palace with 31 knights in training.

Dawn is resting in her bed with Giles at her side, holding her hand. She opens her eyes and sees the worried expression on his face. Dawn smiles at him to make him feel better, but no such luck.

"I'm okay," says Dawn trying to look convincing.

"No," says Giles trying to compose himself. "You're not."

"It was just dizziness. I'll be fine."

"Giles," says Tara as she enters the room. Giles turns to look at his wife. Tara lowers her head. "I'm sorry. I'll…"

"No, it's okay, Tara," says Giles. "What is it?"

"The Jedi knights are arriving."

"Go," says Dawn as she pushes Giles lightly on the arm. "You need to take care of that."

"I need to take care of you."

"I'll take care of her," says Tara. She walks over to Giles as he gets up from his chair alongside of Dawn's bed. "Go." Tara caresses his cheek. "She'll be fine."

Giles lets out a big sigh, then looks back at Dawn. He kisses the top of her forehead and then turns to Tara.

"Thank you." Giles pop kisses Tara, then he leaves the room.

"He's so romantic," says Dawn with a smile.

"Stop that," says Tara. "You know he is." Tara sits down next to Dawn. "What happened?"

"I was stressed out I guess. The war, Connor, the future, my children. It all mingled in my head and…"

"I know you're worried and I wish I could say that everything will turn out alright, but I can't."

"It's okay. I know that it's going to be hard, but as long as I have Connor, I know I'll be fine. Where is he?"

"Training I guess."

"No one told him."

"No."

"Maybe that's a good thing. I don't want him to worry."

"He should know about it. I'm not saying that this is a big bad secret and all, but don't you think that you shouldn't keep things from him?"

"I know. Talking about secrets. I have something to tell you, Tara."

"What?"

"Connor and I are…we're married."

"What!"

It is almost the end of the first day of evacuation for the kingdom. The ships are ready and pack to the maximum. Midnight upon them as the ships ready themselves to take off into space.

Meanwhile, on the spaceship wondering about space, Darla sees the spaceships heading out of Earth. She wonders why there are so many leaving. Darla touches the window and gets a vision. It's a nightmarish vision and she falls to the ground. Lindsay enters her room and sees her fall. He rushes over to her.

"Darla, what's wrong?" asks Lindsay.

"Connor is turning," says Darla as she starts to cry. "I didn't want that for him. I tried so hard to keep him away from this." Darla looks up at Lindsay, with tear stricken eyes. "Get him, please. Let's do what we wanted to do. The three of us start a new life somewhere out there and away from here."

"You want that?"

"Yes, I want to save my son. Please."

"I'll get him." Lindsay holds Darla close to him and rocks her back and forth as she continues to cry.

Back on Earth, Giles is speaking before the many knights that have arrived at the palace. He instructs them and tells them that the battle will be long and hard. The knights understood his instructions and ready themselves. Soon the knights could not all fit in the training room and some had to practice outdoors.

The next day, evacuation of the kingdom is done and the citizens around the globe are heeding Dawn's warning to leave earth. Dawn is surrounded by papers and is working closely with Wesley and Fred. Wesley told Fred to leave with the towns people, but she decided to stay and help with the battle.

The charts keep telling them that spaceships of the dark warriors are getting closer to them and can possibly make a landing in less than three days. This is good for the knights who have not arrived.

Later that night, Dawn is practicing with her light saber. Someone knocks on her door, but she ignores it. The person gets annoyed waiting, so he opens the door. It's Connor and he sees Dawn with the saber.

"What are you doing?" asks Connor.

"Practicing," replies Dawn.

"Don't."

"Why not?"

"Cause you are not going to be in this."

"Yes, I am."

"I don't want you to. It's too dangerous. I think that Giles will actually agree with me on this."

"I know that, but I won't listen to either of you."

"You want to put our children at risk?"

"I'm not doing this to hurt you or them. It's just something I need to do."

"I care about you, Dawn." Connor approaches her and caresses her cheek. Dawn looks at him and smiles. He leans over to her and kisses her softly on the lips. Dawn closes her eyes and enjoys the touch of his lips on hers.

"You don't know how much I miss that." She looks into his blue eyes as he pushes a strand of hair off her face. The two walk over to the bed. Connor helps Dawn up and she lies down. Connor lies next to her and they both stare at the ceiling. They turn their heads to each other.

Before they know it, the two fall asleep with Connor's hand over Dawn's belly and Dawn holding that hand over her belly.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32. Final chapter. (It's Long. Get a pillow for you computer chair and some popcorn too.)

The next day, Dawn and Connor open their eyes to each other. They are both happy that they are close once again.

"Good morning," says Connor and he pulls her hand over to kiss it. Dawn smiles and blushes as Connor uses his gentlemen moves on her. Then someone enters the room, without knocking and quickly tries to turn back.

"Tara, come back," says Dawn. "We're fully clothed."

"I should hope so," says Tara as she turns around and walks over to the bed. "Connor, they need you in the training room."

"Alright," says Connor. "I'll see you later." Connor turns to Dawn and is ready to jump off the bed.

"Yes," says Dawn. She then pulls him over to her and kisses him passionately on the lips. Connor takes a deep breath, then looks at Tara.

"I'm going to go now. Bye."

Both Tara and Dawn watch him as he exits the room and closes the door. Tara looks at Dawn, who has a big smile on her face.

"You talked," says Tara.

"We're good," says Dawn.

"I'm so happy for you, Dawn."

"Everything is going to be okay, I know it now."

Then someone knocks at the door. Dawn says to come in and in comes Wesley, with a couple of papers in his hands.

"Dawn, I've calculated a dozen times at what point the dark warriors will land on the Earth," Wesley begins to explain. "And it comes out to be tonight."

"I thought you said we had three days," says Dawn.

"They accelerated."

"We don't have all of the Jedi's here."

"Giles said that only one group is missing," says Tara. "The ones from the south. I'm sure they'll make it here in time."

"I hope so."

In the training room, the whole room is filled completely. Connor walks over to the entrance and the Jedi's make way for him. He is confused at why they are doing this, but decides to ignore it. Connor sees Giles instructing the knights on tactical strategies and heads over to Spike's side.

"So, what did I miss?" asks Connor.

"Just Giles rambling on," says Spike. "Stuff we heard like a billion times."

"Oh, good, didn't miss anything."

Later that day, plans are made and set into motion as night approaches. Dawn walks out to one of the large balconies of the palace. She looks up and to sees if she can catch the first sight of the first dark warrior spaceships.

Connor enters the room and walks over to the balcony where Dawn is. He grabs her by the arm and pulls her inside. Dawn is surprised at how he grabs her and pulls him away from her.

"What are you doing?" asks Dawn.

"Dawn, I can't have this," says Connor. "This battle is too dangerous. I don't want you here."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here and fighting these monsters."

"Is that what you think of me?"

"No. You're not like them. I know that."

"Yes, I am. It's where I come from. I'm a monster to you."

"Connor, you're twisting my words."

"You don't even want our children because they'll turn out to be like me, right? You don't care about them at all."

"That's not true. I do care, but I care about my home, too."

"I'm your husband. Dawn, just please do what I tell you." Connor grabs her from the arm tightly and pulls her away from the balcony.

"No!" Dawn pushes him away. She then pulls out her saber and points it at Connor. Connor grins at her. His grin scared Dawn. He walks up to her, getting two inches away from Dawn's saber.

"Why don't you just do it? Kill me. Kill the monster." Dawn starts to tremble with her saber. She doesn't want to kill him. She doesn't want any of this to happen. Connor catches her by surprise. He swings his sword around making Dawn back off with her saber. Dawn reacts quickly and makes a complete turn and hits his sword twice as hard.

"Don't make me do this."

Connor ignores her and starts fencing with her. The swords collide and they both move over to the balcony. Connor has some strong blows, but aren't equally match to that of Dawn even with her being pregnant. She had been taught by the best, Giles, and she had his genes as well. Connor was lacking since, he'd been missing many of his training. Dawn hits his sword down to the ground and faces him.

"I love you, Connor. I don't want to lose you to him. You know he only put those things in your head to put you against us, but you have to fight it."

"Stop blaming him. He was right about everything." Connor pushes out of Dawn's grip and steps off. "He's been right all along. You've never trusted me. When you thought you were losing hold of me, you decided to tell me some stupid story that I was the one."

"But you are." Dawn's eyes start to swell up. "You are the one."

"No, I'm not. It was all your lies." Connor holds his head and begins to feel an intense pain.

"I never lied to you, Connor. I know what Tara meant that you're the one."

Connor's pain subsides and he looks straight into Dawn's eyes. She walks up to him.

"You're the one for me." Dawn caresses his face and Connor is in complete shock.

"No." Connor grabs on to his head again. Dawn doesn't know what to do. He then starts to swing his sword. Dawn gets into fence mode and attacks back. She leads him to the edge of the balcony and in one small hit to his sword, Connor goes over the balcony.

"NO! Connor!"

Suddenly something distracts her from looking down. It's the dark warriors. The ships have already landed without her noticing. They begin to shoot from ships and one shot almost hits her. It breaks part of the balcony and she runs into the room. She looks back, but someone pulls her in.

The ships begin to shoot at the balcony, but by some miracle, Dawn is not even touched by them. She looks at who has pulled her and sees that it's Tara. Tara had used her magic's and created a force shield. The two move over to the exit of the room and Tara releases the force shield. Dawn looks at her and hugs her, crying into her belly.

"Dawn, what's wrong?" asks Tara.

"I killed him," says Dawn. "I killed him."

"Who did you kill?" Tara is confused, but tries to sooth her. Then Wesley calls them up from the hallway.

"Come on," says Wesley. Tara grabs hold of Dawn and the two follow Wesley through a secret doorway. "It's hell out there. Are you two alright?"

"Yes, we're fine," replies Tara for the both of them. They meet up with Fred and Lorne, who are already on the ship. Fred is turning on the spaceship they have underground. It's enormous and could carry a whole civilization. "What's going on out there?"

"Those dark warriors hit hard on us the minute they entered the atmosphere. It's a good thing we have the Wicca's to shield our Jedi's."

"There is just too many," says Fred. "I couldn't imagine this. I mean, I was scared when I saw it was a hundred ships, but not this."

"Are we evacuating?" asks Tara, still keeping a hold on Dawn.

"It's Dawn's decision, but I do suggest we do," says Wesley as he looks at Dawn. He realizes that she's been crying.

"Dawn is not feeling well. I say we evacuate."

"What's wrong, kitten?" asks Lorne as he approaches her. Dawn pulls away from Tara and looks at Lorne. Her face is full with tears and she goes and hugs Lorne. "Oh, kitten, what's the matter?" Dawn just keeps crying unable to speak.

Outside, the Jedi's are fighting for their dear lives against Raptors, Hounds, blasters from flying ships, and a raid of dark warriors. The Jedi's fare well, killing a half dozen of the dark warriors and the Hounds, but the ships and Raptors were pushing them back. They took evasive actions and began to pull back.

The Wicca's held their shields, so that the other Jedi's can get into the palace without getting splattered. As soon as the Jedi's are inside, the Wicca's that were not holding the shield closed the doors tightly and pushed them with force. This gives lee way to the Wicca's holding the shield letting them release the sheild, so that the dark warriors army would not force in so quickly.

The Jedi's, who had survived the battle beaten and brutally injured, made their way to plan B of Giles. Evacuation. They headed for the underground spaceships. There were two huge ships that could carry them all. The hard part is how to get out and away from the aims of the blasters from the dark warriors ships.

Big metal doors close as all the remaining Jedi knights and their apprentices walk over to the dock area of the two ships. Giles made his way to the ship, where he sees Tara coming out of it. He rushes over to her and kisses her passionately.

"Where's Dawn?" asks Giles. "Is she here?" Tara nods her head. Giles runs inside and sees Lorne holding Dawn close to him. "Dawn."

When Dawn hears Giles' voice, she stops crying for a second and pulls away from Lorne. She looks up at Giles, who rushes over to her side. He grabs her hand and Dawn hugs him tightly.

"He's dead," says Dawn, finally speaking.

"Who's dead?" asks Giles.

"Connor. I killed him." Dawn begins to cry even harder. Giles looks at the others, who are equally in shock at Dawn's words.

"When are we leaving?" asks Angel as he enters the ship with Cordy and Spike.

"Everyone is on board?" asks Giles as he turns around to face him, with Dawn in his arms. Angel nods his head.

"Dawn, what's wrong?" He notices Dawn has been crying.

"Where's Connor?" asks Cordy a little concerned that he's not comforting Dawn.

"Secure everything, Angel," says Giles.

"There is just one thing," says Spike. "The blasters out there from the ships. They'll blast us all out of the sky. What do we do about them?"

"A shield," suggests Tara.

"It's too much," says Wood, the leader who brought the Wicca's. "They're too weak."

"What about just one big blast?" asks Fred. "Then at that moment, we can full blast the thrusters and be too far away for them to shoot at us."

"That sounds like a good idea," says Wood. "What about the ships shield? Can they hold, too?"

"It does have shields. They won't have to use all their powers. They can use it gradually."

"So, that they can still replenish the strength as the shields of the ship protect us for a bit," says Tara. "It could work."

"Alright, make it so," says Giles. "I'm going to make Dawn more comfortable. Fred, where are the beds?"

"Down that way," replies Fred as she points in the direction of the beds.

"Lorne, could you help me with her?"

"Sure," replies Lorne as he and Giles help Dawn over to the beds.

"We need an even amount of Wicca's in both ships," says Tara. "Count Lorne and me as two."

"I'm on it," says Wood as he leaves the ship.

Everything is set and they are ready to go. As they are closing the ships main door, the metal door is being hit hard. The dark warriors have made it inside and found the secret doorways. The top part of the building holding the ships open and the first ship hovers above the ground, then maneuvers its way through the tunnel. The second ship follows and at that instant, the metal door is blasted open.

The ships make it to the opening and they put on the shields from the ship. The Wicca's get ready to do their duty as they stand near the sides of the ships. The dark warriors blast at the ships the instant they see them, but the shield is holding well.

"We're ready," says Tara as she looks at Fred. "Hold on everyone. Fred, tell them in five." Fred communicates with the second ship and tells them to be ready in five. "Five, four, three, two…" The first ship gets blasted and Tara almost falls, but she holds herself against the wall. "ONE!"

All the Wicca's, including Lorne and Tara, close their eyes and concentrate to build a huge force field that will transform into an explosive blast. The shield is working its way around the ships. Soon the blast weren't too hard on them and Fred and the other ships pilot got ready to pull on the thrusters.

"Thrusters now!" Wesley shouts.

"Thrusters," says Fred to the other ship as she turns on her thrusters. The ships quickly make a rough jerk and they zoom out of the Earth atmosphere.

Meanwhile on another spaceship that was near the Earth, but now is almost light years away an unconscious Connor lays on a bed. Surrounding him is his mother, Darla, and his father, Lindsay.

"What happened to him?" asks Darla.

"He was fighting with that girl," says Lindsay. "I saved him from falling to his death. He fell off a balcony. She pushed him."

"She would never do that."

"Well, she did. I was right. They were using him."

"I don't believe that. Don't you ever tell him that she almost killed him."

"Alright."

Back on the ship, Tara comes over to Giles. He is with Dawn, who has fallen asleep. She sits down next to Giles and sighs.

"How is she?" asks Tara.

"She cried a lot," says Giles. "I don't think I've ever seen her cry this much. Not even as a child. Did you see what happened?"

"No, I didn't. I just saw her run from the balcony and I just pulled her over to me and shielded her. Then the balcony was shot and broke off. I didn't see where Connor was."

Dawn suddenly wakes up abruptly. She is breathing heavily and closes her eyes. Dawn grabs her belly and tries to endure the pain. Giles and Tara turn to her.

"Dawn, what's wrong?" asks Giles.

"I think my water broke," says Dawn. They see her sheets begin to get wet.

"Giles, get Wesley now," says Tara. Giles runs to get Wesley and tells him that Dawn is going into labor. "Relax, Dawn. Take some deep breaths." Tara helps get into position. She knew what to do; after all, she was at Dawn's birth. She saw everything that they did at that time.

"Oh, it hurts," says Dawn. "I can't."

"Yes, you can."

Wesley comes running over to the room, with a medic bag that was on board the ship. He takes all the items out, then Giles comes over and gives him some towels that he told him to bring.

"Why is she in so much pain?" asks Tara.

"It's the stress," says Wesley.

"What's all the commotion?" asks Spike, he walks over to them.

"Dawn is going to have the babies."

"Oh. What can I do to help?"

"Take her hand," says Tara, trying to pry her hand out of Dawn's grip.

"Where are you going?" asks Spike to Tara as he goes to Dawn's side.

"I'm going to try to get the feeling of my hand back."

Dawn grabs Spike's hand and squeezes real hard.

"Bloody hell, woman," says Spike, feeling the tighten of Dawn's hand. Giles wipes Dawn's forehead with a wet cloth. She begins to take some deep breaths, but the pain never goes away. Tears start to form in her eyes.

"Dawn, look at me," says Wesley. "This is not going to be easy, but just keep up with the breathing and when I tell you to push, you push, okay?" Dawn nods her head. "Just listen to my voice and do what I tell you."

"Dad," says Dawn as she looks for Giles' hand. Spike and Wesley look at her and think she's delirious.

"What is it?" asks Giles, not caring that Dawn just called him dad. He takes her hand.

"I have to tell you something I kept from you."

"What?"

"Connor and I are married. Were married." She pulls out the ring from her pocket. Giles takes it and is surprised that Dawn would do something so spontaneous. He then puts the ring onto her ring finger and holds her hand close.

"Dawn, it's now time," says Wesley. "You need to push."

Dawn starts to push and holds on tight to both Giles and Spike's hand. She screams, for the pain is almost unbearable for her.

"Come on, Dawn, just a little more."

"I can't. It hurts too much," says Dawn in tears.

"You have to," says Wesley. "I can see the first head."

"Sweetheart, I know you can do it," says Giles. "I'm right here with you."

"Push," says Wesley.

Dawn pushes real hard once again. She screams and then starts to take some large breaths. Then she hears a baby cry. Dawn tries to see the baby. Wesley cuts the umbilical cord and hands the baby to Tara, who has a towel and wraps him up. She hands the boy to Giles, who shows him to Dawn.

"He's so beautiful," says Dawn, tears streaming down her cheek.

"Dawn, one down, one to go," says Wesley. "Now push."

Giles gives the boy back to Tara as Dawn continues to push her second baby out. He holds her hand tight as she does the same.

"Come on, Dawn. One more push."

Dawn pushes again with all of her strength. She tightens her grip on both Spike and Giles. Dawn isn't the only one that is screaming in pain now. Another baby cry is heard. Lorne comes over with a towel to get the baby girl.

"She's as cute as a kitten," says Lorne with a smile. "Just like her mom." Lorne goes over to Dawn's side. Dawn has both her babies at her sides and she is happy for only a second. She is thinking of Connor. He's not here to see her babies, their babies. She only wishes that things could have been different, but they weren't. Her children will be fatherless, just like she was once until she found out her real father was Giles.

"Alexander, Buffy," says Dawn. "Welcome to the world."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Space Bound  
Coming to a near you.

Note:

What should happen in the next chapter? Let me know what should happen on the review. I hope you enjoyed this story as I enjoyed writing it. It is my longest story ever and I have the most reviews for this story. I'm hoping for at least 150 reviews, but I'm nowhere near that. Oh well, the next story will be better since Buffy is in it. Peace!


	33. Epilogue

Epilogue: Earth Bound

Okay, so I decided to do this because I know it's going to take me a long time to come back to do the next installment, Space Bound. Enjoy it. It's in first person. Dawn is the narrator.

Our world is gone, as I said before. Taken by force by the evil and diabolical dark warriors. Time is different up here, in space. It's never day and only stars that are close illuminate the ship. It's hard to think that my children will not know our world, ever. The scent of flowers, a breeze, the sand on the beach and even the heat of the sun. They would never know these things.

At this very moment, they are sound asleep and I am writing this journal entry for my children to know what they may want to know later in their lives. I look out my window and all I see are the stars zooming by us in lightning speed.

I put my pen down and rub my eyes. I'm already tired, but my body is so accustomed to recognize light as day and darkness as night and can never know when it is time to sleep. At least they, my children, are sleeping well. Little Xander is very protective of his sister Buffy. He has his arm around her to make sure she is there and safe. It's a beautiful sight as I see them every time they sleep. I can't say night because I don't know when night comes. It's every day or always.

Someone comes into my quarters and walks over to see Buffy and Xander bedside. It's Giles and he can see that I am very tired, but I want to fight it. I always fight it because if I don't, the dreams will haunt me. They are always the same.

"Dawn, you need to sleep," says Giles to me. I stop writing for a while and look at him. He is worried about me and he should. I'm worried, too.

"I can't," I say to him with my head bowed down. Giles walks over to me and kneels down in front of me.

"It's not your fault." He grabs my hands and I look at him, already with tears in my eyes. I know what he is talking about. He looks me in the eye.

"Yes, it is!" I regret saying this so loud because the children are asleep. I walk over to them and see that they have not awakened. "I pushed him and he's dead now."

"He was fighting with you. He had his sword and fighting you like you were an opponent." Giles is right about that, but I could not deny that I had a part in the argument we, Connor and I, had that night. He knows what happened because of Tara. After she had her baby girl, a couple of weeks ago, her visions returned to her and she had a vision of my battle with Connor.

"And I couldn't say no to not fighting. If I would have…"

"You did what you had to."

"No, I didn't." I walk out of the room. I know I would get much louder and wish to take the conversation out of the children's room. Giles follows me out. "He'd still be alive if I didn't push him. I killed him and I have to live with this for the rest of your life. Then I have to tell my children that I killed their father."

"Dawn, listen to me. You can't keep blaming yourself for this. You'll never live. Leave it in the past."

"That's what you want, isn't it?"

"Dawn, no, you are not understanding me."

"You never liked him and you're glad that he's dead."

"I'm not glad that he's dead, Dawn. How could you say that to me?"

"Because...I don't know what else to say. That's how it started."

"What started?"

"The argument." I begin to think back on that night.

Flashback:

"_What are you doing?" asks Dawn._

"_Dawn, I can't have this," says Connor. "This battle is too dangerous. I don't want you here."_

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here and fighting these monsters."

"_Is that what you think of me?"_

"_No. You're not like them. I know that."_

"_Yes, I am. It's where I come from. I'm a monster to you."_

"_Connor, you're twisting my words."_

"_You don't even want our children because they'll turn out to be like me, right? You don't care about them at all."_

"_That's not true. I do care, but I care about my home, too."_

"_I'm your husband, Dawn, just please do what I tell you." Connor grabs her arm tightly and pulls her away from the balcony._

"_No!" Dawn pushes him away. She then pulls out her saber and points it at Connor. Connor grins at her. His grin scared Dawn. He walks up to her, getting two inches away from Dawn's saber._

"_Why don't you just do it? Kill me. Kill the monster." Dawn starts to tremble with her saber. She doesn't want to kill him. She doesn't want any of this to happen. Connor catches her by surprise. He swings his sword around, making Dawn back off with her saber. Dawn reacts quickly and makes a complete turn and hits his sword twice as hard._

"_Don't make me do this."_

End of Flashback.

"I started it. I pointed the sword at him. He only cared for my safety the same as you would have done." I look at Giles with tears streaming down my face.

"Dawny, please." Giles takes a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes away my tears. He holds me by the shoulders and looks me in the eyes. "I love you very much and I don't want Connor's death to consume you like his mother's death consumed him."

I breathe heavily and realize that he is right. That's why Connor was acting like he was. He couldn't take the pain of the loss of his mother. I've forgiven myself for not saving her, but I don't know if I can forgive myself for killing Connor.

"I loved him so much." I burst into tears again and hug Giles. It's funny that I still call him Giles, even though he is my dad.

"I know you did."

Everyone close to us in our ship knows the truth about Giles being my dad. Wesley, Fred, Angel, Cordy, Riley, Faith, and Spike. They all promise to keep it a secret. Fred too had her baby. She is so pretty and has a pretty name too. Katharine. Now why didn't I think of that?

At least Buffy and Xander have some playmates. We arrange a room where they could all stay and play. Faith and Cordy love taking care of them and sometimes hint to guys that they want a baby of their own. Riley and Angel shrug, then get a little nervous when the girls start talking about getting married and other stuff guys don't like to hear, even Jedi knights.

As for the knight hood, training continued, but I could not attend. Too many memories of Connor would rush right into me and I wouldn't be able to deal. They had a ceremony knighting the apprentice knights, who showed great power and strength in this last battle. The ceremony knighted them as Jedi's. Even some Wicca's who trained as knights got the honor.

I know that Connor would have been a great Jedi. I could see it in his eyes. He would have loved to be honored, to be knighted, and I would have been proud and happy for him. I can't talk about him too much or I'll break down and if I do, I'll never stop crying.

We all continued our lives on these ships and created our own world. The ships were especially made for long journeys into space and they connected to each other, making our world a duplex ship. We had all the resources onboard, but did not know how long they would last. There was no sign of life where we were going and no deserted planets to make our home.

Our ships became our sanctuary. A mother ship, if you will. We traveled through space in search of food and a new home for ourselves. Throughout our travel into space, we began to find the ships of the citizens that had left Earth early on. We communicated with them and told them what happened. They were saddened by the news because they were hoping to return.

It's hard to find out that your world was taken away from you. That you have nothing left at all. I sometimes feel like that, but I know I'm not alone. I have my children, my dad, Tara, and the others to lean on for support. I sure need it because this is not going to be easy. I need to deal with everything and return to my post as Queen. The people need me, once again to lead them. The question that I cannot answer and that has been asked so many times is 'where do we go from here?'

I reply, "I don't know."

The End, again.

TBC

Space Bound...Coming soon to a fanfiction near you.


End file.
